Un ángel secuestrado
by MonyDA
Summary: Ni Bella ni Edward pensaron que lo que era un simple tiempo de descanso con sus respectivas familias se convertiría en una de las épocas más inolvidables de sus vidas las cuales cambiarían para siempre.
1. LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, y el inicio de la historia es una adaptación de un fragmento de una telenovela mexicana llamada Sortilegio (casi de la parte final), **pero el resto de la historia saldrá de mi loca cabeza**, esta es la primera historia que escribo y ojalá que les guste.

**PRÓLOGO**

Bella y Edward habían ido a pasar una temporada a Forks, ella a la hacienda de sus padres, y él a una cabaña también de sus padres pero él sólo viajo con su hermana menor, al menos por el momento, después se unirían a ellos sus hermanos adoptivos Rosalie y Jasper.

Bella había decidido tomarse algún tiempo sabático, la universidad había sido todo lo que ella había deseado, interesante, divertida, libre… hasta que dejó de serlo, faltando sólo un semestre para graduarse, pero de eso había tenido la culpa uno de sus profesores, curiosamente el que más admiración le provocaba, era joven guapo, inteligente pero sobre todo talentoso, o eso pensó ella.

Por su parte Edward si era talentoso, pero en otra área distinta a la literatura, que era lo que más le gustaba a Bella, él era fotógrafo profesional, desde niño le había encantado la fotografía, y él en lugar de pedir juguetes, coches, pistas de carreras o cualquier otra cosa normal en un niño él pedía cámaras fotográficas, cada vez más sofisticadas, su casa del árbol era en realidad un cuarto oscuro donde podía revelar e imprimir todas las fotografías que tomaba, pero después de un período especialmente largo y agotador decidió junto con su hermana, que era su asistente, tomarse un descanso merecido.

Ni Bella ni Edward pensaron que lo que era un simple tiempo de descanso y alejamiento de todo se convertiría en una de las épocas más inolvidables de sus vidas.

_**CAPÍTULO UNO **_

_**LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN**_

Edward y yo nos conocimos unos meses atrás, había sido un flechazo a primera vista, no puedo decir si fue amor o no sólo sé que ahora sí lo es, simplemente lo amo más que mi vida, más de lo que jamás pensé amar. Caminaba por esa sencilla vereda rodeada de algunos árboles y pastos, ya no era precisamente un bosque muy tupido, había ranchos que colindaban unos con otros y sólo quedaban vestigios del paisaje agreste que alguna vez fue.

Me acompañaba Alice una hermosa joven con un andar delicado, casi el de una bailarina, elegante y alegre, con un eterna sonrisa en su rostro que llegaba a sus ojos, acababa de conocerla una media hora antes; ella pasó por mi rancho y lucía realmente angustiada, había decidido salir a caminar pero el frío que hacía en esta época del año había amenazado con provocarle una crisis de asma, logró controlarla pero estaba asustada ya que estaba a unos cuatro kilómetros de la cabaña donde se hospedaba e iba sola. Cuando llegó a mi lado sentí un nudo en mi estómago al ver ese dulce rostro aún bañado en lágrimas.

- ¡ho..hola! tartamudeé, - ¿te encuentras bien? ¿cómo te llamas? –quise saber, en mi interior surgió mi instinto maternal, a pesar de que yo soy sólo un par de años mayor que ella.

- Soy Alice, me siento mejor, es sólo que soy asmática y me asusté cuando empecé a sentir que me faltaba un poco el aire.

- ¿Vienes sola? –no entendía qué hacía esa chica caminando por terrenos que pueden ser muy solitarios, sola y en un clima que obviamente no ayuda mucho a su condición.

- Vine con mi hermano a pasar unos días de descanso y alejarnos de la ciudad un poco, pero decidí salir a caminar, sólo que no me di cuenta de que ya me había alejado más de lo que esperaba, si le preguntas a Edward te dirá que soy la persona más hiperactiva que conoce -sonrió-, en fin quise regresar rápido y eso me agitó, creo. – Yo sentí en ese momento una gran curiosidad por saber quién era Edward, en realidad fue mucho más que sólo curiosidad, al oír su nombre un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

- ¿Edward? - pregunté, aún con la piel sensible por el extraño escalofrío que me recorrió, el cual por supuesto asumí como provocado por lo frío del clima.

- Es mi hermano mayor, somos sólo él y yo, es con quien te digo que vine a pasar algunas semanas, sólo para alejarnos de la ciudad y convivir un poco con la naturaleza, a los dos nos encanta. – poco a poco su piel empezaba a recuperar su color y sus ojos dejaron de humedecerse, sin embargo aún reflejaban algo de temor por la posibilidad de sufrir un ataque de asma.

- ¿Se están quedando lejos de aquí? –le pregunté, considerando seriamente acompañarla hasta donde fuera que se hospedaran ella y _su hermano, _realmente quería ayudarla, pero por un motivo que no lograba entender realmente deseaba conocerlo a él.

- Mmm… -contestó mirando hacia un lado y hacia otro como tratando de orientarse- no en realidad no queda tan lejos, es en esa dirección –dijo señalando hacia el pequeño cerro que se encontraba a unos 4 km- ahí alquilamos una cabaña.

- Si lo deseas puedo acompañarte para que no te sientas preocupada, así puedes platicarme de ti y relajarte un poco para que el asma no regrese… -mis palabras salieron de mi boca casi sin esperarlo, y no es que no quisiera ayudarla pero el deseo de conocer a Edward se volvía cada vez más irracional, después de todo, no los conocía, bien podía ser una treta para secuestrarme, ahora que los secuestros parecen estar de moda, y mi familia es adinerada. Claro que no siendo tan dramáticos, también podía ser que su hermano fuera un hombre desagradable, o bizco, o adicto a la hierba (de ahí su "deseo por convivir con la naturaleza"), sonreí al darme cuenta de lo ridículo que "sonaban" mis pensamientos. Aún así estaba decidida a conocerlo y dejar que el destino tomara su propia decisión.

- No lo sé, realmente no quiero abusar, el sólo platicar contigo me ha ayudado mucho…

- Por favor -le pedí-, te aseguro que no es ninguna molestia, además no quiero que algo malo te pase y no haya nadie que pueda ayudarte. –Le conteste sinceramente, pero también sabía que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

- Además debo confesar que por aquí no hay muchas chicas de mi edad y me encantaría que fuéramos amigas, ¿qué dices?- Yo nunca fui de muchos amigos, siempre he sido un poco tímida y callada. Mis únicas amigas eran Ángela y Jessica, además de sus respectivos novios, Ben y Tyler, pero ellos se habían quedado en la ciudad donde viven con sus familias y yo había viajado al rancho de mis padres en las afueras de Forks, para pasar ahí un tiempo antes de regresar a la Universidad.

- Ok, me encantará ser tu amiga –dijo casi dando saltitos, Ok, ya entendí por qué Edward la considera hiperactiva-, has sido realmente amable y será más divertido tener a alguien con quien platicar, ir al cine, ir de compras, -un momento ¡¿DE COMPRAS?! Está bien eso de platicar, o de ir al cine, pero ¿COMPRAS?, no, eso definitivamente no iba a suceder, yo odio ir de compras, es más Ángela y Jessica prácticamente compraban la ropa por mí, y desde que llegué aquí, sólo mi mamá me ha comprado algunas cosas adecuadas para este rancho y su clima, pero por lo demás mi guardarropa llevaba conmigo meses y algunas cosas incluso años, y por supuesto yo me sentía bien al respecto.

- Entonces ¿vamos? –le dije señalando con mi brazo estirado, hacia la dirección que ella había indicado minutos antes, como invitándola a caminar.

Empezamos a caminar, platicamos de todo un poco, de su familia y de la mía. Ella era la menor de una familia pequeña, sólo cuatro integrantes, Carlisle, su padre, Esme, su madre, Edward y ella, aunque con ellos vivían Jasper y Rosalie, que quedaron huérfanos desde hacía unos 3 años y habían sido adoptados por Carlisle y Esme. Ellos eran hijos de una pareja muy amiga de sus padres, pero fallecieron en un accidente.

- ¿Por qué Rosalie y Jasper no vinieron con ustedes a pasar unos días?- le pregunté- ¿no se llevan bien con ellos? –me miró por un momento pero no contestó. –Lo siento no quise ser indiscreta – me disculpé y sonreí tímidamente y por supuesto con un poco más de color en mis mejillas-.

- No te preocupes no estás siendo indiscreta –bufé- bueno tal vez un poco pero no me molesta- dijo riendo- es sólo que se ve que eres muy lista, en realidad a Edward y a mí nos tomó un poco de tiempo la idea de compartir a nuestros padres con un par de chicos a los que casi no conocíamos y ahora debíamos convivir con ellos las 24 horas del día, pero la verdad es que son extraordinarios, Rosalie se convirtió en una verdadera hermana para mí y Jasper… -suspiró- es el mejor amigo de Edward y su hermano del alma, realmente nos llevamos muy bien los cuatro, casi hacemos todo juntos.

- ¿Y entonces por qué no vinieron? –volví a insistir.

- Por su trabajo, Jasper es Contador Público y es época de pagar impuesto, así que es la época que más trabajo tiene- sonreí asintiendo, me imaginaba que el pobre hombre debía estarse volviendo loco- pero en un par de semanas nos alcanza y se queda hasta que todos nos vayamos de regreso a casa.

- ¿Y Rosalie?

- Ella también está trabajando, es ingeniera mecánica, y trabaja en una de las mejores fábricas del país, y tiene sus vacaciones programadas dentro de una semana y también viene para acá, y se queda igualmente hasta que nos regresemos todos. ¿Y tú, tienes hermanos y hermanas? -Me preguntó con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada pícara, cualquiera diría que empezaba a maquinar en su mente la posibilidad de hacerla de Cupido.

- No, soy hija única, pero tengo un primo tres años mayor que yo, con quien tengo una excelente relación, es muy divertido y juguetón y siempre me tiene riendo, casi siempre estudiamos en las mismas escuelas, siempre me trató como a su hermana menor. Ahora el trabaja como Administrador de la Hacienda de mis padres, y es realmente bueno, en los 3 años que lleva al mando paso de ser un simple rancho a una hacienda muy productiva, mi papá está feliz ahora que se retiró, eso les permite a él y a mi madre viajar y disfrutar de su relación, porque al principio dedicaban mucho más tiempo a sacar adelante el rancho y tenían poco tiempo para ellos mismos. Yo me alegro mucho que por fin pasen más tiempo juntos, se aman mucho y lo merecen. –me sorprendí de mí misma, generalmente no doy tanta información personal a alguien a quien apenas conozco, bueno ni siquiera hablo tanto con quienes sí conozco, así que ahora siento que me quedé incluso sin saliva.

- Mis papás también han estado muy enamorados siempre… -me dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa- así como lo estaremos Jasper y yo… -se tapó la boca con las dos manos y me miró con cara de que, al igual que yo, había hablado demasiado.

- ¿Jasper y tú? ¿no eran como hermanos? – pregunté divertida al ver que el rostro de Alice había pasado por diferentes tonos de rojos.

- Mmm..sí, bueno no, es que… él siempre me ha… no sé… - la pobre empezó a hablar sin sentido claramente apenada por haber dicho en voz alta algo que quizá no sabía su amiga Rosalie, hermana precisamente de Jasper.

- No te preocupes no tienes que contarme, quizá algún día si sientes la confianza suficiente quieras hacerlo y yo estaré encantada de escucharte. –le dije abrazándola por los hombros, tratando de mostrarle que podía confiar en mí, pero que no pretendía forzarla a hablar de algo que claramente la hacía confundirse.

Seguimos caminado y platicando durante un rato más, hablando de todo un poco, hasta que "I gotta feeling" empezó a sonar en su celular, ella me hizo una pequeña seña con su mano, como disculpándose y tomó su teléfono para contestarlo.

- Si Edward, estoy bien, lamento haberme tardado, no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, pero ya estamos cerca de la casa… - supongo que del otro lado de la línea Edward debe haber notado el "estamos"- sí, conocí a una amiga, su nombre es Isabella… -la interrumpí pidiéndole que me llamara Bella- bueno se llama Isabella pero le gusta que le digan Bella...-silencio- sí ella va conmigo, se ofreció a acompañarme, porque yo me asusté cuando creí que me daría un ataque de asma… -más silencio- no, ya estoy bien, sólo fue un susto... Ok, nos vemos en un rato… si yo también te quiero, bye. –no supe si enternecerme por la clara preocupación de él por el bienestar de su hermana, y porque no tiene mayor problema en decirle a su " hermanita" que la quiere (seamos honestos ¿cuántos hombres lo hacen? y cuando lo hacen la gente piensa que son gay, mhh!! ¿será que Edward es gay?), ¿Ok ya estás pensando como la demás gente! ¡¡COMPÓRTATE!!

- Parece que tu hermano se preocupa mucho por ti… -le dije más como afirmación que como pregunta.

- Sí, él y yo nos hemos querido mucho desde que éramos pequeños, mis papás nos enseñaron a cuidar él uno del otro, aunque claro él es el mayor así que siempre me cuidó más a mí, de lo que yo lo cuidé a él, y aunque hemos crecido eso no ha cambiado, Edward es un hombre realmente extraordinario, noble, gentil, justo pero con un gran carácter, jamás se da por vencido y nunca permite que los "poderosos" abusen de los demás, mientras él esté presente. Ah! Y realmente guapo. – me lo dijo con una mirada y un tono que cualquiera pensaría que me lo estaba "vendiendo". Yo sólo sonreí y volteé mi vista al frente para hacer como que no entendí la indirecta, pero sobre todo para evitar que notara en mis ojos que realmente deseaba conocerlo desde que lo nombró por primera vez, después de todo, la gente que me conoce dice que mis ojos son realmente expresivos y que es fácil saber lo que pienso y siento con sólo mirarlos con atención.

Después de unos minutos de reír tanto que casi me dolía el estómago, giramos siguiendo la vereda y frente a nosotros apareció una hermosa cabaña de dos pisos, con una amplia terraza, ligeramente elevada, la cabaña tenía grandes ventanales al frente. En la terraza había un par de hamacas, y una barandilla de madera del mismo tono que el resto de la cabaña y la terraza, era un lugar realmente de ensueño, pero lo que atrapó mi vista sin poder evitarlo, incluso la risa desapareció en un instante, fue el hombre recargado en la barandilla, quien nos miró primero con su rostro serio, casi preocupado, para luego sonreír con la más hermosa sonrisa de lado que haya visto hasta entonces. Su cabello cobrizo y unos ojos casi del mismo tono que el bosque, tez blanca y labios carnosos – grrrr- color sangre. Se incorporó al vernos llegar, era alto, quizá 1.85 m, iba vestido como vaquero, con la clásica camisa clara a cuadros, desabotonada de arriba, permitiendo un atisbo de lo fuerte y bien formado de su pecho, cinturón ancho con una gran hebilla, pantalón de mezclilla, botas texanas y sombrero texano; caminó lentamente hacia la escalerilla que bajaba al nivel del terreno, su porte era el de un hombre de la realeza, su andar majestuoso, su cuerpo atlético y su mirada transparente, Alice no se había equivocado, Edward era simplemente un Dios.

Detuve ligeramente mi paso en cuanto lo vi, mis piernas perdieron de pronto su fuerza y todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció, sólo quedábamos él y yo, pero por supuesto la pequeña duende que se había convertido en mi amiga, me jaló del brazo, recordándome, no sin divertirse, que debía seguir caminando si pretendía ser presentada con esa divinidad. Yo traté de reponerme y seguir con mi andar como si nunca me hubiera detenido, y al cabo de unos pasos me encontré con él, que también había caminado hacia nosotros sin quitar su mirada de mí, (¿será cierto?, a diferencia de él yo no soy la persona más hermosa que pisa sobre la tierra, de acuerdo, soy guapa, tengo bonito cuerpo y mi cabello es hermoso (lo que más me gusta de mí, ah! y también me gusta mi sonrisa pero jamás me he sentido nada especial, bonita sí, pero tanto como muchas otras chicas, de nuevo, nada especial. Pero ese chico sí que era alguien fuera de este mundo) y sin dejar de sonreír, ¡por Dios! cómo podía alguien tener una sonrisa como ésa, y eso que era sólo una media sonrisa, no quiero ni pensar lo que me va a pasar si completa la sonrisa, creo que me desmayo.

- Mira Edward, ella es Bella. –le dijo Alice, él prestó atención a lo que ella le dijo, pero en ningún momento quito su mirada de mí, si claro, así debe hacer con todas las chicas, seguramente es su forma de seducirlas, y por lo que se puede ver le debe funcionar muuuy bien, porque conmigo prácticamente ya funcionó, ¡BELLA REACCIONA!

- Hola Bella – ok, una cosa es que sea hermoso y otra que además tenga una voz salida del cielo, a esta altura, seguramente canta como los mismísimos ángeles, ah! y también debe volar o tener una fuerza sobrenatural.

- Hola… ¿Edward? ¿verdad? – contesté tratando de sonar casual, ja!! A quién trato de engañar, a mí no por supuesto. Estire mi brazo para tomar su mano, la cual extendía hacia mí, en el momento que mis dedos se cerraron en torno a los suyos una descarga corrió por mi brazo tan intensa como cuando te golpeas el codo y te recorre una corriente eléctrica, sólo que esta vez no había dolor sólo una agradable sensación, desconcertante sí, pero agradable.

- Sí, gracias, por acompañar a mi hermanita - ¿hermanita?, si sigue hablando así y sonriendo así, ay!! esa sonrisa!, definitivamente me le voy a aventar encima– algunas veces ha sufrido ataques de asma y no han sido nada agradables, la asustan mucho, y debo confesar que a mí también, no sé qué haría si algo le pasara…

_No supe en qué momento lo decidí sólo sé que me había abrazado a su cuello y que lo besaba desesperadamente, sintiendo como él se sorprendía por un instante pero inmediatamente me correspondía con la misma pasión, apretándome contra su cuerpo, tan firme, tan cálido, tan…_

- Por eso te agradezco de corazón que te tomaras la molestia de venir hasta acá… -maldición sólo soñé despierta-, ¿te gustaría tomar algo? ¿un café, un refresco, agua…? –ta vez sólo es mi imaginación o mi propio estado anímico, pero cada vez más sentía que Edward estaba ¿nervioso?, no, debe ser mi propio deseo de que yo, una chica como cualquier otra pusiera nervioso a una dios como él.

- Gracias, pero ya me tardé y no quiero que mis papás se preocupen por mí…

- Pero puedes llamar a tu casa, -sugirió Alice señalando hacia dentro de la cabaña, como indicando que podía usar su teléfono- y avisar que te quedas un rato, después nosotros podemos llevarte de regreso, ¿verdad Edward?

- Claro será un honor poder platicar un poco y conocerte, y no te preocupes yo te llevaría hasta tu casa. –¡Vamos Bella! Acaba de decirte que ÉL te llevaría, sin la compañía del pequeño duende que tiene por hermana, es muy agradable sí pero ahora quisieras estar sola con él, ACÉPTALO.

- Gracias, pero en verdad debo irme, quizá en otra ocasión. –pero ¿qué demonios haces? ¿por qué rechazas la invitación? Tu hora de queda ni siquiera está próxima, ¿A QUÉ DIABLOS LE TIENES MIEDO? Arggg-

Sonreí a Edward y caminé a su lado para acercarme a Alice quien se había sentado en los escalones que suben a la terraza.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? Le pregunté, con una sonrisa, mientras me agachaba para quedar a su altura.

- Sí gracias, ya me siento mucho mejor -me contestó con una sonrisa aún más radiante, realmente parecía feliz, y yo no alcanzaba a entender por qué, sobre todo después del susto que se llevó, miró por un momento a su hermano y luego a mí y luego nuevamente a él, eso me puso algo nerviosa, apenas la conocía pero era claro que algo crecía en esa hermosa cabecita, así que decidí huir de ahí antes de que se pusiera más peligroso.

- Ok, entonces me voy, espero volver a verte… a verlos –me corregí rápidamente y ella sonrió aún más, sí definitivamente debo irme. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me levanté para caminar hacia Edward para despedirme, pero él aún seguía mirándome a pesar de que yo prácticamente le daba la espalda cuando me despedía de Alice.

- Nos vemos, ha sido un placer conocerte Edward… co-conocerlos – me corregí nuevamente, maldición, ¿que no puedo hacer nada bien?, pero para mi defensa ese hombre con esos increíbles ojos y la más hermosa media sonrisa pondría nerviosa a cualquiera- gracias por la invitación y espero volver a verlos –dije esto último obligándome a ver también a Alice para no seguir delatándome a mí misma.

- Cuando quieras ésta es tu casa- me lo dijo con una sonrisa y un tono que hubiera jurado que realmente deseaba que esa también fuera mi casa, yo sentí como todas las mariposas del mundo fueron a revolotear a mi estómago y volví a sonreírle antes de levantarme de puntitas y besar su mejilla como despedida, finalmente me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia mi casa, sin poder evitar sentir que dejaba mi corazón, detrás de mí, en esa dulce mirada, como ninguna otra que hubiera yo visto antes, después de caminar un tramo volteé a verlos para decirles adiós con la mano y los dos estaban parados mirándome con una sonrisa en sus ojos, realmente me sentía feliz había conocido a quienes se convertirían en dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Mi amiga y el amor de mi vida. Sí, ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado esta historia, es mi primera vez, y no se si sea buena, pero sí me divertí escribiéndola, pronto publicaré el siguiente capítulo desde la perspectiva de Edward. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, críticas y demás. Así sabré si lo estoy haciendo aunque sea un poco bien. Cuídense mucho, y que éste sea un gran año.**


	2. CON ESA CHICA ME VOY A CASAR

**Aquí les dejo el primer encuentro, y algo más, desde el punto de vista de Edward, que como buen hombre no puede ver a una chica bonita sin "llevársela a la cama"**

**ojalá les guste y espero pronto subir el tercer capítulo. BESOS.  
**

**DaniLovesEdward, mil** **gracias por tu apoyo y te dejo el segundo capítulo, antes de lo que tenía planeado, para que puedas leerlo y darme tu opinión, aunque sea pequeña, no importa, será un gusto saber de ti otra vez. Nuevamente Gracias.  
**

_**CAPÍTULO DOS**_

_**CON ESA CHICA ME VOY A CASAR**_

_**EPOV**_

Alice y yo habíamos llegado ayer a la cabaña de mis padres en Forks, era un lugar hermoso aunque en medio de un bosque, no demasiado abundante ya que nos rodeaban varios ranchos así como una de las haciendas más grandes del estado, la cual era productiva, sin duda, gracias al clima, extremadamente lluvioso y frío pero bueno para el ganado y algunas siembras. Nosotros simplemente venimos a descansar y a disfrutar un poco de la vida en el campo lejos de la locura y el estrés de la ciudad, pero jamás pensé que lo que sería un viaje de descanso, junto a mi hermana y hermanos adoptivos, se convertiría en algo que cambiaría para siempre mi vida y en cierta forma la de ellos.

Mi hermana había salido a caminar hacía más de tres horas y siendo honesto, empezaba a preocuparme, ese clima no era su mejor aliado tomando en cuenta que sufre de asma y el frío y la humedad no ayudan en nada, además parecía que había olvidado su inhalador, lo cual era muchísimo peor. Decidí darle unos minutos más antes de llamarla para saber si se encontraba bien.

Después de 15 minutos no aguanté más y la llamé.

- Alice ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunté, sin siquiera esperar a que dijera Hola, en cuanto escuché el pequeño click que indica que alguien ha contestado, mi voz sonaba realmente preocupada.

- Si Edward, estoy bien, lamento haberme tardado, no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, pero ya estamos cerca de la casa… - me tranquilicé en el momento que escuché su voz tan normal como siempre, además según me dijo ya se encontraba cerca de la cabaña. Un momento, dijo "ESTAMOS", ¿qué diablos significa eso de "estamos" ¿con quién viene?, seguramente es un idiota que no pasó por alto que MI hermanita es hermosa, NO, no lo voy a permitir, ese idiota me va a conocer…

- ¿Estamos? ¿vienes con alguien más? –gruñí.

- Sí, conocí a una amiga, su nombre es Isabella… bueno se llama Isabella pero le gusta que le digan Bella...-Mmm… una amiga, eso cambia las cosas ahora sí deseo que me conozca pero de una forma muy diferente, si me entienden.

- ¿Y viene para acá contigo, tu amiga Bella? –Umh! Bella, me gusta su nombre, aunque claro, eso no es suficiente para que la piel de mi espalda se ponga como de "gallina", definitivamente es extraño, debe ser el frío que hace en este lugar.

- Sí ella va conmigo, se ofreció a acompañarme, porque yo me asusté cuando creí que me daría un ataque de asma…

- ¿Asma? ¿Sufriste un ataque de asma?, qué pasó, ¿te sentiste mal? -pregunté nuevamente asustado, y no era para menos, cuando Alice tenía como nueve años sufrió una crisis de asma que la tuvo al borde de la muerte, así que desde entonces me tomo su enfermedad muy en serio.

- No, ya estoy bien, sólo fue un susto... Ok, nos vemos en un rato…

- De acuerdo hermanita, te veo acá, por favor cuídate. Te quiero.

- Si yo también te quiero, bye.

- Bye.

Colgué el teléfono con una mezcla de sentimientos bastante confusos, por un lado me sentí preocupado por Alice, por otro lado me sentí más tranquilo al saber que ya se encontraba bien y que estaba cerca de la cabaña y además no estaba sola, y precisamente eso era lo que provocaba la confusión, no por el hecho de que hubiera conocido a alguien, ni siquiera el hecho de que ese alguien fuera una chica, total yo tenía una larga experiencia al respecto, y no es que pretenda presumir, ni darme mis aires de conquistador, pero realmente siempre fui asediado por el sexo opuesto y no sólo chicas de mi edad o un poco mayores que yo, incluso llegué a tener "propuestas indecorosas" de señoras, las cuales por supuesto rechacé, no porque no fueran hermosas mujeres, lo eran, sino porque siempre me he sentido atraído por mujeres de mi edad, me siento más cómodo, aunque en una ocasión estuve a punto de caer en la seducción de una hermosa mujer de más de cuarenta años, cuando yo tenía 18, pero me detuvo el hecho de que era la mamá de uno de mis amigos y si en ella no cupo la prudencia de no involucrarse de esa forma con un amigo de su hijo, en mi si la había así que me disculpé y me alejé de ella.

No, no podía entender por qué de pronto me sentí ansioso por conocer a esa nueva amiga de Alice, lo sé estaba siendo irracional, sabiendo de antemano que siempre me veo rodeado por bellas mujeres, ya que tengo uno de los trabajos más envidiados, soy fotógrafo profesional y en mi larga cartera de clientes están las revistas de moda más prestigiosas, agencias de modelaje e incluso me he aventurado en foto safaris, así que no, no me falta el contacto con bellas mujeres. Pero esta vez era diferente, ni siquiera sabía cómo era ella físicamente, o si tenía novio, o si era una engreída, nada, ni siquiera tenía una pequeña pista por parte de mi hermana, quien nunca pierde la oportunidad de echarme indirectas, con gestos, frases o incluso su tono de voz. Tendré que esperar a que regresen.

Me quedé algunos minutos como león enjaulado, dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la estancia, hasta que decidí que si no dejaba de hacerlo definitivamente haría un hoyo en el piso, así que salí a la terraza y me sostuve con ambas manos de la barandilla, mirando hacia el sendero por el que suponía que llegarían ellas.

Habían pasado quizá cinco minutos cuando alcancé a oír unas risas, una era definitivamente la de mi hermanita, y la otra… era angelical, contagiosa, era imposible no sonreír ante ese sonido. Segundos después pude ver a mi hermana caminando hacia la cabaña acompañada de la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Era alta, al menos para ser mujer, con un hermoso cabello color chocolate, cayéndole en suaves onda debajo de los hombros, traía una chaqueta beige (beis) con cuello de peluche, un suéter delgado ceñido a su hermoso torso, pantalón de mezclilla de los llamados "strech" adhiriéndose perfectamente a su cadera y sus torneadas piernas, ni muy delgadas ni muy gruesas, simplemente perfectas, botas café, pero sobre todo un rostro como ningún otro, con una sonrisa que no podía hacer menos que derretirme, unos ojos grandes y del mismo color chocolate que su cabello, su nariz delgada y hermosa y su mentón suave y perfecto.

Por un momento me quedé petrificado sin poder quitar mi mirada de ella, y casi sentí que le pasó lo mismo, porque también se detuvo un momento y sólo volvió a caminar hasta que Alice la tomó del brazo y la jaló. Yo también reaccioné y empecé a bajar por las escaleras de la terraza, aún sin quitar mi vista de ella, seguí caminando hasta que me encontré a menos de un metro de ella, realmente es un milagro que no haya tropezado, y no porque yo sea torpe, de hecho no lo soy, pero el terreno no es precisamente una pista de baile, hay piedras y bordes que pudieron hacerme trastabillar, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que desde que me hundí en sus ojos todo a mi alrededor desapareció.

- Mira Edward, ella es Bella. –Me dijo Alice, escuché cada palabra que me dijo, pero seguí perdido en ese delicioso chocolate que rellenaba sus lindos ojos, no sé si la hice sentir incómoda mirándola así, jamás en todas mis múltiples conquistas había mirado a alguien de esa forma, ni siquiera yo me reconocía.

- Hola Bella – la saludé y extendí mi mano para saludarla.

- Hola… ¿Edward? ¿verdad? – sabía mi nombre, digo no es raro puesto que venía con mi hermana y obviamente ella le habló de mí, pero aún así oírlo de sus labios con esa voz tan femenina, tan suave y tan hermosa me dejó sin aliento. Estiró su brazo para tomar mi mano, y en ese momento sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi brazo y viajar hasta mi corazón cada vez me sentía más confundido, cómo podía experimentar tanto en tan poco tiempo, había visto mujeres hermosas antes, ¡DIABLOS! Me había acostado con mujeres despampanantes y jamás sentí algo similar.

- Sí, gracias, por acompañar a mi hermanita – le contesté tratando de concentrarme en el presente en lugar de seguir viajando a un futuro en el que yo simplemente la tomaba de la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí y besándola como si no hubiera mañana, como si todos mis besos dados no fueran más que simples juegos de niños– algunas veces ha sufrido ataques de asma y no han sido nada agradables, la asustan mucho, y debo confesar que a mí también, no sé qué haría si algo le pasara… -continué.

Por un momento sentí que Bella se alejaba de nuestra dimensión, parecía como si se sumergiera en sus propios pensamientos, pero cuáles podían ser, porque por un segundo miró mi cuello, mi boca y hasta mi pecho, ¿mordiéndose el labio?, no seguramente sólo estoy deseando que eso fuera verdad y ya empecé a alucinar.

- Por eso te agradezco de corazón que te tomaras la molestia de venir hasta acá… -Mmm, pareciera que mis palabras la sacaran de su ensoñación, ¿será posible? ¿será que no me equivoqué? ¿Qué tal vez ese sonrojo de sus mejillas signifiquen que también le gusto? Debía averiguarlo-, ¿te gustaría tomar algo? ¿un café, un refresco, agua…? –quizá si aceptara pasar un rato con nosotros pudiera descifrar a esta hermosa mujer y esas miradas y gestos que estaba teniendo, pero también me arriesgaba a delatarme a mí mismo porque cada vez me sentía más ¿nervioso?, no lo entendía ella era sólo una chica, claro una chica increíblemente hermosa con un cuerpo exquisito, una voz angelical, unos ojos chocolate que empezaban a volverme loco, DEBO calmarme o voy a explotar.

- Gracias, pero ya me tardé y no quiero que mis papás se preocupen por mí… -por favor, por favor quédate, solo un rato…

- Pero puedes llamar a tu casa, -sugirió Alice, gracias hermanita, eres la mejor del mundo, ya hasta te perdoné las horas de preocupación que me hiciste pasar- y avisar que te quedas un rato, después nosotros podemos llevarte de regreso, ¿verdad Edward?- Sonreí asintiendo a la pregunta de Alice, pero sobre todo sonreí hacia mis adentros pensando en esa posibilidad, definitivamente amaba a ese pequeño duende.

- Claro será un honor poder platicar un poco y conocerte, y no te preocupes yo te llevaría hasta tu casa. –Ups! Acabo de decir que YO la llevaría a su casa, eso fue muy arriesgado, por no decir que perfecto, pero aceptará? ¿o la habré asustado?, no creo su ojos brillaron aún más, creo que le agradó la idea, pero…

- Gracias, pero en verdad debo irme, quizá en otra ocasión. –Maldición, no quiso, pero sin embargo no cerró del todo la puerta, dejó un quizá en el aire, y yo no sé cómo pero lo iba a tomar, así tenga que pedirle ayuda al mismísimo demonio, perdón a Alice.

Me sonrió y caminó hacia Alice quien se había sentado en los escalones que suben a la terraza.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? -Le preguntó, con una sonrisa, mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura– Dios, además de hermosa era amable y realmente se había preocupado por mi hermana, definitivamente no descansaría hasta que esa chica aceptara pasar conmigo por el resto de sus días.

- Sí gracias, ya me siento mucho mejor -le contestó Alice con una sonrisa, me miró por un momento, luego miró a Bella y luego nuevamente a mí, la conocía muy bien para saber que algo crecía en esa pequeña cabecita, así que sólo sonreí.

- Ok, entonces me voy, espero volver a verte… a verlos –se corrigió rápidamente obviamente por cortesía, no quería parecer grosera ignorándome como si yo no estuviera ahí. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Alice y se levantó para caminar hacia mí, ¡vaya! me siento como un adolescente que se emociona ante la posibilidad de recibir también un beso de la hermosísima mujer, perfectamente capaz de pasar por una famosa modelo de fama internacional.

- Nos vemos, ha sido un placer conocerte Edward… co-conocerlos – se volvió a corregir pero esta vez no sólo pareció simple educación, sino más bien fue como si su subconsciente la hubiera traicionado, no pude evitar sonreírle- gracias por la invitación y espero volver a verlos –dijo mirando a Alice, parecía como si ya no quisiera mirarme a los ojos será… ¿la pondré nerviosa? Eso sería… simplemente maravilloso.

- Cuando quieras ésta es tu casa- le dije sonriendo y deseando que algún día ésta también sea su casa, volvió a sonreírme antes de levantarse para besar mi mejilla como despedida, en ese momento todo dejó de existir sólo éramos ella y yo y esa sensación en mi mejilla, tan intensa que era lo único que me recordaba que todo esto no era un sueño, que era realidad, más efectivo y placentero que el típico pellizco.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando. Sentí mi corazón acompasarse al ritmo de sus pasos y cuando un miedo empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo pensando que quizá no volvería a verla volteó sonriendo para decirnos adiós con la mano. En ese momento supe que sí, que me casaría con esa chica, jamás la dejaría ir ni dejaría que nadie más que no fuera yo la reclamara como suya, era el amor de mi vida. Sí, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Alice y yo entramos a la cabaña y ahí le pedí –sí claro, yo diría que más bien le exigí- que me platicara todo lo referente a Bella, cómo la había conocido, cómo se ofreció a acompañarla, en fin todo. Al final de su plática y de asegurarme que sabía en dónde vivía Bella yo me levanté como un niño pequeño que recibe de cumpleaños el robot de juguete que ha deseado desde hacía tiempo… y la abracé, levantándola del suelo y dándole un enorme beso en la frente. Alice rió porque hacía mucho que no me veía tan feliz, incluso me perdonó que casi la dejé sin aire.

El resto de la tarde pasamos planeando cómo haríamos para volver a ver a Bella, yo ya no soportaba la idea de esperar varios días y menos que fuera la casualidad la que nos reuniera nuevamente, así que acordamos que Alice iría de visita a la hacienda "El Crepúsculo" que es donde vive Bella con sus padres y según entendí, con su primo. Cenamos mientras seguíamos hablando de lo mismo y tratando de perfeccionar nuestro plan.

Me fui a dormir, al menos esa era mi intención, con la imagen de Bella en mi mente, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su piel, su cuerpo… vuelvo a repetirlo he tenido frente a mí muchas mujeres hermosas, algunas con mínima ropa, otras semidesnudas y otras más, completamente desnudas en mi cama, mi coche, mi estudio, etc., por qué entonces una chica que apenas vi unos minutos me tenía dando vueltas en mi cama sin poder dormir, y eso era definitivamente insólito porque si hay algo que me caracteriza es que yo pongo la cabeza en la almohada e inmediatamente me quedo dormido, jamás sufrí de insomnio, ¡bueno! es más mi mamá dice que yo no me duermo ¡ME MUERO!, y no despierto, ¡RESUCITO!. Y sin embargo ya eran las dos de la mañana y yo seguía pensando en ella, y para ser sincero no eran los pensamientos más inocentes que podía tener.

No me considero un adicto al sexo, pero siempre he sabido aprovechar esos placeres cuando se presenta la oportunidad y en mi trabajo eso es bastante seguido, aunque en mi defensa, jamás me acosté con alguien que tuviera novio, prometido y mucho menos marido, ni con ninguna chica que le interesara a algún amigo mío.

_Me imaginé tomando de la mano a Bella y conduciéndola lentamente a la alcoba principal de la cabaña, la cual se encuentra en el segundo piso, y es donde yo me estoy quedando actualmente. Con cada escalón que subíamos el corazón de Bella latía cada vez más rápido y yo simplemente le sonreía de vez en cuando para hacerla sentir en confianza, finalmente llegamos a la habitación, con un hermoso estilo rústico, donde la cama kingsize sobresale de todo lo demás, en ella hay un edredón color "crudo" (_N.A. un tipo de blanco_) y cojines de diferentes tamaños a juego con el edredón. Cuando Bella cruzó por fin la puerta yo la cerré detrás de ella y la abracé por la cintura acercando su espalda a mi pecho, retiré suavemente el cabello de su hombro derecho para así poder despejar su cuello el cual empecé a besar lentamente, primero pequeños besos subiendo y bajando por toda la línea que va de su hombro hasta la parte trasera de su oreja y luego un poco más hacia su garganta aprovechando que ella me daba entrada al inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, poco a poco su respiración se volvía más agitada y su cuerpo se estremecía más y más conforme mis manos subían de su cintura hacia su pecho pero sin llegar a ellos, ella gimió un poco en protesta al darse cuenta que yo bajaba mis manos nuevamente hacia su abdomen y luego lateralmente a su cadera, pero siempre manteniéndome en los límites "permitidos". Esas reacciones suyas a mis caricias y mis besos, empezaban a volverme loco, si mi cadera hubiera estado más pegada a su cuerpo, ella hubiera notado como mi "miembro" se encontraba más y más duro, pero eso lo dejaría para después, debía excitarla primero, hacerla sentir como nunca en su vida. _

_Cuando quiso girarse hacia mí para besarme en la boca, no se lo permití, tomándola más firmemente de los costados y en compensación reanudé mis caricias en su vientre subiendo suavemente por dentro de su blusa hasta llegar a sus pechos, ella gimió más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora, lo que me hizo sentir feliz, porque yo sólo deseaba que ella se sintiera plena, que mis manos y mis besos la hicieran sentir lo que ningún otro hombre hubiera hecho, (grrrr! ¿otro hombre? No, ningún otro hombre podía haber profanado ese santuario que sólo era mío, y que jamás sería de otro, de eso me encargaría yo), al principio acaricié sus pechos por encima de su sostén, pero poco a poco fui introduciendo mis manos dentro hasta que pude sentir el toque más suave y hermoso en toda mi vida, la suave piel de sus senos, la dureza de sus pequeños pezones, ¡Dios! No había nada mejor que esto, ya no pude soportar más y dejé de acariciarlos para poder desabrochar su sostén, inmediatamente después la gire de frente a mí y la besé con absoluta pasión, casi olvidándome de respirar. _

_Le quité la blusa dejando su torso completamente expuesto a mis ojos, que ante tal belleza y perfección se sentían como "primerizos", poco a poco empecé a besar su cuello bajando por su hombro mientras, la dirigía paso a paso hacia la cama, donde la recosté suavemente mientras mis manos "protegían" sus pechos esperando ser reemplazadas por mis labios y mi lengua, que ni siquiera me pidió permiso para empezar a jugar con su pezón. Por favor, como había podido perderme de lo más hermoso, durante tanto tiempo. No sólo era su piel, su exquisito olor, su dulce sabor, su calidez, eran los sonidos más placenteros y excitantes que salían de la boca de Bella. Cada vez que mis manos acariciaban sus pechos ella gemía, de una forma que me hacía sentir que no soportaría mucho más, y cuando bese por primera vez su pezón dijo mi nombre en un gemido de placer tan intenso, que no soporté más, empecé a desabrochar su pantalón y a bajarlo poco a poco con su ayuda, quedando sólo con unas delicadas pantaletas de suave encaje, las cuales no pude evitar arrancarlas con mis dientes ella levantó su mirada sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo tan excitada que sólo me tomó de la cabeza y me jaló hacia ella besándome con tanta pasión y desesperación que no podía detenerme, sino hasta que sentí un delicioso calor abrazando mi miembro, era su mano la que lo tomaba direccionándolo a su entrada, cuando sentí la humedad que emanaba de ella, le sonreí con todo el fuego desbordándose en mis ojos y empuje una y otra vez, me empujé dentro de ella, Bella se estremecía cada vez más de placer y con sus piernas abrazó mi cintura, dándome una mayor entrada._

_Nuestras caderas se acompasaron permitiendo una mejor penetración, podía sentir como ella se encontraba cerca del orgasmo así que empecé a embestir cada vez más intenso hasta que sentí sus paredes contraerse una y otra vez hasta que yo no pude detener más lo inevitable y me "vine" casi al mismo tiempo que ella._

_Me recosté a su lado y la atraje hacia mi pecho, besando su frente y abrazándola fuertemente por un momento, sin sentir ese deseo de escapar de su lado como siempre me había pasado, cada vez que tenía sexo con otras mujeres. Por primera vez quería despertar al lado de una mujer, de mi Bella, y así sería siempre, poco a poco su respiración se fue haciendo más suave y finalmente yo también me quedé dormido._

Desperté con los rayos de sol que entraban por el ventanal y me daban directo a los ojos, busqué inmediatamente a Bella con mis manos, aún sin abrir mis ojos ya que el sol me deslumbraba, pero no la encontré. Levanté mi cabeza para buscarla en la habitación y volteé hacia el baño, quizá estaba ahí, pero justo cuando iba a llamarla, -Bel…- me di cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, el mejor sueño de toda mi vida, sonreí, pero inmediatamente me sentí vacío, ¿qué tenía esa mujer, que empezaba a tener tal poder sobre mí? Lo que había empezado como una fantasía se había convertido en un vívido sueño, tan vívido que por supuesto me había provocado una regresión, y digo regresión, porque como cualquier adolescente, acababa de tener un sueño húmedo ¡HÚMEDO! Por Dios esa chica va a ser mi perdición.

* * *

**SÉ QUE PIDO DEMASIADO, YA ES BASTANTE CON QUE ME HAYAN REGALADO UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO LEYENDO ESTE FANFIC, PERO SI PUDIERAN REGALÁRME OTRO POQUITO DEJÁNDOME SU OPINIÓN, LES JURO QUE LES VOY A ESTAR ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDA, ES MÁS YA NO LES HAGO EL VUDÚ QUE PENSABA HACERLES, JAJAJAJA. EN SERIO SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MÍ SUS OPINIONES. LES MANDO UN ENOOORME BESO. CUÍDENSE.**


	3. VOLVER A VERLA

**No sé si siempre pueda subir tan répido los capítulos, pero mientras mis actividades lo permitan haré el intento. Ojalá les guste la historia, exprimo a mi pobre cerebro, deseando que así sea, y lo hago de todo corazón. Por favor déjenme saber sus impresiones, si les gusta o la odian, cualquier opinión es importante para mí. Gracias y les mando muchos besos.  
**

_**CAPÍTULO TRES**_

_**VOLVER A VERLA**_

_**EPOV**_

Después de la desilusión de darme cuenta que sólo había sido un sueño, me levanté, realmente necesitaba un baño, no sólo por el hecho de que gracias a mis regresiones de adolescente, estaba un poco pegajoso, ¡qué asco!, también necesitaba enfriarme un poco, y no porque el clima no fuera lo suficientemente frío, si no porque esa chica me estaba trastornando en serio. Sin embargo, si el plan que Alice y yo habíamos hecho la noche anterior, funcionaba, vería a Bella muy pronto, y eso me hacía sentir feliz.

Mientras me daba un baño "frío" empecé a sentir que quizá ver a Bella llevaría más horas de las que yo podía soportar, aún cuando la viera ese mismo día, así que mientras el agua fría aclaraba mi mente empecé a idear una forma de verla pronto aunque fuera de lejos. Mientras seguía repasando todo lo que recordaba del lugar y de cómo podía escabullirme hasta donde ella estuviera, me enredé una toalla en la cadera y salí del baño aún empapado, con el agua cayendo desde mi cabello hasta mi rostro y pecho, entonces me vi a mí mismo frente a una luna (**N.A.** en mi país se les llama así a los espejos muy grandes, de cuerpo entero o aún más grandes), aunque me considero en general sencillo y amable con la gente, no niego que soy algo vanidoso, cuido mi apariencia, mi ropa, bueno Alice cuida mi ropa, entro un poco en la categoría de "metrosexual", pero no demasiado, pero al verme de cuerpo entero en el espejo, así con mi torso desnudo, aún mojado, el cabello dejando caer pequeños "ríos" de agua hacia mi pecho, el cual gracias al ejercicio se encuentra en buena forma, ni delgado ni demasiado musculoso, me pregunté si Bella podría encontrarme atractivo, si sería posible que me considerara el hombre más atractivo que jamás haya visto, así como yo la consideraba la mujer más hermosa que he conocido jamás.

Un instante me sentía lo suficientemente atractivo para merecerla y al siguiente instante sentía que ni con toda la sensualidad que trasmitía el hombre semidesnudo reflejado en el espejo lograría que ella se enamorara de mí. Mi pecho era todo un arcoíris de emociones, que no lograría controlar hasta que volviera a tenerla en mis brazos, ¡ja!, "volviera", pero si jamás la he tenido en mis brazos excepto en ese hermoso sueño, en el que me convertía en su dueño, donde ella me demostraba en cada beso, cada mirada, cada caricia, que era mía y de nadie más, así como yo era suyo y jamás volvería a estar con ninguna otra mujer. Después de todo ya había estado con demasiadas mujeres y ninguna me hizo sentir lo que siento por ella, ¡Y NI SIQUIERA LA HE BESADO! No me canso de decirlo ¡esa chica va a ser mi perdición!

Seguía absorto en mis pensamientos cuando Alice entró a mi cuarto.

-¡Alice! –le grité- ¿no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?, podría estar desnudo, bueno más de lo que estoy ahora. –ella sonrió poniendo los ojos en blanco como si yo EXAGERARA.

-Ay! Por favor, te he visto desnudo, o ¿ya lo olvidaste? –dijo en tono divertido.

-No, claro que no lo he olvidado –le dije molesto- y si me viste desnudo es porque también entraste a mi cuarto sin tocar -ella sólo hizo un ademán con la mano como diciendo "déjalo ya, no es la gran cosa, soy sólo tu hermana", como si eso bastara-, y ahora si no te molesta quisiera ponerme algo de ropa, no me siento muy cómodo hablando contigo en este estado.

-¡Ja! Cualquiera diría que nunca has estado desnudo frente a una mujer.

-¿Acaso no puedo tener una plática normal con mi hermana? Más bien, ¿acaso no puedo tener una hermana normal?

-De acuerdo sólo voltéate un momento mientras me pongo un pantalón –puso sus ojos en blanco pero finalmente se dio media vuelta y yo aproveché para ponerme un pantalón, sin ropa interior, porque no me quería arriesgar a que el "angelito" se desesperara y se volteara antes de tiempo. -Ya puedes voltear, ahora sí me puedes decir ¿cuál es tu prisa?-.

-Recordé que cerca del "Crepúsculo" (la Hacienda de los padres de Bella y donde ella obviamente vive) hay las ruinas de una antigua iglesia…

-Sí, ¿y? –le pregunté realmente no entendía a qué venía todo esto.

-Que esa iglesia tenía un campanario y…

-¿Y? –deseaba tanto quedarme solo para seguir pensando en cómo podía hacer para ver a Bella antes de que lleváramos a cabo el plan que empecé a desesperarme con todo lo que me estaba diciendo Alice, y si a eso le añadimos que mi "pequeño yo" se estaba empezando a congelar por falta de ropa interior…

-¡¡Si me dejaras hablar ya hubiera terminado!! ¡Y PODRÍAS PONERTE ROPA INTERIOR PARA QUE EL "PEQUEÑO EDDIE" YA NO SE ESTUVIERA CONGELANDO! -¿cómo diablos lo hace? ¿cómo supo que no me había puesto bóxers?, lo juro a veces pienso que ese diablillo es síquica. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Será que con el frío mi "pequeño ¿Eddie?" se había reducido a niveles alarmantemente notorios? Mi hermana no ha volteado a esa dirección ¿o sí?

-¿Cómo diablos lo llamaste? y ¿cómo diablos sabes que no traigo ropa interior? –pregunté con una mezcla de asombro, enojo y sobre todo vergüenza.

-Lo llamé Eddie, porque por si lo has olvidado tú lo llamabas así cuando eras niño, y supuse que no traías ropa interior porque te pusiste muy rápido el pantalón. -¡JaJa! Había olvidado por completo que cuando era pequeño mi mamá empezó a llamar a mi pene "pequeño Eddie" y yo me acostumbré y también empecé a hacerlo. -¿podemos seguir?

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué tiene que ver el campanario de la vieja iglesia? ¿por qué debería importarme? –le pregunté un poco más relajado, eso de Eddie me había hecho reír y por tanto me había relajado, aunque el pequeño duende aún no me dijo como sabía que "mi Eddie" tenía frío.

-Pues que si tantas ganas tienes de volver a ver a Bella y no te puedas esperar a realizar nuestro plan…

-En serio, ¿cómo demonios lo haces? –pregunté cada vez más asombrado de la capacidad de mi hermana para saber cosas que se supone no debería saber.

-… podrías subir hasta el campanario –continuó como si no la hubiera interrumpido- y llevar unos "binoculares" y con suerte la puedas ver, ayer que la vi estaba caminando sola por el campo, quizá le guste dar paseos y entonces puedas verla. -Corrí a abrazarla contra mi pecho y recargué mi rostro en un suave cabello.

-En serio eres la mejor hermana que alguien podía desear, no sé qué haría sin ti. –le dije con una gran sonrisa y con toda la sinceridad de que era capaz- Si alguna vez he sido malo contigo por favor perdóname.

Sonrió y me devolvió el abrazo, después de un momento se separó de mí y dándome un beso en la mejilla me deseó suerte, finalmente salió de mi habitación.

Más animado terminé de vestirme, el día no era tan fresco, incluso estaba soleado, así que sólo me puse una camisa vaquera, pantalones de mezclilla, un sombrero texano y botas, y me decidí bajar a desayunar algo antes de ir a la torre que Alice me había dicho. Afortunadamente en la cabaña había unos binoculares de largo alcance así que si Bella decidía salir a dar un paseo sin duda podría verla.

Caminé por cerca de 30 minutos antes de encontrar las ruinas y con ellas la torre del campanario, en bastante mejor estado que el resto de la iglesia, afortunadamente las escaleras que suben al campanario no eran de madera, porque de ser así seguramente estarían podridas y resultaría peligroso subir por ellas. En cuanto llegué al campanario empecé a buscar los terrenos de la hacienda de Bella, se encontraban hacia el este, y la casona era la que más al este estaba, por tanto su vista era hacia el oeste, seguramente desde la terraza se podía ver el crepúsculo, sin ninguna construcción, bosque o cerro que lo impidiera, supongo que de ahí el nombre de la Hacienda.

Afortunadamente llevé un libro para pasar el rato, porque esta espera podía durar horas, lo había leído en otras ocasiones pero por algún motivo me gustaba lo suficiente como para volverlo a leer una y otra vez. La primera vez que leí "Cumbres Borrascosas" fue en la secundaria para un trabajo de literatura, pero desde entonces me gustó. Cada pocos minutos revisaba los terrenos y la casa de Bella esperando poder verla.

Perdí la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba ahí cuando de pronto vi a alguien caminar feliz por los campos, mi corazón saltó en mi pecho, y aunque aún no confirmaba que fuera ella, mi corazón me dijo que sí. Me llevé los binoculares al rostro, y ahí apareció ella, a través de los lentes, con una gran sonrisa, se veía contenta, parecía una niña a la que por primera vez se le permitía correr y saltar por aquel inmenso campo sin tener a alguien que la estuviera limitando para que no se lastimara. Por un momento volteó su mirada hacia la torre donde yo me encontraba, su sonrisa disminuyó un poco pero no del todo, era como si supiera que yo estaba allí, pero eso era prácticamente imposible, ya que me encontraba a bastante distancia además de que la parte interna del campanario se encontraba en la sombra así que dudo que pudiera notar a alguien parado ahí, sin embargo siguió mirando, como con curiosidad, cerca de un minuto y finalmente se volteó no sin antes "regalarme" una gran sonrisa.

A la par que ella yo empecé a sonreír y viéndola ahí no podía dejar de hacerlo, no había nada que pudiera nublar mi felicidad, ¿o sí? Llevaba unos minutos siguiendo a Bella a través de los binoculares, cuando de pronto su rostro se volvió un poco más serio, pero esta vez no fue como cuando volteó hacia donde yo estaba, esta vez su seriedad era real. Segundos después volvió a sonreír pero me dio la impresión de que su sonrisa no era completa, era como si no le hubiera llegado a sus ojos, aunque a esta distancia era imposible saberlo ni siquiera con los binoculares.

Más tardé en darme cuenta de lo que pasaba que lo que le tomó a mi corazón ponerse completamente helado, un hombre joven se había acercado a Bella saludándola con un beso en la mejilla mientras ponía una de sus manos en su cintura, en la cintura que ME pertenecía. El beso terminó en la mejilla de Bella sólo porque ella alcanzó a reaccionar y volteó su cara para evitar que la besara en los labios, eso era bueno, a ella no le agradaba del todo, de lo contrario habría aceptado su beso. Mi corazón bajo cero aumentó unos cuantos grados al ver que ella no se interesaba. Pero quién era ese tipo, que claramente si tenía interés en ella y que seguramente no se conformaba con sus rechazos, debía tener mucho cuidado, no fuera a resultar un maldito capaz de aprovecharse de ella de tener la oportunidad. Lo mataría con mis propias manos si tan sólo intentaba lastimar a mi ángel.

Viviría para cuidarla de todo y de todos y si fuera necesario daría mi vida a cambio de la suya. Aquel tipo alto, rubio, de complexión media, llevaba ya un rato platicando con Bella, y yo cada vez me estaba poniendo peor, estuve a punto de bajar de ahí y correr hacia donde estaba mi ángel fingiendo un encuentro casual, cuando mi teléfono sonó, era Alice.

-Edward no vayas a hacer una tontería -¿cómo lo hace esa psíquica enana?-, ya deberías regresar yo estoy a punto de salir a buscar a Bella según el plan, lo mejor es que esperes en la cabaña.

-De acuerdo voy para allá. –Juro que si Alice no fuera una sabelotodo ya estaría corriendo hacia mi ángel, pero tenía razón mi hermanita podría echar todo a perder. Así que volví a mirar con los binoculares hacia donde estaba Bella y el tipo ese, cuando de pronto ella volvió a voltear hacia la torre y volvió a sonreír, como si supiera que yo estaba ahí. Me sentí feliz, aunque por supuesto era absurdo que ella lo supiera –_y aunque lo supiera eso no significa que le intereses como para sonreír sólo porque estás ahí-_ me dijo una pequeña voz en mi cabeza. Simplemente suspiré y emprendí mi viaje a la cabaña, que ya se encontraba sola puesto que Alice ya había ido a buscar a Bella.

_**BPOV**_

Cuando regresé a la hacienda me sentía realmente feliz, acababa de conocer a una chica realmente linda y divertida, dejando de lado el hecho de que estaba realmente asustada cuando la vi por primera vez, pero cuando finalmente se calmó y dejó de lado el susto que le había provocado el asma, resultó ser una joven extraordinaria, y aunque por supuesto eso me hacía sentirme contenta, prácticamente no conozco a nadie de mi edad en este lugar, la mayoría de mis conocidos son de la edad de mis padres o aún mayores que ellos, y los hijos de todos ellos se encuentran en la universidad, donde yo debería estar. Pero la verdadera razón de por qué me sentía feliz, me resultaba confusa, el conocer nuevos amigos no parecía suficiente. Conocer además de a Alice a su hermano Edward era sin duda una razón más cercana a la causa de mi reciente estado de ánimo. Creo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer personalmente a alguien tan perfecto, del tipo que sólo se ve en TV o en exclusivas pasarelas, sin embargo lo había tenido a centímetros de mi cuerpo, había podido respirar su aroma, tocar su mano, hundirme en el verde de sus ojos, incluso rozar su mejilla con mis labios. Mis labios… aún sentía la cálida sensación de su piel, tan suave como la de un bebé… ¡Por Dios! Será mejor que me calme o voy a terminar ardiendo en combustión espontánea. ¡Bueno, hasta mi mamá notó lo ridícula de mi sonrisa!

-Bella, ¿qué pasa, por qué sonríes así? "el que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda" –si supiera que no se trata de una maldad sino que simplemente me sentía feliz, ridícula e irracionalmente feliz.

-No te preocupes, Reneé, no hice nada malo, te lo juro. –le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser como todas las hijas y simplemente llamarme "mamá"? –me preguntó sin que en su tono hubiera realmente molestia o decepción, más bien parecía que estaba resignada a que yo la llamara por su nombre.

-Porque a diferencia de muchas hijas, mi madre es muy joven y hermosa como para tener a una hija como yo, y además me sentiría rara diciéndole "mamá" a una de mis mejores amigas. -dije como si eso zanjara el asunto. Ella simplemente sonrió de oreja a oreja y dejó por la paz aquel asunto.

El resto del día fue como cualquier otro, cenamos juntos, Charlie, mi papá, Reneé y yo. Me despedí de ellos y me retiré a mi habitación, que aunque no era la recámara principal, al igual que esa, tenía un enorme ventanal orientado al oeste, por lo que se veían los atardeceres sin nada que lo impidiera, tal como mis bisabuelos lo habían querido cuando construyeron esta hacienda y la nombraron "Crepúsculo". Cambié mi ropa por una sencilla pijama de dos piezas, me cepillé el cabello y los dientes y me metí a la cama, con toda la buena intención de dormir y quizá despertar a tiempo para ver el amanecer, ya que mi habitación al igual que las otras tres que se encontraban en el tercer piso de la casona, tenía vista tanto al oriente como al poniente por lo que podía disfrutar desde mi recámara de los dos momentos del día que más me gustaban.

Tuve un sueño algo raro, no porque fuera extraño, si no porque no era común que yo tuviera ese tipo de sueños, de los que pondrían rojo a cualquiera. Me encontraba sentada contra el respaldo de una cama, con mis piernas ligeramente flexionadas, sin embargo no podía ver el lugar, porque simplemente tenía los ojos vendados, sin embargo no sentí temor, pero cuando traté de mover mis brazos, me di cuenta de que estaban atados a cada lado de mi cuerpo, ligeramente apartados de mí, las ataduras se sentían suaves pero firmes, y aunque por un momento sentí como si aquel sueño fuera a transformarse en pesadilla, eso no pasó, por el contrario me sentía tranquila, casi podía decirse que me sentía ansiosa, pero no de una forma negativa, más bien anhelante. Me sentía sonreír ligeramente sabiendo que era observada, mientras me encontraba en aquella posición. Mi respiración se hacía cada vez más profunda, sentía mi pecho subir y bajar rozando la suave seda del camisón que vestía, cada vez más y más excitada. De pronto unas manos suaves y cálidas empezaron a acariciar mis pies haciendo que una corriente intensa y placentera recorriera desde el punto que esas manos me tocaban hasta mi pecho, las caricias eran tan suaves y lentas que mi piel se sentía cada vez más sensible ante su toque, subían ligeramente hacia mis tobillos y antes de abandonarlos para continuar con su movimiento ascendente, los labios más suaves que haya yo sentido en mi, relativamente, corta vida, empezaron a besar mis pies, con besos cortos pero profundos. Mi nivel de excitación era alarmante, tanto que desperté bruscamente, bañada en sudor y sintiéndome confundida por aquel sueño tan vívido, deseando con todas mis fuerzas saber de quién eran esas manos y esos labios que tanto placer me proporcionaban.

Como tanta gente, intenté dormir y soñar otra vez lo mismo, pero por supuesto no lo logré. Sin embargo fue suficiente para que a la mañana despertara con un excelente humor y un deseo de vivir, como pocas veces lo había sentido.

Desayuné ligero en compañía de mis padres, quienes me miraban con curiosidad, quizá porque desde que llegué, hacía unas dos semanas, no me habían visto tan contenta como ahora, a pesar de que a veces salía con Mike, hijo de los dueños de uno de los ranchos vecinos. Mike es un hombre atractivo, y sin duda para muchas chicas, interesante, pero a mí no terminaba de convencerme, por momentos disfrutaba de su plática y sus atenciones, pera la verdad es que a veces me asfixiaba, exageraba en sus halagos y detalles, me visitaba prácticamente diario, a pesar que en todas las formas, aceptables por la buena educación, había tratado de darle a entender que no era necesario que lo hiciera.

Le había dicho que seguramente tenía muchas cosas importantes que hacer, junto a su padre se encargaba de la administración del rancho de su familia, que era suficiente si nos veíamos una o dos veces por semana, sin embargo no había logrado convencerlo, y yo era demasiado "noble" por no decir "cobarde" para ponerle un alto, no quería herir sus sentimientos.

Lo cierto es que si a veces salía con él era para matar el aburrimiento, aún extrañaba algunas de las cosas que había en la ciudad donde se encuentra la universidad donde hasta hace unas semanas estudiaba, y a la que pensaba regresar algún día, a terminar mi carrera.

Después de terminar mi ligero desayuno me despedí de mis padres dándoles un beso en la mejilla y me dirigía a mi cuarto para darme un baño antes de salir, como casi todos los días, a dar un paseo por la hacienda. Amaba ese lugar y no me aburría recorrerlo, ya fuera a caballo o caminando.

Me puse botas, pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa a cuadros y un chaleco de piel, peiné mi cabello en una coleta y salí de la casa, sin pensar realmente hacia dónde, en realidad dejé que mis pies me llevaran hacia mi lugar favorito, un campo con pastos y flores silvestres, algunos árboles y rocas grandes donde a veces me sentaba a disfrutar del paisaje.

Como una niña pequeña, de pronto sentí el deseo de correr en aquél campo, sonriendo levantando mi rostro para dejar que el sol lo bañara con sus rayos, quien sabe, quizá esta vez lograría que mi piel pálida tomara algo de color. ¡Ja! Si claro, podía quedarme tendida horas al sol y sólo lograría quemaduras pero ni una pizca de color.

Llevaba un rato dando vueltas y sonriendo cuando por algún motivo volteé hacia la vieja iglesia que se veía a la distancia, es como si algo en su campanario atrajera mi atención, no podía explicarlo pero me quedé mirando hacia esa dirección por un tiempo, no sé cuánto, podía ser un minuto o diez, finalmente sonreí más aún como si saludara con ella alguien en aquella torre, y simplemente seguí disfrutando del campo y su hermoso aroma con todas aquellas flores, cuando de pronto escuché que alguien me llamaba.

-¡Isabella! –era Mike, ¡por favor! Acaso no le había pedido un sinfín de ocasiones que me dijera Bella, ¿era tan difícil entender que no me gustaba mi nombre?

-Hola Mike –le dije sin mucho entusiasmo, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de verlo, no ahora que me sentía realmente feliz y el sólo lograría minar mi estado de ánimo- ¿por qué insistes en decirme Isabella, si te he dicho que no me gusta?

-Porque tu nombre es realmente distinguido, -me dijo en un tono que pretendía ser sexy, pero a mí no me lo parecía- y además te hace justicia, ¿sabías que en italiano significa "bella"? –claro que lo sabía, mi madre me lo había dicho, en muchas ocasiones, no necesitaba que él me lo repitiera.

-Sí lo sé –dije secamente, realmente no le tenía mucha paciencia hoy. - ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, tan temprano? –sin proponérmelo la última parte la dije en un tono que mostraba sin lugar a dudas mi fastidio, bastante era tener que verlo diario, como para que además tuviera que empezar tan temprano a "disfrutar" de su presencia.

-Pues como ayer no pude verte… -¡gracias a Dios! pensé, y al recordar el motivo por el cual no había estado en la hacienda cuando él fue, no pude evitar sonreír. Cuando me di cuenta de que me miró ceñudo al ver que sonreía, borré de mi rostro la sonrisa, nuevamente estaba siendo cobarde al no querer lastimarlo, como si tuviera obligación de hacerlo sentir bien- y mañana salgo de viaje…

-¿Viaje? ¿cuántos días te vas? –el pobre sonrió pensando, seguramente, que me entristecía su partida, si supiera que en realidad quería saber cuánto tiempo me libraría de él.

-Por unos días probablemente un semana, tengo que ver a algunos proveedores y además voy a una "expo" del campo, necesitamos un nuevo tractor y otras maquinarias, así que no estoy seguro cuánto tiempo me lleve.

-Mmmm! Lo entiendo, pues te deseo buen viaje, y ojalá que te puedas divertir un poco además de trabajar –dije más pensando que con suerte conocía a alguien y así me dejaba en paz a mí.

-Gracias, pero no creo divertirme sin tenerte cerca –"otra vez la burra al trigo" acaso no se cansa de la misma canción- además no voy a poder evitar extrañarte, pero trataré de llamarte todos los días… -inténtalo, de todas formas "voy a estar muy ocupada" evitando contestarte, pensé para mí-, por lo menos podré oír tu voz.

-Si claro, cuando gustes.

Finalmente se despidió, ¡por fin!, así que pude seguir disfrutando de "mi campo". Después de unos minutos volví a oír que me llamaban, acaso no me pueden dejar en paz, ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA CON MI FELICIDAD!, la cual por supuesto se vio mermada gracias a Mike. Cuando me giré para ver quién me llamaba esta vez, una enorme sonrisa apareció de nuevo en mi rostro al verla.

Era Alice.

* * *

**Espero subir el siguiente capítulo máximo el próximo sábado. Y por favor no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, será un placer saber de ustedes.**

**Recién descubrí esto de los Fanfics y resulta realmente apasionante, y ni yo me creo que esté escribiendo algo de lo que a veces mi loca cabeza imagina. Es irreal.**

**Cuídense y Besos.  
**


	4. EL PLAN

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, HOY ES SÁBADO, Y AQUÍ ESTÁ EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ES UN POCO MÁS CORTO, PERO QUISE SUBIR LO QUE YA TENÍA ESCRITO, PARA NO QUEDAR MAL CON USTEDES. OJALÁ LES GUSTE.**

**COMO SIEMPRE LES MANDO BESOS Y LES DESEO LO MEJOR.  
**

_**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**_

_**EL PLAN**_

-¡Alice! –la conocí el día anterior y, sin embargo, reaccioné como si fuera una vieja amiga a la que no veía en meses- ¡qué gusto verte otra vez!, ¿a qué debo este honor?

-No sé, estaba sentada en la terraza de la cabaña aburriéndome un poco, y de pronto pensé en ti…

-¡Gracias! –dije irónicamente- supongo que te parezco aburrida –sonreí en señal de que no me sentía ofendida sino más bien divertida.

-… ¡Ay! ¿cómo crees?, tú eres todo menos aburrida, si me acordé de ti, fue precisamente porque pensé que sería mucho más agradable pasar el día platicando contigo.

-¡Claro! Me encantaría, honestamente disfruté mucho de nuestra caminata ayer. Si quieres puedo enseñarte un poco la hacienda. –debo confesar que estaba muy tentada a decirle que había disfrutado mucho la caminata, pero sobre todo haber conocido a su hermano… Edward, me gusta su nombre, y que quede claro que es lo que menos me gusta de él, ¡ja!, su cabello despeinado, sus ojos, con esa mirada hipnótica, su nariz recta y perfecta, sus labios rojos y suaves, su sonrisa torcida…

-¡Bella! ¡tierra llamando a Bella! –reaccioné como si alguien hubiera llegado por detrás y me hubiera asustado, ni siquiera me di cuenta que me había quedado con la vista perdida, recordando a Edward, y con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro.

-Lo siento Alice, ¿me decías algo?

-Que me encantaría conocer tu hacienda, pero vine principalmente a obligarte a cumplir tu promesa –yo puse cara de desconcierto, ¿promesa?

-¿Cuál promesa?, perdóname Alice, no quiero ser mal educada, pero realmente no recuerdo haber prometida nada.

-Bueno no fue exactamente una promesa –dijo Alice poniendo cara de pícara- pero ayer dijiste que en otra ocasión aceptarías tomar un café o algo en la cabaña, con nosotros -¿nosotros? ¿está incluyendo al guapisísisisimo de su hermano?- bueno y hoy puede ser esa otra ocasión.

-Bueno, sí me encantaría, pero no sé si sea buena idea, -tenía que saberlo, la curiosidad me estaba matando, así que "inocentemente" pregunté- ¿no crees que tu hermano podría estar, no sé, ocupado con alguien y podríamos ser inoportunas?, no sería correcto llegar así de repente.

-¿Edward con alguien? Obviamente no conoces a mi hermano, el no tiene novia, y creo que nunca ha tenido una, no realmente, ha salido con chicas, pero nunca ha sido nada serio –uhm! Claro un hombre como él, sin duda es mujeriego y quizá hasta libertino, jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, y aunque lo hiciera se aburriría rápido, cuando se diera cuenta que yo no acostumbro acostarme con cualquiera, en fin, supongo que dejé a mi mente hacerse ilusiones con él- pero eso sólo porque no ha encontrado a la chica adecuada -¿me guiñó un ojo? Realmente me guiñó un ojo ¿me estará tratando de decir algo?, no, no, recuerda Bella, que sí, eres simpática, pero tampoco eres "Miss Universo".

-Ok, si crees que no hay problema de que lleguemos sin avisar, pues ¡vamos!

Caminamos rumbo a la cabaña, platicando un poco de todo, aunque al parecer a Alice lo que más le gusta es la Moda y los chismes de la farándula, y pese a que yo no estoy para nada interesada en ese tipo de cosas, realmente es agradable platicar con ella, es una chica en verdad, agradable y tierna.

Después de unos treinta minutos de caminar finalmente se vio a lo lejos la cabaña, mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, y no tenía nada que ver con la caminata, era una sensación realmente extraña, pero no desagradable, jamás me había pasado.

Al cabo de cinco minutos más, finalmente llegamos a la cabaña, y justo cuando dábamos vuelta en el sendero, para llegar a la entrada principal de la cabaña lo vi. El caminaba de un lado a otro, como si estuviera esperando a "alguien", lucía algo nervioso, me gustaría saber qué lo tenía así, quizá algo en su trabajo. Pero definitivamente, aún así, nervioso y ansioso es ¡tan hermoso! Su belleza es tan varonil, que es difícil no admirarlo.

En cuanto oyó nuestras voces detuvo su andar y miró hacia nosotros. Su rostro se iluminó tanto, que si yo fuera sólo un poquito más ilusa, hasta hubiera pensado que era por mí, aunque quizá se sentía preocupado por Alice, claro debe ser eso, después de lo que pasó ayer, seguramente no le gusta que salga sola a caminar. Síp, eso debe ser.

-¡Hola! – vaya, ¡qué voz! –no esperaba verte tan pronto –sonrió con esa hermosa media sonrisa- ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias ¿y tú?, espero que no lleguemos en mal momento.

-Yo estoy bien Bella, gracias –guau! Mi nombre se oye tan bien en su voz, ¡vamos Bella! Suenas patética, compórtate si no quieres delatarte- y por supuesto que no llegan en mal momento, por el contrario, me alegra mucho que hayas venido, tenía esperanzas de volverte a ver –ok, ¿dijo que tenía esperanzas de volverme a ver? ¿a mí?, juro que si sigue hablando así me le voy a aventar encima- pero no creí tener la suerte de que fuera tan pronto –acaso me quiere volver loca, estoy a dos segundos de besarlo y no soltarlo nunca.

-Gracias Edward, eres muy amable, yo también tenía ganas de venir a saludarlos, pero confieso que si Alice no me hubiera buscado, no habría venido hoy.

¡Oh! -¿esa mirada es de decepción?, bien hecho Bella, a ver cómo lo arreglas.

-Quiero decir que me hubiera dado mucha pena presentarme tan pronto, no me gustaría que pensaran que soy una maniática que los empieza a acosar –dije con una pequeña risa, como para aligerar mi tonta broma.

Se me acercó y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, que por poco me deja viendo estrellas.

-No te preocupes, jamás pensaría algo así de ti, y como ayer te dije, esta es tu casa y puedes venir cuando gustes, eres bienvenida a la hora que quieras, es más mañana mismo saco un duplicado de las llaves y te las doy -¿cuál sería mi rostro? Que él y Alice empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Ahora voy a ser yo la que va a pensar que son maniacos peligrosos – dije riendo con ellos.

-Te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar, café, té, un refresco **(soda)**…

-Un café está bien gracias.

-Entonces ¿qué les parece si entramos? – preguntó Alice. Por un momento me sorprendió oír su voz, era casi como si sólo estuviéramos Edward y yo.

Edward se colocó de lado junto a los escalones de la entrada, estirando su brazo como invitándonos a entrar a la cabaña, delante de él. Alice y yo sonreímos y caminamos pasando junto a él, pero no sé si consciente o inconscientemente, justo cuando pasé a su lado, aspiré profundamente llenando mis pulmones, mi cerebro y, sin duda, mi corazón, del aroma más excitante del mundo.

Era tal como lo recordaba del día anterior, un suave olor a maderas, pero sobre todo un suave aroma a canela. Mi piel se erizó y por supuesto eso supuso un descontrol en mi ya fatal equilibrio y ¿cómo no?, me tropecé. Por reflejo mis manos se dirigieron hacia el frente para tratar de evitar un mayor golpe, sin embargo, en lugar de sentir dolor en mis manos, mis rodillas o cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo, sentí una corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo. Nunca me ha caído un rayo (¡GRACIAS A DIOS!, sólo eso me faltaría), pero lo que sentí fue tan intenso como eso, sólo que lejos de ser doloroso, se sentía como el más grande de los placeres.

-¡Bella! ¿estás bien? –Oh! ¡Por Dios!, Edward me alcanzó a sostener antes de que cayera.

-Sí, gracias, es normal que yo me tropiece, si pudieras verme sin ropa te darías cuenta que tengo moretones por todos lados… -¡¡¡NO!!! DIOS DIME QUE NO ACABO DE DECIR ESO, ¡¡POR FAVOR!! Diablos Bella en qué estabas pensando, como se te ocurrió decirle que te viera desnuda. La culpa la tiene esa maldita sensación tan enloquecedora, que siento en mi pecho. ¡Oh, 0h!, no es en el interior de mi pecho es EN MI PECHO. ¡Santo Dios!, mis pezones se están endureciendo, pero qué diablos me pasa…

¡Claro!, ¿cómo diablos no se iba a volver loco mi cerebro? Si el brazo de Edward está precisamente en MI PECHO. Al sostenerme, su brazo quedó a esa altura, no su mano, con ella jamás toco mis senos, pero el largo de su brazo oprimía mi busto. Me incorporé tan rápido que casi me mareo, mi rostro se puso tan rojo, que las rosas, mis flores favoritas, se sentirían ofendidas. Subí los escalones como si mi vida dependiera de eso, rogando al cielo que mi ropa no permitiera ver que "tenía frío" **(En México, se usa esa expresión como broma cuando los pezones de un hombre o mujer están "erectos" tal como sucede cuando hace mucho frío). **Pero sobre todo pidiendo que él no hubiera prestado demasiada atención a mi estupidez, "si pudieras verme sin ropa", por lo visto mi torpeza no se limita sólo a mis pies, también a mi cerebro.

-No te preocupes Bella, trataré de estar cerca para evitar que te hagas mas moretones –me dijo Edward con una sonrisa de compresión –aunque la idea de ver "esos moretones" definitivamente es tentadora… -me dijo en un susurro, que recorrió mi cuerpo desde mi oído hasta la punta de mis pies.

Me quedé paralizada, y antes de que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se fuera a mi rostro, pude ver que la sonrisa "comprensiva" se transformó en una sonrisa torcida increíblemente sensual. No sé si fue toda la mezcla de sensaciones que atravesaron mi cuerpo y mi cerebro desde el momento en que me tropecé hasta las últimas palabras de Edward lo que me impidieron reaccionar de otro modo.

Si otro hombre me hubiera dicho lo que él me susurró, ya estaría frotando su mejilla después de recibir una ENORME bofetada mía, pero con él en lugar de sentirme ofendida me sentí seducida, que de no haber sido sólo un poco más grande mi vergüenza, hubiera seguido su "juego de seducción" y ya estaría sin duda sobre él, sin importar si Alice estaba presente o no.

Seguí caminando hacia la estancia de la cabaña, dónde Alice ya se había sentado en un hermoso sofá rústico, dejándome el lugar más cercano al sillón que se encontraba a la izquierda del sofá, de modo que me sentara en el sofá o en el sillón Edward se sentaría en el lugar que yo no tomara, quedando más cerca el uno del otro.

¿Casualidad? No lo creo, ese pequeño duende lo hizo a propósito. ¡Voy a matarla! Sobre todo después de lo que acababa de pasar, en otro momento se lo hubiera agradecido pero ahora, sólo quisiera salir corriendo y no mirar hacia atrás.

_**EPOV**_

Mis nervios estaban cada vez más alterados, hacía más de una hora que Alice se había ido a buscar a Bella, y no regresaba ni sola ni acompañada. Empecé a dar vueltas como loco fuera de la cabaña, por donde me imaginaba que ellas llegarían, creo que terminaría cavando un pozo con mis botas si no me calmaba y dejaba de dar vueltas. Justo cuando iba a llamar a Alice a su celular oí voces, nuevamente podía oír esa voz angelical antes de poder ver a la dueña, tal como había sucedido ayer, pero esta vez llegaban por el sendero principal, en cuanto la vi, tan hermosa como la recordaba, más aún, si eso es posible, sonreí como pocas veces lo hacía, ni siquiera podía evitarlo, seguramente era una sonrisa estúpida, igual a la de los enamorados, pero yo no estaba enamorado de Bella, no era posible ¿o sí?, digo la acabo de conocer ayer…

-¡Hola! – le dije tratando de sonar "sorprendido" –no esperaba verte tan pronto, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias ¿y tú?, espero que no lleguemos en mal momento. –me dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa, "mal momento", si supiera que todo estaba planeado para verla de nuevo.

Le dije que era un gusto volver a verla, y pareció sonrojarse ligeramente, creo que le agradó saber que me sentía contento de verla nuevamente, y sobre todo de que era algo que deseaba. Bromeamos un poco con que si podía parecer una maniática acosadora en caso de que por sí misma regresara a la cabaña tan pronto sin que Alice la hubiera buscado. Yo le di un beso en la mejilla asegurándole que jamás pensaría en ella de esa forma y le reiteré que podía considerar la cabaña como suya.

Incluso le dije que le conseguiría un duplicado de las llaves. Se lo dije tan serio que puso sus ojos como platos y un rostro que por sí mismo decía que era yo el que parecía un loco y quizá hasta peligroso. Su expresión fue tan graciosa que Alice y yo no pudimos evitar reír a carcajadas. Bella se relajó al ver que también bromeaba y rió con nosotros.

Seguimos hablando un poco hasta que aceptó tomar un café con Alice y conmigo, así que las invité a pasar. Me quedé al pié de la escalera esperando a que ellas pasaran por delante de mí, pero justo en el momento en que Bella pasaba a mi lado se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer.

Gracias a mis reflejos alcancé a detenerla, como ella se encontraba de perfil a mí, la sostuve entre mis brazos, uno por delante de ella y otro por su espalda, pero al momento de sentir su peso y su calor, una corriente me invadió como si en lugar de Bella se tratara de cables de alta tensión, resultaba tan agradable que prácticamente me negaba a dejarla escapar de mi "abrazo". La "corriente" persistía, principalmente en mi brazo izquierdo, por un instante no entendí por qué, pero todo quedó aclarado al darme cuenta que el pecho de Bella se recargaba en ese brazo, mi mano ni siquiera la rozó, pero mi brazo se estaba deleitando y yo más.

Pensé que la situación no podía ser más sensual y "comprometedora" hasta que se me ocurrió preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Su respuesta hizo que mi imaginación, ayudada con las sensaciones que recorrían mi brazo, viajara a mil por hora.

-Sí, gracias, es normal que yo me tropiece, si pudieras verme sin ropa te darías cuenta que tengo moretones por todos lados… -me dijo Bella, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Obviamente se dio cuenta de lo que me había dicho y ahora la sangre se acumulaba alarmantemente en sus mejillas, algo que no ayudaba en nada a toda las imágenes que mi cerebro empezaba a fabricar en mi mente, donde por supuesto Bella era la protagonista, y yo era el simple espectador del cuerpo desnudo más hermoso del mundo.

Yo no sabía si reír al ver su expresión o tomarla en mis brazos y besarla con locura. En cuanto se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos, mis brazos y su cuerpo, más sangre se acumuló en su rostro, (temí que si un poco más de sangre viajaba a su cara terminaría desmayándose a falta de sangre en su cerebro) y casi de un brinco se incorporó y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Sentí temor que volviera a tropezarse y esta vez sí cayera al suelo, así que la seguí rápidamente, en unas cuantas zancadas le di alcance.

-No te preocupes Bella, trataré de estar cerca para evitar que te hagas más moretones –le dije tratando de sonar tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no pude evitar decirle en un susurro sensual, como los que tantas veces me habían dado buenos resultados– aunque la idea de ver "esos moretones" definitivamente es tentadora... -¡diablos! Cómo pude decirle algo así, ella no es como las otras mujeres que acostumbro tratar. ¡Dios! si se enoja, jamás querrá volver a verme, cómo pude ser tan estúpido.

Se paralizó y la sangre regresó a su rostro, me miró por un instante, pensé que se pondría furiosa, ni siquiera trataría de esquivar la bofetada que seguramente me daría, y no me quedaría otro remedio que suplicarle que me disculpara, me hincaría si era necesario. Pero no dijo nada simplemente siguió caminando, pero podría jurar que vi deseo en sus hermosos ojos chocolate, pero no puede ser, debe ser que mi cerebro que me está haciendo imaginar algo más que su cuerpo desnudo.

Cuando llegamos a la estancia, Alice ya se había sentado en el lugar más alejado del sofá, no pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta que los únicos lugares disponibles estaban juntos, estaría sentado a ese hermoso ángel, y esta vez me comportaría bien, no quería seguir tentando a mi suerte. No echaría por la borda lo poco que he ganado hasta ahora, simplemente porque en mi trabajo parece que todo gira en torno a la seducción y a las relaciones casuales. Bella era diferente y eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella.

Llamé a Carmelita, la mujer que se encargaba de cocinar y del aseo de la cabaña, y le pedí que nos trajera café y pastelillos.

Definitivamente este día seguiría mejorando.

* * *

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESPERO TENERLO ANTES DEL PROXIMO SÁBADO, EN ÉL VENDRÁ LA PLÁTICA EN LA CABAÑA Y LA PRIMERA CITA DE E Y B**

**Como siempre me encantaría saber su opinión de cómo va avanzando la historia, y si les está gustando. En realidad había empezado esta historia como un one-shot de la primera noche entre Bella y Edward pero cuando empecé a escribir se alargó tanto que preferí hacerla una historia de más capítulos, aunque para ser honesta, no tengo idea de cuántos vayan a ser, lo sabré sobre la marcha.**

**Cuídense y, nuevamente, ojalá les guste.  
**


	5. LA PRIMERA CITA

**Les dejo el siguiente capítulo, sé que es corto pero preferí subirlo así y dividirlo en dos partes, prometo que la segunda parte la subo pronto, espero hacerlo en dos o tres días. Besos.  
**

_**CAPÍTULO CINCO**_

_**LA PRIMERA "CITA"**_

Llevábamos más de dos horas de plática y risas, y yo me sentía realmente feliz, Alice y Edward eran realmente divertidos y sumamente sencillos, a pesar de su apariencia de dioses griegos, sobre todo Edward, no eran nada engreídos.

Edward, de 24 años, es un fotógrafo profesional reconocido internacionalmente y Alice, de 22 años, se convirtió en su Asistente Personal y Asesora de Imagen, pero no precisamente asesora de la imagen de Edward, que sin duda, aún vestido de vagabundo se vería bien, más bien ella ayuda mucho con las locaciones, la ropa de las modelos a fotografiar, etc.

Él confía mucho en su hermana, y al parecer son inseparables. Digo, si hasta las vacaciones las toman juntos, es que su relación es realmente sólida.

Y aunque yo tengo una gran relación con Emmett, mi primo y administrador de la hacienda de mis padres, nunca vivimos juntos así que nuestra relación jamás pudo ser la de dos hermanos, y al ver a Alice y Edward, no puedo evitar sentir algo de celos, siempre quise tener hermanos.

- ¿Plátanos? –preguntó Alice con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sí, tenía como cuatro años, mi tía lo mandó a comprar un kilo de jitomates (tomates rojos), pero como a él no le gustaban los jitomates, compró plátanos. –dije riendo - mi tía no sabía si reír o enojarse, cuando lo vio entrar comiéndose un plátano y sin ningún jitomate.

- Pero ¿cómo es que lo mandó tan pequeño a comprar jitomates? –preguntó Edward, después de dejar de reír un poco - ¿no le daba miedo que le pasara algo a Emmett?

- No, realmente, vivían en un barrio sencillo pero seguro, y frente a su casa estaba una cancha de básquetbol, y no había calles, sólo espacios para estacionar los coches, así que no se tenía que preocupar de que él resultara lastimado. La verdulería estaba justo del otro lado de la cancha y todos los vecinos se conocían, así que mi tía podía mandar de vez en cuando a Emmett a comprar alguna fruta o verdura, o también a comprar algo a la tiendita que estaba a un lado.

-Siempre fue un niño hiperactivo, y había que distraerlo como fuera.

- En una ocasión cuando tenía cinco años, su abuelito se quedó de visita un par de semanas, y como estaba en silla de ruedas debido a un accidente, le pidió a Emmett que fuera a la tienda a comprarle una coca cola. Cuando regresó venía comiendo unas papas fritas y sólo le dio algo de cambio a su abuelito. Él se quedó viendo las monedas y le preguntó por su "coca", Emmett se volteó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y encogiendo los hombros le dijo que no había alcanzado para su refresco, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando mientras se comía sus papas.

- Definitivamente tengo que conocerlo –dijo Edward riendo a carcajadas, igual que Alice y yo.

- También regresaba, a veces, comiendo algún dulce o fruta, y le decía a mi tía –mami debes unas papitas en la tienda-, o unas gomitas de dulce, o una manzana o lo que fuera que se estuviera comiendo, -les dije riendo- porque él iba a la tienda y pedía lo que se le antojaba con la promesa de que "después" sus papás pagarían. Después de que resultó que él le había "invitado" a todos sus amiguitos "una ronda" de dulces mi tía tuvo que hablar con la señora de la tiendita y le pidió que ya no le diera nada a Emmett, a menos que llevara dinero. Siempre ha sido muy divertido, pero cuando era pequeño, realmente "asustaba", mis tíos no sabían si reír o llorar con todas sus ocurrencias.

Después de "usar" a mi pobre primo para reír un rato, seguimos platicando un rato más y, antes de despedirme Alice, sugirió que nos viéramos los tres al día siguiente, por supuesto, yo acepté de inmediato.

- Entonces pasamos por ti a las diez de la mañana y vamos a la ciudad a almorzar –dijo ella.

- De acuerdo, los veo mañana –me despedí de los dos, con un beso en la mejilla y me fui caminando por el sendero por el que habíamos llegado Alice y yo, justo antes de que el sendero se desviara, volteé y me despedí con la mano sonriéndoles.

Edward me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero cuando giré para verlos por última vez, él torció su sonrisa como apenado de que yo lo hubiera "cachado" viéndome, mi corazón latió como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho y regresarse hasta donde él estaba.

Llegué a mi casa con dolor en mi rostro de tanto reír con ellos, pero sobre todo, porque durante el camino de regreso no dejé de sonreír como tonta al recordar la forma en que me miraba Edward, durante el tiempo que estuvimos en la cabaña y sobre todo por cómo me miró cuando me iba.

Él se ofreció a traerme a mi casa en coche, pero realmente tenía ganas de caminar y lo rechacé, después de todo nos veríamos otra vez en unas horas, que se convertirían en "años" una vez que estuve en mi recámara preparándome para dormir.

Lo extrañaba, era absurdo lo sé, teníamos poco más de 24 horas de conocernos y yo ya quería estar todo el tiempo con él, y eso me asustaba, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la razón por la que dejé en pausa la universidad, creía que no extrañaría a nadie de la misma forma que a James, pero qué equivocada estaba, y lo mejor de todo es que sólo duré extrañando a James, unas tres semanas, tenía sólo dos semanas de haber regresado a la hacienda más la semana que tarde en tomar la decisión de dejar por algún tiempo la universidad y regresar a casa, y ahora él ya no estaba en mis pensamientos.

Edward ocupaba todos mis pensamientos, era demasiado rápido, pero no importaba, me aferraría a ellos, aunque después de un mes el regresaría a su vida y yo me quedaría aquí, pero no importaba, por algún motivo me sentía asustada pero también me sentía bien y con una esperanza que ni siquiera yo entendía.

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO SEIS_**

**_LA PRIMERA "CITA". Segunda parte_**

Me desperté temprano después de una noche tranquila. Me tomó un instante recordar por qué tenía esa sonrisa en mi rostro. Hoy vería a Edward. Y a Alice, claro, pero sobre todo a él. Aún era temprano así que decidí ir a la cocina y buscar un poco de leche, no tenía caso desayunar ya que había quedado con ellos en almorzar juntos, pero tampoco quise quedarme con el estómago completamente vacío. Los nervios de verlo nuevamente eran muchos y mi estómago no aguantaría fácilmente si no tenía algo de alimento.

Después de tomarme un vaso de leche regresé a mi recámara a buscar en mi armario la ropa adecuada para verme bien, pero al mismo tiempo no muy arreglada. Ya eran suficientes las miradas furtivas que le dirigía a Edward, como para que ahora me delatara con un arreglo excesivo, cuando sólo iríamos a la ciudad a almorzar.

Me decidí por un jean azul claro, un suéter café de cuello alto, una chamarra de piel y botas de piel a juego con la chamarra. Peiné mi cabello un poco, había decidido llevarlo suelto, con suaves ondas a los lados de mi rostro el cual casi dejé al natural, excepto por un poco de máscara en las pestañas y brillo bronce en los labios, normalmente no requería de maquillajes, y mi facilidad para sonrojarme cada vez que Edward me miraba profundamente, hacían innecesario aplicar rubor en mis mejillas.

Tenía un rato de haber terminado de arreglarme cuando me avisaron que tanto Edward como Alice esperaban en el recibidor de la casa. Salí casi corriendo de mi habitación, aprovechando que las botas no tenían mucho tacón, y unos metros antes de hacerme visible en el recibidor bajé la velocidad, respiré lentamente para que no se notara que había corrido y después entré con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si la llegada de ellos no me hubiera tenido ansiosa desde que desperté.

Sonreí al verlos, y antes de que dirigirme a ellos me detuve ligeramente, me di cuenta que mi mamá Reneé ya se estaba presentando ante ellos. Me había detenido ligeramente cuando noté que Edward iba vestido casi igual que yo, era como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo. Había escuchado a mis amigas platicar anécdotas donde coincidían con sus novios en la vestimenta y lo atribuían, según ellas, a que eso pasaba cuando se trataba de almas gemelas, pero siempre me había parecido una explicación absurda por no decir que terriblemente cursi. Pero en esta ocasión mi corazón acelerado, desde que vi a Edward, me gritaba que quizá era el momento de empezar a creer en esa teoría de las almas gemelas, era un lindo sueño pensar que Edward podía ser mi alma gemela, ¡si claro! Traté de sacudir esos pensamientos y quise volver a la teoría original. Era simple casualidad y sólo eso, pero no lo logré del todo. Obviamente no me esforcé mucho.

Me acerqué a ellos y antes de saludar a Edward y a Alice, besé en la mejilla a Reneé.

- Hola mamá, buenos días. Me alegro que ya hayas conocido a Edward y a Alice –Ups! Mi mamá me enseñó a siempre mencionar a las damas primero y después a los caballeros, era algo automático en mí, pero esta vez nombré a Edward primero y Reneé no lo pasó por alto. Me conocía muy bien, pero no dijo nada, simplemente lo dejó pasar, por el momento.

-Le he hablado mucho de ustedes, y tenía muchos deseos de conocerlos, ¿verdad? – dije mientras le sonreía a Reneé.

- Así es, por eso en cuanto supe que habían llegado, vine a darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa, y por supuesto corroborar por mí misma si todas las maravillas que me dijo mi hija son ciertas, Aunque por lo que veo, Bella no fue muy cierta.

- ¿A qué te refieres mamá? –pregunté algo preocupada, ya que mi madre es impredecible, y nunca sabes lo que va a hacer o a decir.

- Bueno Bells, me parece que estás un poco miope, según tú Alice parecía un hermoso duende…-¡Oh por Dios! ¿va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer?, Dios no, ¡por favor!- …y que Edward es un chico guapo… -síp! Lo hizo. Dios sé que no puedo decir que no me quieras, pero ¿no podrías haberme querido más y mandar un terremoto antes de que mi madre hablara? ¿era mucho pedir?

-Alice, más bien parece un hermoso ángel y Edward, es definitivamente mucho más que sólo "guapo", eres un joven realmente atractivo –dijo Reneé mirando a Edward y después sonriéndome pícaramente, mientras yo sólo rogaba a Dios que se abriera la tierra y me tragara, ah! y por supuesto, mientras me ponía tan roja que hasta sentía mi sangre llenar poco a poco mis mejillas (¡já! "Poco a poco" si claro, no debe haber tomado más de un segundo que la mitad de mi sangre se abultara en mi cara) –Su madre debe ser realmente hermosa para tener dos hijos tan guapos, y sin duda su padre debe serlo también.

Tanto Alice como Edward le regalaron dos hermosas sonrisas a mi madre, mientras agradecían sus palabras, -al menos hay alguien que puede "agradecer" sus palabras, yo obviamente no- inmediatamente después voltearon a verme con una mezcla de agradecimiento y diversión en sus rostros. Qué mejor forma de empezar el día que Edward riéndose de mí y siendo humillada públicamente.

- Ok madre, gracias por todo –le dije con todo el sarcasmo del que soy capaz– será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que me "hundas" más.

Volteé a verlos y aún con mi rostro rojo de la vergüenza, les hice una seña para que nos fuéramos.

- Me copiaste –me dijo Edward susurrándome en el oído cuando pasé a su lado.

- ¿Te copié? ¿a qué te refieres?

- A la ropa –me dijo con su media sonrisa, que tanto me gusta. ¡Guau! Se dio cuenta que veníamos vestidos igual, creí que sólo las mujeres nos dábamos cuenta de esas cosas.

- Claro que no te copié –le contesté más a la defensiva de lo que yo hubiera querido, pero quién puede culparme después de lo que mi "santa" madre acababa de hacerme.

- Tranquila Bella, sólo bromeo. –¡Dios esa sonrisa!, de acuerdo Dios, me quieres y mucho, si no me quisieras no hubieras mandado a este ángel a mi vida. ¡GRACIAS!

Nos dirigimos a la camioneta de Edward y justo antes de que yo intentara abrir la puerta de atrás, obviamente no me quería sentar junto a él, Alice "corrió" y se subió atrás, mientras me dirigía una sonrisa traviesa (ese maldito duende, ¡ángel! Si, cómo no!) y no tuve más opción que subirme en el lugar del copiloto y mirar a Edward que sostenía la puerta de la camioneta mientras yo subía. Juro que le vi una sonrisa de suficiencia pero completamente encantadora, ¡lo odio! - Gracias Edward –le dije.

- De nada hermosa. –Bueno es oficial, este día voy a permanecer con la mitad de mi sangre en el rostro, sólo espero no acalambrarme cuando le falte irrigación sanguínea a mis piernas. ¿Hermosa? –susurré mientras Edward caminaba hacia el asiento del conductor.

- Sí, mi hermano piensa que eres hermosa -¡Alice! Me olvidé que Alice estaba en el asiento trasero. Este par me van a provocar un infarto.

Volteé a ver a Alice y sonreía encantada con todo lo que estaba pasando desde que estábamos con mi madre.

Edward subió a la camioneta y encendió el motor. Después de un rato le pregunté a dónde íbamos.

- Es una sorpresa, te va a gustar, nuestros padres nos llevaban cuando éramos niños.

- Ok, mientras no me secuestren "soy materia dispuesta" **(N/A. se usa para dar a entender que uno está dispuesto a ir o hacer lo que sea que se les ocurra a los otros, aunque a veces se toma en doble sentido)**

- ¿En serio eres materia dispuesta? –me preguntó Edward con una sonrisa y una voz absurdamente sensual mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia mí. ¡Por favor! Mis piernas necesitan sangre, si no les va a dar gangrena.

-Sí, claro. –contesté con toda tranquilidad como si no hubiera entendido el doble sentido de su pregunta.

-¡Alice bájate!, hay cambio de planes, Bella y yo estaremos ocupados –le dijo Edward mientras ella soltaba una carcajada, y yo en un instante me ponía pálida al creer que hablaba en serio y al siguiente estaba completamente roja (un estado casi permanente en mí desde una hora) cuando me di cuenta que estaban bromeando, al final yo también reía, respirando una poco más tranquila.

- Lo siento Bella, es que desde que nos presentaste con tu mamá, has estado completamente roja, te ves tan encantadora que no me pude aguantar, realmente es divertido verte tan nerviosa –le di un pequeño golpe en su brazo por sus bromas, mientras le sonreía.

- Gracias, me alegro que se diviertan a mis costillas. –dije sarcásticamente, pero también divertida.

- Pero no te preocupes sólo bromeo, no creas que soy del tipo de hombres que ven a una chica hermosa y sólo piensan en sexo. –Bueno, ahí va mi sangre de regreso a mis piernas.

No entiendo por qué de pronto me sentí desilusionada, no es que sea mi sueño ser objeto sexual, pero creo que con él hubiera estado dispuesta a serlo, al menos al principio. ¡Maldito ego! Debe ser eso, a ninguna chica le gusta que le digan que no es deseable, aún cuando no esté interesada en el chico, algo que por supuesto, en este momento no es el caso.

- Me alegro –creo - empezaba a considerar la posibilidad de regresarme a mi casa, es bueno saber que podemos ser buenos amigos. –Le dije tratando de seguir bromeando, pero en un instante ni él ni yo seguíamos con deseos de seguir sonriendo. Sé por qué dejé de sonreír yo, pero no entendí por qué dejó de hacerlo él. Debe ser bipolar.

- Falta poco para que lleguemos. –me dijo con algo de ¿decepción? en su voz. Síp, debe ser bipolar.

-Pero, ¿que no vamos a la ciudad? ¿dónde vamos a almorzar?

Edward se quedó callado como si yo no hubiera preguntado algo, así que Alice se apuró a contestar.

- Hay un lugar cerca del bosque donde hay un antiguo monasterio, ahora es una especie de museo, pero afuera hay varios lugares para comer, y venden comida mexicana. Después de almorzar podemos dar una vuelta en el monasterio y quizá por el bosque, hay un pequeño río cerca, es un lugar muy bonito y siempre hay familias y turistas visitándolo. Te va gustar.

- Suena bastante bien, -me alegró saber que pasaríamos juntos más tiempo que sólo el almuerzo, volví a sentirme alegre ante la perspectiva.- pensé que sólo estaríamos juntos en el almuerzo, pero me alegro de que no sea así.

- Yo también. –me dijo Edward sonriéndome mientras apartaba la vista del camino, por un momento, para verme. Su ánimo parecía estar, también, más alegre. Definitivamente debo alejarme de este chico, ¡ES BIPOLAR!. Ok, yo también soy bipolar, pero no puedo alejarme de mí ¿o sí?

Después de quince minutos llagamos a un estacionamiento algo rústico en medio del bosque, del lado derecho se veían varios locales techados, con largas mesas y largos bancos uno a cada lado de las mesas, y techos bastante simples. Era un lugar también muy rústico. Pero por los autos que había en el estacionamiento, lo mismo se podía encontrar gente de clase baja, clase media y clase alta, quizá no de la más alta, pero definitivamente adinerada. Había autos desde lujosos hasta viejos. A otro costado del estacionamiento se veía una construcción antigua, probablemente del siglo XVIII, y grande con una entrada no muy grande, vigilada por un guardia, parado a la entrada de una especie de atrio, donde vendían las entradas al museo. Además de la zona de comida, el monasterio y el estacionamiento, estaba un hermoso bosque con árboles muy altos, y hermosos jardines alrededor y a la entrada del monasterio. Realmente era un lugar hermoso.

Edward, se bajó rápidamente del vehículo y fue a abrirnos las puertas, tanto la de copiloto, para que me bajara yo, como la del asiento trasero para que bajara Alice. Sin duda es un caballero, y yo una ilusa que no deja de fijarse en los "detalles" de él, sobre todo en los detalles buenos, pero… ¿tendrá detalles malos? no lo creo. Él es perfecto, es un ángel, y según aprendí en la iglesia, ¡LOS ÁNGELES SON PERFECTOS!

De pronto volví a sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, primero mi mano, luego mi brazo y finalmente el resto de mi cuerpo. Volteé a ver la mano donde empezó esa agradable sensación y me di cuenta de que Edward había tomado mi mano, me sentí FELIZ. Pero claro como dije antes soy ILUSA, porque en cuanto volteé hacia el otro lado de Edward, también llevaba de la mano a Alice, ¡Auch! Bueno no importa, la sensación es fantástica y definitivamente la voy a disfrutar.

Llegamos a uno de los locales y nos sentamos, Alice junto a mí y Edward frente a nosotras. Pedimos quesadillas de diferentes rellenos, y refrescos (sodas). Platicamos, reímos y nos divertimos un rato mientras comíamos. Las quesadillas estaban realmente buenas.

Nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del monasterio y Edward fue a pagar nuestras entradas, recorrimos las diferentes habitaciones, algunas eran los cuartos de los monjes, que eran bastante austeras, una cama sencilla, una pequeña mesa, una silla y un pequeño ropero, y por supuesto una biblia y un crucifijo en la cabecera de la cama. La cocina era realmente hermosa, tenía azulejos antiguos, aún había ollas y trastes antiguos. Hornos de piedra, mesas largas en medio, y muebles rústicos. Me imaginaba a mí misma cocinando en aquella cocina estilo altiguo. Definitivamente era un lugar encantador, quizá el monasterio podría parecer un lugar aburrido, para haber vivido ahí, pero a mí me pareció un lugar en el que se respiraba tranquilidad, no soledad.

Sí, sé que soy ilusa, pero en varias ocasiones Edward me tomó de la mano, cuando nos dirigíamos de una habitación a otra, o cuando caminábamos por los pasillos del enorme monasterio, aunque a veces no tardaba más de unos pocos minutos con mi mano en su mano. Excepto cuando entramos a un gran salón con una gran cantidad de sillones de roble tallados magníficamente, los cuales estaban colocados contra las paredes de la habitación dejando el centro de la misma vacía, las paredes tenían hermosos tapices y grandes ventanales con hermosas cortinas de un rojo quemado, que le daba a la gran habitación un toque de elegancia contrastante con lo austero de las demás habitaciones.

Me quedé tan impresionada con la belleza del salón, que me paré en medio de ella y miré con mucha atención, observando cada detalle de los hermosos sillones, sus tapices, su alfombra, su… bueno dejé de pensar, de respirar y de tener latidos cuando Edward llegó por detrás y abrazándome de la cintura recargó su mentón en mi hombro y susurró en mi oído.

- Es un lugar hermoso, desde que lo vi la primera vez cuando era niño me enamoré de él, fue cuando pensé que quería ser fotógrafo, para poder algún día transmitir a través de mi lente la misma belleza de este salón. Y quién lo iba a decir, es probable que este salón sea testigo otra vez de que yo me sienta enamorado de nuevo. –Ok, ¿alguna de ustedes hubiera podido seguir pensando, respirando y latiendo después de oír semejante cosa? ¿Sí? ¡Mentirosas!. Nadie habría podido, no con una voz como esa, con un calor corporal como ese, que por cierto empezaba a trastornarme de una forma peligrosa, y con unas manos como esas.

- Edward, -empecé a decir en un susurro casi inaudible, recuerden que no estaba respirando, sin aire como iba a salirme una voz más fuerte, que un simple susurro.- si no quieres que me desmaye, tienes _una hora_ para soltarme y dejar de hablarme con esa voz.

- ¡Shhh! Calló Alice a Edward, cuando éste soltó una gran carcajada después de lo que le dije.

- Te lo juro Bella, eres la chica más encantadora y divertida que he conocido en mi vida, además de la más hermosa. - ¿la más hermosa?, bueno si ya antes no respiraba, no pensaba ni me latía el corazón, ahora tampoco veía, porque seguramente ya estoy desmayada, acaso este tipo quiere matarme. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan masoquista, sintiéndome tan bien al lado de alguien que obviamente me quiere matar? Debo ser masoquista, sin duda.

Edward me abrazó suavemente por un instante, antes de que Alice nos indicara que era mejor salir del salón y seguir viendo las demás habitaciones del monasterio.

- Chicos ¿qué les parece si antes de bajar al sótano, vamos a ver las capillas, tengo ganas de caminar por el bosque? –preguntó Alice.

- Claro, es buena idea. –le contestó Edward y volteó a verme como preguntándome si estaba de acuerdo.

- Lo que ustedes quieran, -les contesté y después me acerqué un poco a Edward y con una sonrisa sexy añadí- recuerden que soy materia dispuesta.

- No lo he olvidado, créeme. –me contestó con una sonrisa diez veces más sexy. No hay modo, no importa si yo empiezo algo con todo el control, él simplemente me lo arrebata, y termina siendo el que controla y yo la que siente que las piernas se le doblan. No importa. Sigue siendo el hombre más sexy del mundo y no pretendo alejarme de él, mientras sea posible.

Caminamos hacia los jardines traseros del monasterio y nos dirigimos hacia una gran puerta antigua por la que se podía salir hacia un camino de piedra que se internaba en el bosque. Como varias veces me tropecé con lo disparejo del suelo, Edward decidió tomarme de la mano y no soltarme en todo el trayecto, y yo por supuesto, por primera vez en mi vida agradecí haber nacido con dos pies izquierdos.

Como nos encontrábamos en pleno bosque, pudimos platicar, reír y jugar durante el recorrido. Visitamos diferentes capillas, colocadas a lo largo del camino que salía del monasterio. Después de una hora emprendimos el camino de regreso y Edward seguía tomándome de la mano, aún cuando yo ya no había vuelto a tropezarme. Parecía como si su contacto fuera suficiente para corregir mi escaso equilibrio.

Regresamos a los jardines traseros del monasterio y Alice nos llevó hacia un lado del edificio, a una entrada grande sin puerta, aunque no ere alta, incluso Edward se tuvo que agachar ligeramente al entrar, si era algo más ancha de lo normal. Entramos en lo que parecía un sótano muy grande y absolutamente oscuro, la primera parte alcanzaba a recibir luz del exterior, pero entre más caminábamos más oscuro se volvía, gracias a unos muy pequeños respiraderos podía adivinar que las paredes medían metro y medio o incluso dos metros de grosor. Se sentía un ambiente frío, seguramente ahí guardaban los monjes los alimentos perecederos, aprovechando lo frío del lugar y la nula luz. Empecé a sentirme algo nerviosa ante esa oscuridad absoluta, sólo se veían pequeños haces de luz seguramente de lámparas muy pequeñas o de celulares, pero el lugar era tan grande y largo que esa luz alumbraba por mucho uno o dos metros así que la oscuridad se mantenía casi imperturbable. Por un momento la combinación del frío y del temor que empezaba a apoderarse de mí hicieron estremecerme. Edward, que aún me llevaba de la mano mientras iluminaba escasamente con su celular, se dio cuenta de mi estremecimiento y se detuvo para voltear hacia mí.

- ¿Tienes frío? –me preguntó.

- Está un poco frío aquí pero creo que también es un poco intimidante este lugar.

- No te preocupes, aquí estoy contigo y no pienso dejarte sola… -me lo dijo mientras acortaba la distancia entre los dos, para terminar con su rostro muy cerca del mío, y lo sé porque, aunque cerró su celular y por tanto la oscuridad era total, sentía su dulce y embriagante aliento, muy cerca de mi rostro, si no hubiera tomado mi cintura con la mano que antes sostenía su celular y mi nuca con la mano que segundos antes tomaba mi mano, me hubiera costado trabajo mantenerme en pié.

Poco a poco, pero con firmeza, empezó a acercarme a su cuerpo, al no poder ver nada, era como si me hubiera puesto una venda en los ojos y hubiéramos empezado un increíblemente sensual juego. Sentí una eternidad mientras me acercaba a él, de pronto con un gran estremecimiento en el interior de mi cuerpo sentí cómo sus labios se unían a los míos. Eran increíblemente suaves, dulces y cálidos. Gemí suavemente, casi inaudiblemente, pero él sí me escuchó, y eso sin duda lo hizo profundizar el beso.

Yo abrí un poco mi boca y en ese momento sentí su lengua buscando la mía, le di la bienvenida tímidamente con mi lengua, pero conforme acariciaba mi espalda y me acercaba más a él, como si eso fuera posible, empecé a sentir una corriente sensual que recorría mi piel y mi vientre bajo, así que llevé mis manos a su nuca y empecé a enredar mis dedos en su cabello. Fue su turno para gemir suavemente, y mi turno para buscar profundizar aún más el beso.

Mordí ligeramente su labio inferior y después lo atrapé entre mis labios como si lo sobara por la mordida, eso pareció gustarle porque volvió a gemir y apretó un poco mi cintura con su mano. El beso se volvía cada vez más pasional pero sin embargo él nunca intentó hacer algo más que acariciar mi espalda o mi cintura y eso me encantó porque aunque la oscuridad nos daba total privacidad y libertad para mucho más que sólo un beso nunca intentó sobrepasarse.

Él me respetaba y no sólo pensaba llevarme a la cama y después salir corriendo. El calor empezaba a volverse algo peligroso, porque mientras que él lo mantenía en un beso ardiente yo no estaba segura de poderme controlar, quería más. Trataba de racionalizar el momento para no dejarme llevar pero era casi imposible, este hombre nublaba todo mi entendimiento, sólo podía sentir, y escasamente respirar.

Empecé a acariciar su espalda, por debajo de su chamarra, al principio con suavidad pero poco a poco mis caricias eran más intensas como si quisiera atravesar su suéter y después su piel. Edward bajó ligeramente su mano de mi cintura y me apretó contra él, nuestras caderas se rozaron y… ¡oh Dios!, pude sentir su excitación, fue cuando los dos reaccionamos y nos separamos un poco pero sin que él me soltara de la cintura, aunque sí separó su cadera de la mía, Lo suficiente para que ya no se rozaran.

- Bella, vas a volverme loco.

- Descuida, tú ya me volviste loca –Se rió bajito y tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó suavemente en los labios. Después soltó mi rostro y me abrazó fuerte. Sentí como respiraba oliendo mi cabello para después acariciar mi cuello con sus labios y su nariz, era una sensación increíble, jamás sentí algo así antes. Digo, no es que yo tuviera gran experiencia en la materia pero aunque poca, sí tenía algo de experiencia. Después de un minuto finalmente me soltó, tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia donde íbamos antes que nos besáramos.

- Ven vamos, Alice debe estarse preguntando dónde nos metimos –me dijo antes de que se escuchara un gran suspiro- ¡Gracias a Dios! aquí está oscuro, una cosa es que mi hermana se imagine lo que eres capaz de provocar en mí y otra que lo vea por sí misma.

- ¿Te da pena que nos vea besando? –le pregunté con toda la inocencia del mundo, de la cual me di cuenta cuando él soltó una carcajada. Volvió a detenerse y tomó nuevamente mi rostro en sus manos.

- No cariño, no me refiero al beso –me dijo antes de darme otro beso suave.

- ¡Oh!, ya entendí. Lo siento -¡Ay Bella! A veces puedes ser bastante torpe. Qué bueno que a él le divierte tu torpeza. ¡Por lo menos!

- No debes disculparte, me encanta que una mujer tan increíblemente sensual como tú pueda conservar algo inocencia. Nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo, ¡Eres encantadora!

- ¿Nunca? –le pregunté ahora sí con sensualidad y no con inocencia. ¡Vaya!

- No Bella, nunca –Y me besó otra vez, y antes de que el beso se hiciera más intenso, me soltó.

- Si sigues besándome así no podré calmarme y entonces sí, Alice se va a dar cuenta de cómo me pones.

-¡Hey! Fuiste tú el que me besó, no me eches la culpa –le dije divertida.

- Sí pero tú lo hiciste más intenso.

- Cierto, mejor busquemos a Alice –Le dije mientras apretaba un poco su mano.

Caminamos unos minutos antes de llegar a un lugar iluminado por un gran respiradero, que permitía ver perfectamente ese cuarto. Era increíble que con toda la luz que había ahí, el resto del sótano fuera tan oscuro. Sin duda, era un sótano realmente largo.

- ¡Vaya! Ya iba a ir a buscarlos, ¿qué les pasó? –nos preguntó Alice. Pero después de mirar mi rostro y luego el de Edward y luego de nuevo el mío, deteniéndose un instante en mi boca, se volteó.

- Olvídenlo, no quiero saberlo, gracias a Dios aquí es oscuro -¡Dios! seguramente mis labios están demasiado rojos y ya nos delataron. Bueno al menos sólo nos vio a la cara y no se le ocurrió voltear a ver más abajo, específicamente a Edward. Aunque yo tampoco volteé, así que no puedo asegurar que todavía estuviera con "problemas"–Tal vez podría invitar a Jasper a venir la próxima semana… -añadió más para ella misma que para nosotros.

- ¡ALICE! Estoy aquí ¿recuerdas? No quiero tener esa imagen de mi hermana y mi amigo aquí… ¡guaj!

- Cálmate Edward, ¿por qué yo sí debo tener esa imagen de ustedes dos? -comentó Alice entre molesta y divertida. Mientras yo por supuesto hundí mi cara en el pecho de Edward por la vergüenza, ese diablillo sabía cómo hacer que me muriera de la pena.

Ok, este olor es intoxicante, ¿cómo puede un hombre oler así? No sé pero ¡gracias Alice! por darme la excusa perfecta para refugiarme en tu hermano. Te debo una. Tal vez acepte ir de compras contigo. Bueno, no exageremos, Edward huele delicioso pero no sé si tanto como para someterme a esa tortura.

Después de terminar nuestro recorrido nos fuimos hacia la camioneta y regresamos a mi casa. Había sido un día perfecto, a pesar de las "gracias" de Reneé. Y ahora que lo pienso quizá deba agradecerle, tal vez lo que dijo ayudó para que Edward no dudara en hacer lo que hizo. Y si fue así, voy a estar en deuda con ella toda mi vida. ¡Ya lo sé! Estoy en deuda con ella por traerme al mundo pero eso es obvio ¿no? Me despedí de Alice aún en la camioneta, porque ella se bajó sólo para pasarse al asiento del copiloto. Edward sí me acompañó a la puerta de mi casa y se despidió con otro beso suave, no muy corto no muy largo, simplemente el beso de despedida perfecto, tan perfecto como él. De esos besos que sin que te enciendan inmediatamente, te dejan deseando más, muchos besos más.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana? Sólo tú y yo, podemos ir a donde tú quieras, a comer, a tomar un café, a misa…

- ¿A misa? –le pregunté entre carcajadas.

- Contigo iría al mismo infierno, con mayor razón iría contigo a misa si eso me pidieras.

- Cada vez me asustas más Edward.

- ¿Voy muy rápido? –me preguntó preocupado.

- No vas demasiado bien, y eso es lo que me asusta.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando regreses a tu vida y a tu trabajo? ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros?

- No lo sé… -me contestó mientras apoyaba su frente en la mía y cerraba sus ojos con algo de frustración en su rostro al no saber la respuesta- pero en este momento no me importa, sólo sé que ya no puedo alejarme de ti, aunque lo intente.

Lo abracé de la cintura y lo miré. –Yo tampoco puedo alejarme de ti, y tienes razón eso no importa ahora, aún hay tiempo.

Me besó nuevamente y se fue hacia la camioneta y junto con Alice regresó a su cabaña.

* * *

**Hola, edité este capítulo incluyendo el siguiente porque no me dejaban actualizar con el capítulo dieciséis, así que junté estos dos. Porfa, si alguien sabe qué debo hacer para seguir aumentando de capítulos se los voy a agradecer mucho.**

**Saludos.  
**


	6. LAS GRUTAS

**Como lo prometí, este capítulo está dedicado a:**

**Anekka, mars992 y Beii moon y a Emma, gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad espero de corazón que les guste el capítulo. Les mando besos. Mañana o pasado (viernes) subo el otro.  
**

_**CAPÍTULO SIETE**_

_** LAS GRUTAS**_

"_Te paso a buscar a las 10 am,_

_lleva traje de baño y una muda de ropa._

_No necesitas bloqueador solar."_

_Edward._

_P.D. Que duermas bien (y si puedes sueña_

_conmigo como yo contigo)_

Había leído el mensaje en mi celular una y otra vez, ¿realmente deseaba soñar conmigo? Si se sentía como yo después de lo que pasó hoy en el monasterio y aún más tarde cuando me trajo a casa, seguramente si deseaba soñar conmigo. Todo era tan increíble, tan especial que otra vez estaba sonriendo como tonta y sintiendo una felicidad como no la había sentido antes, al menos yo no recordaba algo así tan intenso.

Un momento ¿traje de baño?, pero si hace frío y el mar y los ríos deben estar fríos y los balnearios no creo que sean muy adecuados en esta época del año. ¿A dónde pensará llevarme? ¿y qué significa eso de que no necesito bloqueador solar? ¿Será que iremos a algún lugar con alberca techada? Sí supongo que esa sería una buena razón para nadar en esta época, el agua de la alberca sin duda estará tibia y no necesitaría protegerme del sol.

¡¿Jacuzzi?! No será capaz, ¿o sí? Pero si quisiera llevarme a un hotel con jacuzzi no me diría que llevara el traje de baño, además el no sería capaz de algo así, estoy segura. Aunque podría ser algún jacuzzi público y ahí si se necesita el traje de baño…

¡Oh Dios! ¡voy a volverme loca!, será mejor que deje de pensar en eso y esperarme a ver cuál es la sorpresa de Edward. ¡Odio las sorpresas! Será mejor que mañana le diga a Edward que odio las sorpresas, así cuando volvamos a salir ya no habrá más.

Pero, ¿y si se ofende y ya no vuelve a invitarme a salir? ¡Por Dios Bella, sólo duérmete ya y deja de pensar tantas tonterías!

La alarma de mi celular empezó a sonar y esta vez me levanté inmediatamente, me sentía emocionada y ansiosa por salir con Edward. Me metí rápido a la ducha y al terminar de bañarme me puse el traje de baño que escogí en la noche. Me decidí por un traje de una pieza, no sabía a dónde iríamos y quizá no fuera un lugar adecuado para usar uno de dos piezas y menos un bikini. Por supuesto, nada tonta escogí un traje sexy pero sencillo, en color arena, estrapless con dos tiras saliendo de la parte central del traje para amarrarse detrás del cuello, con corte alto en la cadera y escote pronunciado en la espalda. Síp, creo que a Edward le va a gustar, ¡eso espero!

Arriba del traje de baño me puse un suéter con cierre al frente, que me facilitaría quitármelo antes de nadar. Además me puse un pantalón a la cadera, botas sin tacón y una cazadora. Bajé a la cocina a prepararme algo de desayunar.

A las diez en punto pude oír el timbre de la puerta, ¡qué puntual!, me apresuré a tomar la bolsa de viaje en la que llevaba una toalla y la muda de ropa, además de algunas cosas personales que necesitaría para después de bañarme, y salí rápido de mi habitación hacia el recibidor donde obviamente mi mamá ya se encontraba platicando con Edward.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando Edward sonrió ampliamente al verme llegar y no pude evitar sonreír también. Me acerqué a saludarlos, tanto a mi madre como a él, con un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Bella, te ves hermosa… -me dijo Edward- ¿lista para irnos?

- Si, ya estoy lista, pero ¿adónde vamos?

- ¡Oh, eso es sorpresa! –me dijo con la más hermosa sonrisa torcida que haya visto en mi vida.

- Veo que Bells no te ha dicho que odia las sorpresas Edward – le dijo Reneé riendo mientras me veía divertida. Sí, mi madre se encargó de decírselo, ahora seguramente se sentirá algo incómodo.

-Pero esta sorpresa te encantará –me dijo sonriendo aún más.

- Bueno yo pensé que te sentirías incómodo por darme una sorpresa cuando yo las odio, pero obviamente a ti nada te perturba.

- Sólo tú –me dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba rápidamente a mí antes de añadir –¿nos vamos? –dijo finalmente mientras suavemente ponía su mano en mi cintura invitándome a caminar hacia a la puerta. Mi madre ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que él me susurró. Este hombre es hábil, no cabe duda.

-Hasta luego Reneé, ha sido un gusto volver a verte, besó a mi madre en la mejilla y yo hice lo mismo.

- Nos vemos más tarde mamá.

Salimos de la casa hacia la camioneta de Edward.

- ¿En serio no me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

- No, pero no te preocupes, tu mamá sí lo sabe.

- ¡Ah! a ella se lo dices y a mí no. –le reclamé fingiendo molestia.

- ¡Claro!, la sorpresa es para ti no para ella –me dijo mientras sostenía la puerta de la camioneta para que yo me subiera– En serio te va a gustar, lo prometo.

- Ok, te creo. –le sonreí mientras él cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el otro lado para subirse.

Viajamos cerca de dos horas, platicando un poco de todo, su trabajo, su familia, sus amigos, mi universidad, evitando tocar el tema de por qué dejé temporalmente la escuela. Ni siquiera había notado el tiempo que llevábamos hasta que miré la hora en el tablero del coche.

- ¿Las doce?, no lo puedo creer, se me fue el tiempo muy rápido –le dije.

- A mí también, es fácil hablar contigo Bella. –Es el colmo que esta sensación me recorra el cuerpo cada vez dice mi nombre, ¡es ridículo!, ni siquiera está tocándome, no quiero ni pensar lo que me pasaría si lo hiciera.

- Gracias, también es fácil hablar contigo, incluso los silencios son agradables.

- Estoy de acuerdo, ¡hey mira! Ya falta poco, está detrás de aquellos cerros.

- ¿Es algún balneario? –pregunté "inocentemente" para ver si lo agarraba con la guardia baja y me decía por fin adónde íbamos.

- Bella no insistas, no te voy a decir nada. Llevas dos horas tratando que te diga cuál es la sorpresa, preguntándome cuando menos me lo espero, y así lo hayas hecho nueve veces (¡quién está contando!), no te lo voy a decir. Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos y lo veas por ti misma.

- Lo siento, he sido muy grosera, no debí hacerlo. –le dije poniendo mi cara de niña buena para luego con un puchero del que estaría orgullosa Alice añadí- como creí que yo sí lograba perturbarte, pensé que tal vez me lo dirías pero es obvio que no tengo tanto efecto en ti.

Con una hermosa carcajada volteó a verme un momento. – ¡Bella has estado tres veces con mi hermana y ya estás aprendiendo a usar sus métodos!, pero déjame decirte que yo he estado con ella desde que nació y soy inmune a sus encantos.

- Sí y obviamente a los míos también. –dije con algo de decepción, pero en esta ocasión era auténtica.

- Te equivocas, creo que he mostrado que desde el primer día que te vi, me resultas irresistible. –me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, mientras alternaba su mirada entre la carretera y yo.

- Eres tan diferente a todos los hombres que he conocido, que también me resultas difícil de resistir.

- ¿Has conocido muchos hombres? -¿qué fue eso? ¿celos? ¡vaya!

- Pues sí, amigos, compañeros de escuela, primos, novios de mis amigas…

- ¿Y novios tuyos? –síp, creo que fueron celos.

- Sólo un par y … -estuve a punto de contarle de James, mi profesor de Literatura, pero decidí que esa información vergonzosa y dolorosa no era necesaria en este momento.- con el primero tenía 15 años y no duró mucho y el segundo tenía 18 años y duramos un año, y créeme no fueron precisamente "irresistibles", agradables y buenos chicos sí, pero definitivamente resistibles.

- Me resulta increíble que una chica como tú sólo haya tenido dos novios, ¿acaso están ciegos en tu universidad o no salías de tu habitación? –preguntó con clara sorpresa en su rostro. Pero obviamente no lo va a dejar pasar será mejor que le hable un poco de James, no quiero mentirle.

- En realidad salí con alguien en la universidad, creí que éramos novios pero él no lo pensó así. Las cosas no terminaron bien.

- ¿Por eso dejaste los estudios?

- Sí, pero sólo temporalmente, me falta un semestre para terminar mi carrera, y pienso hacerlo, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo. –Me quedé en silencio y Edward entendió que ya no quería hablar de eso, al menos no ahora que me siento tan bien estando con él- Si estás dispuesto a escucharme, prometo platicarte lo que pasó, pero no ahora, estoy demasiado contenta como para arruinarlo con una historia que no es mi mejor anécdota. –Terminé de decirle con una suave sonrisa y tomando su mano que estaba sobre la palanca de velocidades.

- Siempre voy a estar dispuesto a escucharte Bella, no lo olvides. –Me dijo apretando suavemente mi mano- no importa si lo que me digas sea algo que no me guste o me duela.

- Descuida, jamás permitiré que sientas dolor, al menos no por causa mía.

- Prometo tampoco herirte nunca, tienes mi palabra. –Dijo besando el dorso de mi mano.

- Entonces será una promesa mutua.

Nos quedamos un rato en un silencio cómodo, simplemente disfrutando del paisaje y de la sensación que provocaba tener nuestras manos unidas.

Edward empezó a disminuir la velocidad y finalmente se desvió del camino principal para entrar a un terreno acondicionado como estacionamiento, en donde había sólo un par de coches además de la camioneta. Él se bajo y después me ayudó a bajar. Recogimos las cosas que llevaríamos a "mi sorpresa", que por supuesto todavía no sabía cuál era.

Caminamos unos diez minutos, tomados de la mano igual que en el bosque cercano al monasterio, por caminos de tierra, rodeando uno de los cerros, subiendo poco a poco, encontramos unas escaleras rústicas y después de caminar unos metros más finalmente llegamos a mi sorpresa.

Nos topamos con un bellísimo río azul, el cual nacía al parecer en "la pared" de otro de los cerros, saliendo por lo que parecía una cueva, formando varias "albercas" naturales, una debajo de la otra conforme el río se alejaba de la cueva formando pequeñas cascadas blancas y azules. Además de la cascada principal que caí por la pared a un lado de la entrada a la cueva, Era una cascada no muy alta y algo angosta pero en su caída golpeaba grandes rocas, formando una hermosa cortina de agua. Me quedé estática admirando la belleza del lugar.

- Sabía que te gustaría. –Me dijo Edward mientras daba un paso hacia mí, sonriendo.

- Es realmente hermoso.

- No tanto como tú –dijo mientras besó suavemente mis labios, para después regalarme la sonrisa torcida que tanto amo.- ¿vamos? –añadió jalándome ligeramente hacia el inicio del río.

Caminamos y subimos los "escalones" naturales del paisaje, acercándonos cada vez más a la cueva. Llegamos a una especie de enramada, donde había unas cuantas mesas con sillas, y dos mujeres vendiendo comida, refrescos y cervezas. Pero además de ser un negocio de comida, también servía como "guardarropa" donde había unos modernos lockers, parecidos a los de las terminales de camiones.

- Buenas tardes Juanita –saludó Edward, mientras yo lo miraba sorprendida.

- ¿Edward?, no lo puedo creer –dijo una de las señoras mientras caminaba, abriendo sus brazos, hacia él. –muchacho estás enorme, no puedo creer que estés otra vez aquí. Creímos que te habías olvidado de nosotras –añadió mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Edward.

- Jamás podría olvidarme de ustedes, además nadie hace las enchiladas que ustedes hacen.

- Claro, nada más por eso nos quieres ¿verdad? –le dijo la otra señora mientras se acercaba también a abrazar a Edward. Al menos no soy la única que se cela por él- , porque te damos de comer.

- No Carmen, sabes que siempre las he querido como si fueran de mi familia –le dijo abrazándola y sonriéndoles, como si fuera un niño pequeño feliz de ver nuevamente a sus tías favoritas.

- ¿Y esta hermosa chica quién es? –preguntó Juanita mirándome a mí y luego a Edward.- ¡No lo puedo creer! Por fin te atraparon, al fin tienes novia –le decía mientras reía y acercándose a mí con sus brazos abiertos, como lo había hecho antes con Edward.

Recibí un fuerte abrazo tanto de Juanita como de Carmen, las dos se veían realmente contentas como si yo fuera la novia de Edward, era agradable la forma en que me sonreían, pero obviamente estaban exagerando, puesto que sólo somos amigos. No sé de dónde sacaron esas conclusiones, ni siquiera nos vieron cuando me dio el beso o con nuestras manos enlazadas.

- Ella es Bella, mi novia… -Ok, ¡¿novia?!, no es que me moleste la idea, pero no debería preguntarme primero, sé que puede parecer anticuado, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que nos hemos besado, pero preferiría antes estar segura de qué tipo de relación tenemos. ¡VAMOS BELLA! Él ya dijo que eres su novia y tú sigues quejándote, ¡mujeres! ¿quién las entiende? (perdón!, ¿quién _nos_ entiende?)- les prometí nunca traer a ninguna chica a menos que fuera mi novia y lo estoy cumpliendo -¡ah!, con razón ellas pensaron que yo había "atrapado" a su querido Edward.

- Hola mucho gusto en conocerlas –les dije mientras lanzaba una mirada de confusión a Edward, pero sonriendo a las dos mujeres.

- Debes ser una chica realmente especial para que él te quiera -¿me quiera?- lo conocemos desde niño y sólo podría entregarle su corazón a alguien digna de él –quién lo diría, no sólo Edward logra sonrojarme, también Carmen.

- Gracias, estoy de acuerdo, Edward es un hombre realmente especial y no sé si yo sea suficiente para él –dije sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a mis ojos porque en el fondo siento que él es mucho mejor de lo que yo nunca seré y aunque me duela sé que podría encontrar a alguien mejor que yo.

- Eres mucho más que suficiente Bella –me dijo mientras abrazaba mi cintura por atrás y hablaba cerca de mi oído haciéndome estremecer al sentir su aliento en mi cuello- si hay alguien realmente afortunado soy yo. Pondría el mundo a tus pies sin dudarlo, no lo olvides nunca –me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras me apretaba un poco hacia él.

- Yo también soy afortunada, más de lo que nunca soñé –le dije sonriendo y acariciando su rostro con mi mano.

- Hacen una pareja bellísima, tus padres deben estar felices de verte tan enamorado Edward –Dijo Juanita.

- En realidad mis padres aún no la conocen, sólo Alice. A quien por cierto le debo hasta mi vida por presentarme a este ángel.

- ¿Así que eres amiga de ese pequeño duende? –me preguntó Juanita.

- En realidad conocí a Alice el mismo día que a Edward, sólo una hora antes, pero sí ella nos presentó –le contesté.

- ¿Y cómo se conocieron? –preguntó Carmen.

Nos quedamos un rato platicándoles cómo nos conocimos Alice, Edward y yo. A ellas les sorprendió mucho que tuviéramos menos de una semana de conocernos y ya nos viéramos "tan enamorados", y a decir verdad hasta yo me sentía sorprendida de lo rápido y bien que se estaba dando todo, como si nos conociéramos de siempre.

- ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que ya no existía el amor a primera vista, pero es obvio que sí y me alegro mucho por ti pequeño… -Carmen se rió a carcajadas por lo que acababa de decir- "pequeño" parece que tendré que decirte de otra forma porque hace mucho que dejaste de serlo.

- Te lo dije desde la última vez que vino, Carmen, el dejó de ser nuestro pequeño desde hace años, ahora tal vez debamos llamarlo Eddy…

- ¡¡NO!! –gritó Edward, parecía que le habían dado una terrible noticia.- Edward estará bien, creo que prefiero que me sigan llamando "pequeño" a que me llamen Eddy.

- Entonces te diremos Edward, no te preocupes –dijo Juanita mientras las tres nos reíamos de la reacción de Edward.

- Deja de burlarte de mí "preciosa", recuerda que el que se ríe se lleva y el que se lleva se aguanta. –me dijo susurrándome en el oído mientras las señoras se reían.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer Edward? –le pregunté con una voz sensual y mi mejor sonrisa.

- Ya lo verás cuando estemos en las grutas.

- ¿Grutas? ¿cuáles grutas?

- Esa cueva donde nace el río son en realidad unas grutas con manantiales de aguas termales, y entre más entras es más oscuro y más caliente.

- ¿Oscuro y caliente? –pregunté nerviosa mientras tragaba en seco.

- Ajá, son varias albercas naturales una junto a la otra y cada vez se internan más en la montaña así que cada vez está más oscuro –y añadió en un terrible susurro sensual, que casi hizo que se me doblaran las rodillas- recuerdas el sótano de ayer, aquí es igual pero caliente…

- ¡Oh! –no pude decir más, claro que me acordaba del sótano, y de la oscuridad, y de sus labios en los míos, y del frío y de sus besos, y de sus manos en mi cintura, y de su lengua acariciando la mía, y de mis manos en su cabello, y de sus besos, y de su excitación, y de su aliento en mi cara, y de sus apasionados besos, y de… ¡Oh Dios! creo que ya me excité.

- Chicos ya no queremos entretenerlos más, pueden cambiarse y dejar todas sus cosas aquí, no se preocupen nosotras las cuidamos, además deben aprovechar que prácticamente no hay nadie, aunque hoy sea un día "flojo" nunca faltan los chicos que se escapan de la escuela para venir.

- Tienes razón Carmen, Bella será mejor que vayamos a que conozcas las grutas y las aguas termales –me dijo Edward mirándome y tomándome de la mano para dirigirme hacia dentro de la enramada a una "habitación" al fondo -¿traes puesto tu traje de baño, verdad?

-Sí

- Perfecto entonces sólo necesitamos quitarnos lo de encima, y tomar alguna toalla para dejarla a la entrada de la cueva, porque aunque adentro es como un baño sauna, al salir sí se siente frío. Ven.

Me indicó que entrara sola a la habitación, donde era una especie de bodega, además de haber una mesa con sillas una TV, radio y una cómoda con espejo. Me quité el suéter, el pantalón y las botas y me puse un vestido playero de color oro, además de unas sandalias del mismo color. Tomé una toalla y salí.

- ¡Wow! Te ves hermosa, definitivamente fue buena idea venir aquí… -me dijo sonriendo y mirándome de pies a cabeza, sin ningún pudor. Sin embargo no me sentí mal ni ofendida en realidad estremecí pero traté de ocultarlo- y eso que aún no entramos a las grutas –añadió nuevamente acercándose a mi oído y obviamente yo volví a estremecerme pero esta vez no pude evitar que se notara, Edward rió un poco y me besó el cuello, después se metió al cuarto a cambiarse. Y yo me quedé clavada al suelo aún sintiendo sus labios en mí como si no se hubiera separado de mi cuello.

Cuando salió, me sonrió y me tomó de la mano para dirigirnos hacia la cascada y las grutas.

En verdad esto apenas empezaba y al parecer sería perfecto. Oscuro y caliente. Sí, perfecto

* * *

**Sé que debía ser el capítulo completo de la cita, y les juro que era mi intención pero empezó a alargarse así que preferí subir lo que ya tenía escrito y dejar la parte "interesante" para un capítulo completo. Les aclaro que en esta cita todavía no será "la primera vez" entre E&B esa será un poco más adelante, sin embargo sí habrá _oscuridad y calor_ como dice al final de este capítulo.**

**Ah! que Edward por lo visto le gusta estar "en lo oscurito" con Bella, jajaja. **

**Cuídense mucho y les mando muchos, muchos besos.**

**Porfa sigan dejando sus comentarios, aunque insista mucho les juro que me emociona leerlos.** **Pero sobre todo me inspira y recuerden que el próximo capítulo necesita de mucha inspiración, jajaja, Gracias.**


	7. OH! HERMOSO EDWARD

**¡¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN!! Les juro que casi me vuelvo loca, primero tuvieron que reformatear mi compu, cuando por fin la recuperé no lograba conectarme a internet,**

**cuando por fin lo logré, no podía subir el capitulo, así que me vine a un cafe internet y después de probar con todos los formatos que acepta esta página, por fin lo logré.**

**Les dejo la segunda parte de la primera cita de Bella y Edward. OJALA LES GUSTE.**

**LES MANDO UN MONTON DE BESOS Y ABRAZOS, Y NUEVAMENTE ME DISCULPO.**

**_CAPTULO OCHO_**

**_OH! HERMOSO EDWARD_**

**_EPOV_**

Caminamos hacia la cascada y la entrada de la gruta, donde se encontraba la primera de las albercas naturales, ayudé a Bella a librar algunas de las grandes rocas del lugar, conociendo su tendencia a tropezarse quise evitar que se lastimara, y afortunadamente logró llegar sin incidentes.

Le indiqué un lugar en la orilla donde podía dejar sus sandalias, la toalla y su vestido playero antes de meternos al río. Ella empezó a levantar el vestido jalándolo hacia arriba.

Como en cámara lenta vi cómo primero empezó a descubrir unos torneados y suaves muslos, después su entrepierna, su bien formada cadera, su vientre plano, su pequeña cintura… yo simplemente no podía retirar mi mirada de su hermoso cuerpo que se iba mostrando a mí. Empezó a jalar el vestido por arriba de sus hombros con la intención de sacarlo por su cabeza. La parte inferior del vestido fue deslizándose por su vientre subiendo hacia su pecho, me sentía como adolescente espiando a su vecina. Era tan erótica la forma en que ella lo hacía ajena a mi deseosa mirada. En lo que me pareció una eternidad, el vestido finalmente dejó "libres" sus pechos solo separados de mi vista por la suave tela de su hermoso pero sencillo traje de baño de una pieza.

No niego que prefiero los bikinis, pero ese traje se le veía simplemente perfecto, acentuando sus hermosas curvas, con un suave color arena. Cuando finalmente se liberó del vestido, lo puso en el lugar que le había indicado, pero antes me miró y cuando se dio cuenta de que yo la miraba atentamente se sonrojó pero no parecía sentirse realmente incómoda con mi mirada, incluso me sonrió. Perecía que en el fondo le gustó la manera deseosa con que la veía.

- Te ves realmente hermosa con ese traje –le dije sin ningún remordimiento por habérmela "comido" con los ojos.

- Gracias Edward, tú también te ves muy bien. –su mirada se detuvo por unos segundos en mi pecho y mi abdomen, que gracias al ejercicio, estaban desarrollados, no excesivamente, pero sí lo suficiente para resultar atractivos. Y por la forma que me miró, definitivamente le gustó lo que veía.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –le dije con mi media sonrisa que tanto le gusta.

- ¿Y a ti, te gusta lo que ves? – dijo mordiéndose suavemente el labio. Esta chica siempre me sorprende, pensé que se cohibiría con mi pregunta y en lugar de eso me volteó el juego.

- Sí, definitivamente me gusta mucho. –le dije sonriendo más.

Logré arrancarle otro sonrojo esta vez más marcado. Se volteó y empezó a bajar por un lado hacia la alberca y dio un paso dentro del agua.

- ¡Aaaagh! –gritó- esto está helado –me dijo mientras metía las piernas en la alberca. Yo no pude evitar reír y poner cara de inocencia.

- ¡Me dijiste que eran aguas termales! –dijo reclamándome mientras sacaba rápidamente sus piernas del agua.

-¡Ups! Lo siento… -sé que no debió ser gracioso para ella pero yo no podía evitar reírme de la cara que puso, había omitido deliberadamente decirle que el agua de la cascada, a diferencia de la que venía de las grutas, estaba helada- ¿no te comenté que el agua de la cascada estaba fría?- le dije inocentemente mientras me reía por lo bajo.

- ¡NO!, sólo hablaste de agua caliente no de agua fría –no pude evitar volverme a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡¿Edward?! ¿hiciste esto a propósito? –preguntó entornando los ojos.

- ¿Yo? –le dije con fingida molestia- ¿me crees capaz? –claro que era capaz, siempre le hacía bromas a Alice, pero Bella obviamente no lo sabía. _Sí Edward, Bella no sabe que sigues comportándote como un niño travieso_.

- No lo hubiera pensado de un _hombre _de 24 años pero obviamente debes sufrir de "adolescencia tardía" -¡Auch! Eso sí me dolió– pero ya que quieres jugar… -dijo aventándome agua helada mientras reía.

- ¡Me empapaste! ¡Con agua fría, me empapaste! –le dije mientras caminaba hacia ella con mirada decidida y una sonrisa que ahora sé que a ella le encanta, porque cada vez que la hago sus mejillas se sonrojan- ¡Oh! No debiste hacerlo Bella, lo vas a pagar caro.

- ¡No Edward! –me decía con evidente "miedo" en sus ojos a pesar de su enorme sonrisa -¡POR FAVOR!, -más risas- no seas cruel me puedo enfermar –varias veces buscó una ruta de escape pero no la encontró porque se metió por un lugar que requería "escalar" para salir. Así que optó por seguirme salpicando con agua helada.

- ¡Já! Ya estoy empapado, así que no me importa que me sigas mojando. –seguía riéndome por su "desesperación" al ver que no se escaparía de mí.

- Tú empezaste, no es justo que ahora me reclames… ¡no Edward! –risas- suéltame –más risas.

- No querida Bella, te prometí que lo pagarías y siempre cumplo lo que prometo –la cargué sobre mi hombro como si fuera un costal de papas y empecé a caminar hacia el centro de la alberca y la dejé caer en la parte más "profunda" mientras me reía.

- ¡Ahhh!... –cayó con un fuerte chapoteo y después salió limpiando el agua de su cara.

- ¡Aquí el agua está calientita!, creí que estaría igual de fría que allá, pero… - se quedó viendo hacia la parte donde caía la cascada.

- El agua en esta alberca está fría del lado de la cascada y caliente del lado de la gruta, ven mira aquí se siente la diferencia –le dije mientras estiraba mi brazo para ofrecerle mi mano y ayudarla a caminar.

- ¡Guau! En mi pierna derecha el agua se siente helada y en la pierna izquierda está caliente, pero ¿no debería mezclarse más?, quizá estar más tibia –me preguntó con una sonrisa de asombro.

- Quizá si la corriente fuera mayor podría mezclarse, pero la cascada no es muy grande y el agua de los manantiales tampoco fluye muy rápido así que en esta primera alberca no se mezcla mucho.

- ¡Vaya!... creí que me aventarías al agua helada. –me dijo viéndome tiernamente con esos hermosos ojos chocolate.

- No sería capaz, una cosa es que tus piernas se mojaran con agua helada y otra es que por mi culpa te enfermaras, -le dije mientras la tomaba de su nuca y la acercaba hacia mi pecho, abrazándola suavemente de la cintura.

- Pues entonces eres mejor persona que yo –me dijo mientras volteaba su rostro hacia mí sin separarse mucho de mi abrazo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –le dije mirándola ceñudo, no entendía a qué se refería.

- Porque yo a ti si te empapé con agua fría y ahora por mi culpa puedes pescar un resfrío. –dijo apretándose más a mi pecho y abrazándome de la cintura como si quisiera calentarme un poco con su cuerpo y evitar que yo me enfriara.

- ¡Hey!, eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, así que por favor no vuelvas a repetir eso –le dije regalándole mi mejor sonrisa- además solo estábamos jugando. De todas formas con el agua caliente de las grutas podremos evitar que me enferme, así que no te preocupes. –sonrió.

- En realidad no estaba preocupada –me dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

- ¡¿A no?! ¿O sea que no te importa que me enferme _por tu culpa_? –dije las últimas palabras recalcándolas pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Creí que habías dicho que no era mi culpa! –me dijo palmeando mi hombro- además si dije que no me preocupo es porque eres un hombre _muy fuerte_ y no creo que un simple baño frío te enferme –dijo con una sonrisa inocente y sarcástica acariciando los músculos de uno de mis brazos , mientras yo reía a carcajadas.

- ¡Me encantas! Realmente me divierto mucho cuando estoy contigo –le dije mientras apretaba más mi abrazo.

- ¡¿Gracias?! –me dijo más como pregunta- es bueno saber que soy tu bufón –me dijo separándose de mí y empezó a lanzarme agua otra vez mientras reía como una niña que conoce por primera vez el mar y se divierte más que nunca.

- ¡Ahora sí no mereces piedad! –le dije y me acerqué para cargarla entre mis brazos mientras seguía riendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que esta vez me dirigía hacia el lado de la cascada.

- ¡No, al agua fría no! ¡Por favor! –me dijo pataleando al aire.

- ¿Qué, ya no te ríes? –le dije con una sonrisa maquiavélica. –pero esta vez no la dejé caer en el agua, sino que aún con Bella en mis brazos me paré justo debajo de la cascada y ella empezó a gritar y a reír mientras el agua helada caía sobre nosotros.

- ¡¡NOOO!! ¡ESTÁ HELADA! –gritaba tratando de zafarse de mis brazos.

– Pídeme perdón. –le dije agarrándola con más firmeza para que no se escapara, aunque debo decir que el agua estaba realmente helada.

- ¡Jajaja! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Diez? –y seguía riendo y tratando de zafarse.

- ¡Oh!, eso te va a costar –le dije divirtiéndome como nunca- Si quieres que te suelte debes decirme "Oh! Hermoso Edward, eres el hombre más guapo, divertido y sexy del mundo".

- ¡Jajaja! NO.

- ¡Bella! –le dije mirándola "retadoramente". –Dilo o no te bajo.

- Tengo frío, ¡por favor "hermoso Edward"! –me dijo aún riendo.

- No hasta que me digas "Oh! Hermoso Edward, eres el hombre más guapo, divertido y sexy del mundo".

- Está bien, está bien. –volteó a verme con fingida seriedad- "Oh! Hermoso Edward, eres el hombre más guapo, divertido y sexy del mundo". –y su "seriedad" se perdió entre sus risas.

- Ok, aunque te hayas reído lo voy a aceptar –y sin soltarla me dirigí hacia el lado de la gruta y ya en el "lado caliente" empecé a doblar mis rodillas hasta que el agua caliente nos cubrió hasta el cuello.

El contacto con el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo frío le provocó un fuerte escalofrío e instintivamente se abrazó a mi cuello y recargó su mentón en mi hombro como buscando el calor de mi cuerpo.

- Gracias "Oh! Hermoso Edward" –me dijo suavemente con una voz que indicaba que estaba sonriendo.

Yo también me estremecí pero no por el agua caliente sino por el contacto de su cuerpo con el mío. No pude evitar notar sus pezones erectos a causa del frío, rozando mi pecho, además del embriagante olor de su piel que con al agua caliente empezó a acentuarse aún más. Recordé el beso que nos habíamos dado al día anterior en el sótano del monasterio y no pude evitar desear sentir otra vez sus labio en los míos. Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás y ella volteó a verme cuando sintió que yo me separaba ligeramente, la miré un instante y me incliné a besar sus labios, suavemente al principio, y en cuanto sentí como ella correspondía mi beso, empecé a profundizarlo acariciando su lengua con la mía, atrapando su labio inferior con mis labios, jalándolo suavemente para luego acercar su rostro hacia mí con la mano que puse en la parte posterior de su cabeza, volví a acariciar su lengua, jugando con ella, invitándola a que explorara mi boca. Ella soltó su agarre de mis hombros y empezó a acariciar mi cabello y mi nuca, me hizo gemir por lo bajo, así que empecé a besarla con más intensidad. Su aliento era tan dulce y cálido que cada vez deseaba más. Pero lo que sentía por ella era diferente a lo que jamás sentí por ninguna mujer, así que no debía dejarme llevar por la pasión, aún no. Empecé a suavizar el beso y poco a poco nos separé.

La besé en la frente y caminé hacia la gruta. Me senté a un lado de la entrada aprovechando que la alberca ahí no tiene más de un metro de profundidad y más parece un jacuzzi grande. Coloqué a Bella en mi regazo y volví a besarla pero esta vez más suavemente y después de unos minutos de un beso dulce pero más sensual que la mayoría de los besos que había dado a otras mujeres, me separé y le di un beso en la cabeza.

- Me gustas mucho –le dije abrazándola fuerte.

- Tú también me gustas mucho. Cuando dejé la universidad y vine a la hacienda no creí que lograría sacarlo de mi corazón tan fácil…

- ¿"sacarlo"? –le pregunté separándome de ella pero sin soltar su cintura.

- Sí, recuerdas que te dije que salía con alguien, bueno él es la razón por la que regresé a casa, pero a sólo tres semanas de su traición logré sacarlo por completo de mi corazón.

- ¿Y yo entré a tu corazón?

- Lo llenas por completo –me dio un suave beso- ahora sé que realmente nunca lo quise como creía, o lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte que todo lo demás sabe a poco.

No podía creer que en pocos días me hubiera ganado el corazón de mi ángel, del mismo modo que ella se había ganado el mío.

- Te amo –le dije y su mirada se iluminó de una forma que no había visto hasta ahora.

- Yo también te amo –me besó nuevamente y después se abrazó fuertemente a mí.

- ¿Quieres entrar a la gruta? –le pregunté. Me sentía tan feliz, tan extasiado que necesitaba algo más que un beso o un abrazo y la oscuridad sería mi mejor aliada.

- Si –me dijo en un susurro que me indicó claramente que ella también quería estar conmigo de la misma forma que yo.

Nos levantamos y subiendo algunas piedras entramos a la gruta. Es un largo pasillo de unos cuatro metros de ancho, formado por más pequeñas "albercas" o mejor dicho "jacuzzis" donde brotan las aguas termales, conforme uno se adentra, cada vez es más oscuro y con más vapor, hasta que queda en completa oscuridad. Nosotros avanzamos poco a poco de una alberca a la otra, y finalmente nos sentamos en una donde la oscuridad no era absoluta pero sí suficiente para distinguir su rostro y sobre todo su mirada.

- ¿Te gusta? –le dije señalándole la gruta.

- Este lugar es realmente hermoso, no lo conocía.

- Me alegra haberte traído, siempre ha sido uno de mis sitios favoritos, he viajado por todo el mundo pero siempre regreso aquí.

- ¿Cómo lo conociste?

- Mis papás nos trajeron a Alice y a mí cuando éramos pequeños, y luego yo me las ingeniaba para regresar siempre que podía. Vine con amigos, con primos. Con Jasper y Rosalie vinimos Alice y yo en un par de ocasiones, antes de que llegaran a vivir con nosotros. Tenía como cuatro o cinco años que no venía.

- Me alegro que hayas regresado y me hayas traído contigo, se ve que Carmen y Juanita te extrañaban. – Me dijo mientras acarició el cabello de mi nuca, lo que me volvió loco nuevamente.

- No te ofendas pero en este momento lo que menos quiero hacer es hablar… -y empecé a besarla intensamente.

- Con un beso así quién podría ofenderse –me dijo en mis labios volviendo a besarme con pasión.

El beso se volvió casi desesperado, yo empecé a acariciar su espalda tocando la piel que el traje de baño dejaba descubierta, era tan suave, y cálida gracias al agua termal, que sentía como si quemara mis manos. Poco a poco fui bajando mi mano haciendo caricias en círculos en su espalda, acariciándola debajo del agua. Era tan placentero que no quería dejar de besarla, pero cuando el aire empezó a faltarnos solté sus labios y empecé a besarla primero en las mejillas, y dirigí mis labios hacia su oreja, atrapando el lóbulo, lo cual hizo que ella gimiera suavemente y echara hacia atrás su cabeza dejándome total libertad para besar su cuello. No pude evitarlo y con mi lengua empecé a acariciarla, dejando un camino húmedo (aunque no se notara por el agua de la alberca) por todo su cuello y después por sus clavículas y hombros.

Sentía como ella acariciaba primero mis hombros y después mi pecho poniendo más atención en mis pezones, cuando pellizcó suavemente uno de ellos casi grité de placer pero tuve que ahogar mi grito en la piel de su hombro. No soporté más y empecé a subir una de mis manos por el frente de su cuerpo. Primero por su cintura y poco a poco me dirigí a su pecho pero justo antes de tocarlo cambié de dirección hacia el costado, rozándolo solo un poco.

Realmente quería tocarla, la amaba y ella a mí, ya nada nos impediría estar juntos pero algo en ella, su mirada o su ternura, no sé qué, me impedían ir demasiado lejos. Sabía que ella no era una chica recién salida de un convento, ni siquiera daba por hecho que fuera virgen, no en esta época, pero aún así quería que nuestra primera vez fuera diferente, especial. Y si para acariciarla como yo quería tenía que esperar hasta ese día entonces lo haría.

Empezó a besar mis hombros y poco a poco se dirigió a mi cuello, mientras acariciaba todo mi torso, mi cintura primero y luego otra vez mi pecho, -definitivamente esta chica sabía lo que hacía- atrapó con sus labios el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome gemir. Con una de mis manos empecé a acariciar su pierna, ¡Dios! Era tan suave y firme a la vez, que no me resistí a subir su pierna en las mías, y así tener mejor alcance de ella, bajaba y subía mi mano lentamente por toda su pierna, hasta su pantorrilla y su tobillo y luego nuevamente su muslo. Siguió besando mi oreja y mi cuello mientras con una mano recorría mi muslo y mi cadera para luego subir por el costado de mi torso.

Yo ya no sabía que era más caliente si nuestra piel o el agua termal. Solté su pierna e inmediatamente sentí frío en mi mano así que instintivamente la llevé a su cuello y fui acariciándolo con la punta de mis dedos bajando poco a poco, recorrí su hombro y nuevamente regresé hacia su cuello y empecé a bajar mi mano hacia su pecho pero nuevamente me desvié rozando un poco la parte superior de ellos lo que hizo que ella gimiera de una forma que provocó que mi abdomen se estremeciera tanto que volví a besarla con toda la pasión que sentía por ella.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo excitado que estaba hasta que ella al acomodar la pierna que estaba sobre las mías, rozó mi sexo y me hizo estremecerme casi violentamente. Ella también se estremeció de una forma que me excitó aún más. Mi autocontrol estaba casi vencido, no creía poder mantenerlo por mucho más si ella seguía acariciándome como lo hacía y yo seguía besándola de ese modo, luchando con su lengua para tener el control, acariciando sus labios con mi lengua y mordiéndolos firmemente pero sin lastimarla.

No pude controlarme más y empecé a acariciar uno de sus pechos mientras ella gemía y arqueaba su espalda. Casi deseaba que me hubiera rechazado porque obviamente yo ya no podía detenerme, pero en lugar de eso empezó a bajar su mano hacia mi cadera rozando mi ingle, lo que hizo que mi vientre bajo casi brincara, no soporté más y empecé a besar su cuello y su hombro mientras acariciaba el otro pecho con mi otra mano. Sentía sus pezones atrapados por la tela pero eran tan exquisitamente duros que los acaricié con mis pulgares. Eso le gustó tanto que gimió mi nombre de una forma que solté su cuello y empecé a besar cada vez más abajo hasta la parte superior de su pecho, que gracias a la presión del traje de baño estaba expuesto. ¡Dios! Era la piel más dulce y más suave que jamás había besado. La acaricié con mi lengua sin poder contener otro gemido de placer sintiendo como acariciaba mi cadera y poco a poco se dirigía a mis nalgas. Estábamos los dos tan excitados que no podríamos detenernos si no hubiera sido por… la piedra. _¡Esa maldita piedra!_ Una saliente en la piedra sobre la que recargaba mi espalda se me clavó, y aunque eso no disminuyó mi excitación, la incomodidad me hizo recordar que ese no era el lugar adecuado para estar con ella de ese modo, al menos no la primera vez, quizá después podríamos regresar y terminar lo que habíamos empezado, pero cuando ya hubiéramos tenido nuestra primera vez especial.

Solté mis manos de sus pechos, y aunque sentí como si las hubiera metido en un congelador, seguí acariciándola primero en sus hombros, luego su cuello y finalmente tomé su rostro en mis manos mientras la besaba cada vez más suavemente para "enfriarnos" poco a poco.

- Debemos detenernos –le dije en un susurro. ¡Claro que era un susurro! Como podría ser de otra forma si en el fondo yo no quería detenerme.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó susurrando en mis labios, obviamente ella tampoco quería detenerse.

- Porque quiero hacerte el amor…

- ¡Pues házmelo! -¡Dios! Esta chica va a mandarme a un manicomio completamente loco y aún así va a ir a visitarme y con un solo beso va a lograr volver a excitarme.

- Aquí no, quiero que nuestra primera vez sea realmente especial y no aquí –le dije en un hilo de voz- y si sigues besándome así no voy a poder controlarme.

- Pero a mi si me gusta este lugar, además estamos completamente solos –definitivamente ella estaba tan excitada como yo y no me ayudaba a contenerme.

- Podemos regresar cuando tú quieras pero quisiera que la primera vez que esté con _mi novia_ sea inolvidable –le dije mientras suavemente me separaba de ella.

- De acuerdo, sólo porque me dijiste _novia_ acepto, y tienes razón la primera vez debe ser en otro lugar, no digo que inolvidable, porque estoy segura que en cualquier lugar sería inolvidable, tu sola presencia es suficiente, y por lo que me di cuenta, tu _talento_ –dijo bajando un poco la voz, seguramente si hubiera luz podría haber constatado de que se había sonrojado al decir y recordar eso- también lo haría inolvidable.

- Gracias –le dije sonriendo. –Ven vamos un poco más afuera donde haya más luz.

- Por cierto, ¿tienes alguna fijación con la oscuridad y por eso ayer me llevaste al monasterio y hoy aquí? ¿Fue coincidencia o lo hiciste con "toda alevosía y ventaja" –me dijo sonriendo juguetonamente. Y yo solté una carcajada.

- No, lo juro, fue casualidad –le dije aún riendo-. Lo del monasterio fue idea de Alice y lo de aquí fue porque, como ya te dije, me gusta mucho este lugar y quería compartirlo contigo.

- Gracias, me alegra haber venido, sobre todo me hace feliz que yo sea la única chica que hayas traído…

- La única y espero que la última –la interrumpí y le di un beso a la vez que me sonreía.

Caminamos a una de las albercas que recibían más luz y ahí sentado con Bella entre mis piernas mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y a veces por los hombros, nos quedamos un buen rato platicando, riendo y jugando. Y, por supuesto, besándonos cada vez que podíamos. Simplemente ninguno de los dos podía evitar querer sentir los labios del otro, entre caricias suaves.

Cuando la hora de la comida empezó a pasarse decidimos salir de las grutas.

- Edward, ¿realmente siempre cumples lo que prometes? –me preguntó Bella, cuando ya nos encontrábamos en la alberca de la cascada.

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que regresaremos –me dijo mientras sonreía sensualmente- a terminar lo que empezamos?

No le contesté simplemente la tomé de la mano y la jalé de vuelta hacia la gruta, ¿cómo esperaba que yo me controlara, si después de decirme eso mi excitación fue instantánea? ¡Gracias a Dios! El agua me cubría hasta la cintura.

- ¡Jajaja! No Edward, tienes razón debemos esperar a que sea realmente especial –me decía riendo mientras me jalaba con sus dos manos hacia el lado contrario de la gruta.

Suspiré profundamente tratando de "enfriarme" y la abracé caminando hacia la parte helada de la cascada para salirnos por donde dejamos las toallas.

- ¡Gracias a Dios aquí el agua está helada! No me gustaría que Juanita y Carmen se dieran cuenta que su "pequeño" Edward, ya no es tan inocente –le dije mirando hacia mi parte baja, mientras ella soltaba una enorme carcajada y me abrazaba por la cintura, evitando voltear a ver mi "excitación" algo que, por su rostro, le estaba costando trabajo, así que también me reí.

Salimos de la alberca y nos secamos. Yo me puse de nuevo la remera que traía y Bella su vestido y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban Carmen y Juanita.

- Ven vamos a que comas las enchiladas más ricas que has probado en tu vida –le dije dándole un beso en la sien y abrazándola de la cintura.

Me regaló la sonrisa más hermosa que le había visto hasta ahora. Definitivamente se sentía tan feliz como yo. Como nunca antes.

Quería que me platicara del tipo que la traicionó, pero no hoy, hoy debía seguir siendo un día perfecto.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, PORFA, DEJEN COMENTARIOS, espero poder subir otro capitulo a mitad de semana.**

Cuando subí la página lo hizo sin todas las vocales acentuadas, la revisé para poner lo que faltaba, pero si se me fue alguna palabra incompleta les pido disculpas.


	8. INICIO DE GRANDES ROMANCES

**HOLA A TODAS, ESPERO QUE ESTÉN SÚPER BIEN, AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO**, DESANDO COMO SIEMPRE QUE LES GUSTE. EN MI PERFIL DEJÉ UNOS ENLACES CON LAS FOTOS

TANTO DEL MONASTERIO COMO DE LAS GRUTAS, (que por supuesto existen), los dos lugares están cerca de la Ciudad de México, y a mí me encantan y como los conozco, fué más

fácil centrar los dos capítulos ahí. El Monasterio se llama "Ex-Convento del Desierto de los Leones" y las grutas son "Grutas de Tolantongo" Ojalá les gusten.

**_CAPÍTULO NUEVE_**

**_INICIO DE GRANDES ROMANCES_**

Me desperté recordando los días anteriores. Edward y yo, pasando los mejores días de mi vida, hace una semana fuimos a las grutas y después de eso no volvimos a salir de la zona, pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo entre los terrenos de la Hacienda y los cercanos a la cabaña de Edward.

No dejamos a Alice sola de nuevo, pero si procurábamos pasar tiempo solos. Afortunadamente ella lo entendía. Las cosas entre Edward y yo se calmaron un poco esta semana, seguíamos besándonos apasionadamente y había caricias pero un poco más "castas" que en la gruta.

No niego que extrañaba esa sensación, mi cuerpo extrañaba esa sensación, aunque las caricias aún surgían cuando las cosas subían un poco de tono, nunca volvieron a ser igual que ese día y juro que, si no confiara plenamente en lo que él sentía por mí, y sobre todo si, si no me hubiera dado cuenta que el empezaba con "problemas" cuando los besos y las caricias se intensificaban (sí lo sé, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría que si se excitaba cuando nos besábamos no era porque se pusiera a pensar en el clima), hubiera empezado a creer en mis inseguridades y a pensar que él ya no me deseaba.

Sin embargo había decidido confiar en él y en sus buenas intenciones hacia mí. Simplemente los dos queríamos esperar un poco más, aunque por supuesto no pensaba dejarlo ir "vivo", él y Alice se irían en tres semanas y no sé cómo (¡bueno sí sé cómo, tampoco soy tan "santa"!), pero antes de que se fuera iba a lograr seducirlo y darle la mejor noche de su vida –ok, eso sonó muy egocéntrico, pero si me ama, estar conmigo debería ser lo mejor de su vida ¿no?... NO ME CONTESTEN- .

Me bañé y luego almorcé algo antes de ir a la cabaña, hoy llegarían Rosalie y Jasper, sus hermanastros, y Alice me invitó a conocerlos, ella y _mi novio_ (¡¡Aahhh!! Se oye tan bonito, "mi novio", CONCÉNTRATE BELLA) me han hablado mucho de ellos y tengo muchas ganas de conocerlos.

Me despedí de mi mamá y empecé a caminar hacia la vereda que lleva a la cabaña. De pronto vi un rápido borrón oscuro frente a mí y todo se puso de cabeza. Bueno yo me puse de cabeza, o mejor dicho me pusieron de cabeza.

- ¡¡SUÉLTEME!! ¡AUXILIO!... –un momento conozco esa ropa, ¡no lo puedo creer!- ¡Emmet bájame! –le dije mientras le daba puñetazos en su ¿duro trasero?- ¡Auch! Me dolió –síp, duro trasero- ¿qué traes?, ¿bóxer de madera? –le dije mientras me sobaba mi manita.

- ¡Hola primita!, ¿no te da gusto verme? –dijo entre risas.

- Emmet, si no me bajas voy a patear tu trasero.

- ¿Para qué? ¿para qué te lastimes el pie igual que tu mano? –dijo para después reír a carcajadas.

- Ok, no te pateo el trasero, pero por favor bájame, no me gusta ir como costal de papas.

- Lo siento, pero pienso secuestrarte, así que no puedo bajarte, hasta que estemos lejos y no puedas huir –me dijo "serio", completamente en "su papel" de secuestrador.

- ¡EMMET! –le dije casi gritando- que me bajes, tengo que ir a casa de mi novio -Se detuvo inmediatamente.

- ¿Novio? ¿cuál novio? –preguntó hablando cada vez más molesto y, por supuesto, sin bajarme.- ¿No me digas que regresaste con ese imbécil? Porque ahora sí lo mato.

- No, claro que no regresé con James, es más para que estés tranquilo … -dije casi en un suspiro, y cómo no, si mi propio peso estaba haciendo estragos en la única parte de mí que se apoyaba en algo, mi abdomen, cada vez me faltaba más el aire- ya lo olvidé, conocí a alguien realmente maravilloso…

- ¿"Maravilloso"?, por favor dime que no es gay.

- Claro que no es gay, que yo use la palabra "maravilloso" para describirlo no significa que sea afeminado y… en serio Emmet, por favor bájame, no puedo respirar bien.

- ¡oh! Lo siento primita –me dijo cariñosamente mientras me bajaba.

- No sólo no es afeminado es muy varonil y tiene una cuerpo atlético que realmente lo hace ver increíblemente atractivo y…

- Ok, ya entendí el tipo es todo un galán. Ven… -me jaló suavemente hacia él y me dio uno de sus "tiernos" abrazos, que realmente lo serían si no fueran ¡taan fuertes!- No sabes cómo te extrañé.

- Yo también "Oso" –Emmet es realmente musculoso y muy alto, casi creo que si se enfrentara a un oso sería capaz de patearle el trasero- ¿Por qué no me acompañas, les he platicado mucho de ti?

- ¿Les? Además de tu novio ¿a quién le has platicado de mí?

- A su hermana Alice, son realmente extraordinarios, estoy segura de que te van a agradar mucho y tú a ellos.

- Ok, pero como no me dejas llevarte en mi hombro te llevo de "caballito" –me dijo volteándose y abriendo sus brazos esperando que yo saltara a su espalda. Lo hice y empezamos a caminar, pero de pronto se detuvo de nuevo.

- ¡Por favor dime que no les platicaste lo de los plátanos y los jitomates –me preguntó con cierta congoja en su voz.

- ¡Ups!, sí lo hice-le dije avergonzada por ser tan indiscreta- y también les platiqué de la vez que tu abuelito te mandó por la coca cola, y cuando invitabas a todos tus amiguitos dulces y luego mis tíos tenían que pagar "tu generosidad" y…

- ¡Para!, no puedo creer que me hayas ridiculizado así, que van a pensar de mí –me dijo haciendo un puchero como niño pequeño.

- Lo siento, es que estábamos platicando y salió el tema, pero te aseguro que en vez de pensar mal de ti, quedaron encantados. El mismo Edward me dijo que tenía ganas de conocerte…

- ¿Edward? ¿él es tu novio?

- Sí, se llama Edward Cullen.

- ¿Edward Cullen el fotógrafo?

- Sí, ¿lo conoces? –le pregunté asombrada, no podía creer que Emmet conociera a mi novio.

- No personalmente, más bien he conocido algo de su trabajo. Ha publicado fotos muy buenas en Playboy…

-¡ ¿Queeé?! –Grité en su oído, el pobre Emmet sólo se encogió. La sangre empezó a hervir en mis venas, Edward tomando fotos de mujeres desnudas, no me había dicho. ¡Se va a morir!- ¿qué clase de fotos? Emmet ¿qué maldita clase de fotos?

- Calma primita, Playboy también publica fotos artísticas, sí son desnudos, pero son fotos diferentes, no como lo que te estás imaginando. –esa explicación no me estaba tranquilizando mucho que digamos, seguían siendo mujeres desnudas ¿o exagero?

-Precisamente por eso reconozco el nombre de Edward, sus fotos realmente son hermosas, maneja los desnudos de una forma realmente artística -¡Claro tú eres hombre a todos los hombres les gustan las fotos de mujeres desnudas! Pensé- ya sé que vas a decir que soy hombre y que todas las fotos de desnudos me parecerán artísticas -¿qué ahora lee la mente?-, pero te equivocas, sé distinguir una foto con clase de una foto vulgar, y te aseguro que las que Edward publica son hermosas.

- ¡Mmrrr! –gruñí.

-En serio, ¿crees que si yo pensara, que él es fotógrafo de porno, estaría tranquilo de saber que es tu novio? Además sé que también toma fotos de la naturaleza, de artistas, de sucesos históricos, etc. Por lo que sé es un fotógrafo reconocido mundialmente, no lo sería si su trabajo fuera corriente.

- Ok, me convenciste, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos de que él esté rodeado de mujeres hermosas, sobre todo si están desnudas.

- ¡Hey! Tú eres muy hermosa, y estoy seguro que él opina igual, porque de lo contrario no te hubiera pedido que fueras su novia, si quisiera estar con alguien más, con cualquiera de esas mujeres lo haría, en lugar de estar contigo, ¿no lo crees?

- Sí, creo que tienes razón, es tan cariñoso conmigo, todo el tiempo me dice que me ama y que soy bonita.

- ¿Lo ves?, así que no dudes de él.

Seguimos caminando por un rato, es increíble la fuerza de Emmet porque en ningún momento se quejó de mi peso, al contrario, me hacía bromas. De pronto empezó a correr como si no me trajera en su espalda.

- ¡Emmet, detente, nos vamos a caer! –le grité asustada, aunque también divertida.

- No te preocupes primita soy muy hábil, no vamos a caer.

- Tal-vez-seas- muy- hábil,-pero-ahora-me-traes-a-mí,-y-puedes-perder-el-equilibrio… le decía entre cortando la frase, debido a los rebotes que daba porque él seguía corriendo.

No me hizo caso y siguió corriendo y por supuesto tropezó y…

- ¡¡AAAAYYYY!! –grité mientras caíamos al piso. Afortunadamente caí sobre él y aunque es macizo como un roble, fue como caer "en blandito", así que no me lastimé ni nada.

- ¡Jajaja!, lo siento primita, ven déjame ayudarte… -me extendió una mano y me ayudó a levantarme, ya que se puso en pié en cuanto yo me rodeé al piso para quitarme de encima suyo.

- ¡BELLA! –escuché la voz más hermosa que conocía, aunque esta vez sonaba realmente asustada. Cuando volteé vi a Edward correr hacia mí, debió escuchar mi grito.

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Suelta a mi novia! –dijo empujando a Emmet, y realmente eso es decir mucho porque mi primo es muuuy grande.

- Edward, espera él es Emmet.

- ¿Emmet? ¿tu primo? –preguntó mientras me abrazaba.

- Sí –le dije sonriendo, y ¡sí cómo no! Emocionada de ver que él me había defendido de "mi agresor", aunque mi agresor midiera casi dos metros y pesara más de cien kilos.

- Lo siento, ¡por favor discúlpame!, escuché el grito de Bella y cuando corrí la vi en el suelo, pensé que querías lastimarla… -le dijo mientras le estiraba la mano para saludarlo- Soy Edward Cullen, novio de Bella.

- ¡Hola Edward! Soy Emmet, y déjame decirte que me alegra ver que mi primita tiene quien la defienda –le dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa- y no te preocupes apenas si me moviste unos centímetros con el empujón –le dijo con vanidad pero sobre todo en broma y Edward sólo rió, sí definitivamente estos dos se van a llevar bien.

- Mira Jasper ella es mi hermosa novia Bella Swan –Edward que aún tenía un brazo sobre mis hombros, me giró suavemente hacia su lado izquierdo para ponerme de frente a un hombre joven, alto, rubio y de cabello chino, con hermosos ojos azules- y él es su primo Emmet.

- ¡Hola Bella!, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Alice y Edward me han hablado mucho de ti –me dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla a modo de saludo-, ¡Hola Emmet! Me alegra saber que no tuve que salvar a mi hermano de una paliza –dijo riendo un poco. Así que por eso estaba tan cerca de nosotros, pensó que había problemas y corrió, seguramente, detrás de Edward.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Emmet me iba a dar una paliza? –preguntó Edward "ofendido" de que dudara de su capacidad- ¿no crees que yo pude haberle dado una paliza a él?

- ¡NO! –contestamos Emmet, Jasper y yo. Y por supuesto, me arrepentí de inmediato y volteé a ver a Edward con mi mejor cara de cachorro abandonado suplicando cariño.

- ¡¡Bella!!, no puedo creer que no confíes en mí –me dijo con decepción en su mirada, mientras los otros dos reían a carcajada limpia, y obviamente no me estaban ayudando.

- No es que no confíe en ti, es sólo que conozco a Emmet de toda la vida y lo he visto pelear y créeme es rudo. Lo importante no es quién le hubiera dado una paliza a quién, sino que me defendiste y eso fue realmente romántico…

- ¡Mmmmm! –gruñó Edward no muy convencido de mi pobre intento por defender lo indefendible.

- Edward, te confiaría mi vida, por favor créeme –Le dije mirándolo fijamente mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos, para que pudiera ver en mis ojos que no era mentira lo que le decía.

- Te creo pequeña…- y me dio un tierno beso- ahora qué les parece si vamos a la cabaña, Alice y Rose ya deben estar inquietas de que nos estamos tardando.

Caminamos hacia la curva del sendero que daba directamente a la cabaña y ahí pude ver en la terraza a Alice con una mujer realmente hermosa, rubia, de ojos azules, rostro de princesa y cuerpo perfecto. No podía creer que Edward no se hubiera enamorado de una mujer así, y en lugar de eso la viera como hermana.

Volteé sobre mi hombro y pude ver a Emmet con una expresión de asombro que poco lo faltaba para empezar a babear. Miraba fijamente hacia las chicas- no sé cómo no se tropezó de nuevo, y no porque mi primo sea torpe como yo, al contrario él es talentoso en todos los deportes que ha practicado, pero por la forma que miraba hacia la cabaña, bien podía tropezarse-. Aunque ahí estaban Alice y Rosalie, conocía a mi primo y estaba segura de que quien lo tenía con esa expresión embelesada era Rose.

- ¡Bella! –corrió hacia mí Alice y me abrazó como si tuviéramos semanas sin vernos (nos habíamos visto ayer) pero ella siempre me recibía así-. Creí que algo te había pasado, cuando oímos tu grito Edward salió disparado y Jasper detrás de él, yo me asusté.

- ¡Hola Alice! –le devolví el abrazo con una sonrisa- lamento haberlos asustado pero Emmet –dije señalándolo con la mirada- me traía de "caballito" y por venir corriendo nos caímos y por eso grité.

- ¿Eres Emmet? –volteó Alice hacia él mientras le sonreía- ¡Hola, mucho gusto! –y se paró de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla- yo soy Alice la cuñada de Bella. Ella nos ha hablado mucho de ti, ¿dime te siguen gustando los plátanos? –todos empezamos a reír a carcajadas, incluso Emmet, aunque no sin antes mandarme una mirada asesina y yo devolviéndole mi mirada de "borrego a medio morir", que generalmente me había funcionado tan bien en el pasado cuando lo hacía enojar.

- Ven amor, te voy a presentar a Rose –me dijo Edward abrazándome de la cintura y librándome de Emmet, que seguramente olvidaría lo de los plátanos en cuanto le presentaran a Rose.

- Mira Rose ellos son Bella, mi novia, y Emmet su primo.

- ¡Hola Bella, mucho gusto en conocerte por fin! Me alegra saber que alguien por fin conquistó el corazón de mi hermano – me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Realmente me agrado Rose, a pesar de ser tan hermosa no me dio la impresión de ser presumida-. ¡Hola Emmet! Me da mucho gusto conocerte –un momento, esa sonrisa no es igual a la que me dio, ni ese beso, ni esa mirada… ¡oh! A Rose le gustó mi primo, eso es fantástico.

- ¡El placer es mío Rose… te lo aseguro –Emmet dijo susurrándole la última parte, y por lo que vi, sólo Rose y yo lo escuchamos. Ella le regaló una hermosa y sexy sonrisa. Síp, definitivamente se gustaron, es más, sacaron chispas.

- Chicos que tal si nos sentamos a platicar –preguntó Alice-, ¿qué desean tomar?

Caminamos hacia la terraza, donde había unos hermosos sillones rústicos así como una mesa central, y nos acomodamos todos. Los chicos tomaron cerveza, Alice y Rose refresco y yo café.

Platicamos y reímos con las ocurrencias de los chicos, especialmente de Emmet, durante horas. Ellos se ofrecieron a preparar una "bisteciza" (N/A en México se le conoce así a las "parrilladas"), realmente no sé qué obsesión tienen los hombres con eso de ser los que manejen la parrilla, debe ser cosa de la testosterona, pero es bueno que de vez en cuando ellos cocinen ¿no?.

Mientras las chicas nos pusimos a platicar de todo un poco, bueno no de todo, más bien de los tres hermosos hombres que teníamos enfrente y ahí pude confirmar mis sospechas, a Rose le gustó, bueno no le gustó, le encantó Emmet y como me imaginé el día que conocí a Alice a ella le gustaba Jasper, y bueno como ustedes saben a mi me fascina Edward, así que de aquí iban a surgir grandes romances, eso espero.

* * *

**Por fin se reunieron los seis, y empezarán esos idílicos romances. Seguiré incluyendo los EPOV. Personalmente me encanta conocer la forma en que "piensa y ve todas las cosas" Edward, no sólo en esta historia sino en las que he leído y los contienen.**

**Les mando muchos besos y mis mejores deseos.**

**Quiero confesarles algo. Espero que no me maten, pero en las historias donde Edward ya no es un adolescente, incluyendo esta, me gusta imaginarlo un poco como William Levy, más que como Robert, no sólo porque es absurdamente guapo, sino por aquello de la sonrisa torcida, que según mi opinión es la más bonita que haya visto. Todo esto es por supuesto desde mi punto de vista, por favor no se enojen conmigo. Cuando "Edward" es más joven, obviamente lo veo como Robert.**

**¡Por favor no dejen de leer este fic, sólo porque he demostrado una vez más que estoy loca! jajaja. Como es lógico, ustedes pueden imaginarlo como más les guste, Robert, William, Brad (Pitt), Orlando (Blum), etc. Jajaja.**

**Como siempre les pido que dejen Reviews.**

**BESOS.**


	9. INICIO DE GRANDES ROMANCES 2

**HOLA, AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO, ESTA VEZ DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDWARD, OJALÁ QUE LES GUSTE. EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VA A SABER QUÉ**

**LE HIZO JAMES A BELLA.**

**LE DEDICO ESTE CAPÍTULO A BLACKCULLEN Y STEPOXOX.**

**MIL GRACIAS A TODAS Y SI HAY ALGÚN CHICO QUE TAMBIEN LE GUSTEN ESTOS FICS, GRACIAS.  
**

**_CAPÍTULO DIEZ_**

**_INICIO DE GRANDES ROMANCES 2_**

_**EPOV**_

- ¡Edward levántate! Vamos hermanito pronto van a llegar Jasper y Rose.

- ¡Por Dios Alice! Ni siquiera ha sonado mi despertador quiero dormir otro rato.

- Tienes que arreglarte. No pensarás recibirlos con pijama ¿verdad? – ¿por qué tenía que tener por hermana al demonio de Tasmania? -¿Qué tiene de malo? Son mis hermanos, estoy seguro que a ellos no les va molestar –le dije a Alice mientras me tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¿estás hablando en serio EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN? -¡Ups! Mi nombre completo, creo que ahora sí estoy en problemas.- ¿Cómo siquiera puedes considerar recibirlos así? ¿Acaso no te importan? ¿Acaso prefieres dormir una rato más, que demostrarles que te alegras de que vengan? ¿Acaso…

- ¡Claro que no prefiero dormir! –le dije sintiéndome ofendido por que pensara eso de mí- de todas formas puedo arreglarme en treinta minutos, no soy como tú que necesitas dos horas – le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama, pero cuando vi la forma en que me miró me di cuenta que había hablado de más, y por supuesto, me iba a costar caro.

- ¿Estás insinuando que tardo demasiado en arreglarme? ¿Qué soy una exagerada?, pues déjame decirte que no es así, me gusta arreglarme para demostrarles lo que los quiero y que me importa su opinión. Además no veo que te moleste mi gusto por la moda cuando estamos trabajando ni tampoco cuando las mujeres te felicitan por tu buen gusto ¿verdad? ¿O se te olvida que soy yo la que escoge tu ropa, la que prácticamente te viste?

- ¡Pequeña, sabes que no quise decir eso! Por favor discúlpame, no quise ser grosero –le dije mientras me acercaba a ella para abrazarla- ya sabes que no soy una persona muy mañanera.

- ¡Mmm! –gruñó aún molesta- sí pero no tienes que desquitarte conmigo.

- Tienes razón, es más si me perdonas te hago un rico desayuno, ¿qué dices?

- Ok, te perdono, pero sólo porque estoy feliz de que hoy llegan los chicos. Extraño mucho a Rose y a Jasper, y… ¿crees que a Jasper le guste como me veo? –preguntó mientras volteaba a verse en el espejo de mi cuarto.

- Claro que sí pequeña, sabes de sobra que a Jasper le gustarías aunque trajeras ropa de mecánico.

- ¡Mmmm! No me des ideas –dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia una esquina.

- ¡Alice! –dije sintiendo un feo escalofrío recorrer mi espalda sólo de imaginar a mi hermana seduciendo a mi hermano, ok a mi hermanastro, después de todo no estamos emparentados, y ellos son novios, pero al fin de cuentas es MI hermanita.

- ¡Oh!, no te preocupes la ropa no estaría realmente manchada de grasa ni nada, sería un un sexy overol de minifalda y…

- ¡ALICE! No importa si tiene grasa o no, no me quiero imaginar a mi hermanita haciendo "cosas" con su novio –era increíble, ella pensó que me disgustaba la idea de que se pusiera algo "que no estuviera a la moda", ¡Alice, sólo Alice podría ser así!

- ¡Ey!, yo sí he tenido que imaginarte con Bella y nadie dice nada.

- Si me has imaginado es porque has querido, yo jamás te he dado detalles de lo que ella y yo hacemos, así que no me reclames. Y por favor cambiemos de tema, ¿te parece?

- Claro, yo busco tu ropa y tú ve a hacer el desayuno –dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Ok, ¿hotcakes, está bien?

- ¡Mmmm! Sí, suena bien.

Al cabo de un par de horas, después de haber desayunado y haberme bañado, nos quedamos un rato platicando en la sala, esperando que llegaran Rose y Jasper.

- ¿Invitaste a Bella? –me preguntó Alice.

- ¡Claro! Va a llegar como a las doce, no quiso llegar al mismo tiempo que Jasper y Rose, según para que pudiéramos tener un rato a solas con ellos…

- ¡¡Hola!!

- ¡Rose! –dije yo emocionado -¡Jasper! –casi grito Alice, al mismo tiempo que yo, mientras saltaba por encima del sillón para "arrojarse" en los brazos de él. Yo abracé a Rose mientras la levantaba del suelo. Cuando la solté fui hacia Jasper.

- ¡Ey Alice! Vas a hacer que se ahogue, déjalo respirar –le dije al ver cómo lo besaba, preferí bromear que sentirme raro al ver cómo mi pequeña hermanita casi se "comía a besos" a su novio- ¡déjame saludarlo!

- ¡Hermano! -le dije mientras lo abrazaba- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?, me alegro de que ya estén aquí.

- El viaje estuvo tranquilo, el paisaje en esta época del año es grandioso, ¿y ustedes, cómo han estado esta semana? Bueno, supongo que tú muy bien ¿no? –me dijo sonriendo suspicazmente-. ¿Y Bella, la conoceremos pronto?

- Sí en un rato más llega –le dije mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro sólo al escuchar su nombre- les va a encantar, es una chica hermosa en todos los sentidos.

- ¡¿Quién iba a decir que el eterno soltero Edward Cullen, se iba a enamorar en una semana?¡–dijo Rosalie sonriendo mientras nos sentábamos todos en la sala. Ella y yo en el sofá, y Jasper en uno de los sillones con Alice, sentada en su regazo.

- ¡¿En una semana?! –dijo Alice, sonriendo maliciosamente- En un instante, querrás decir, desde el momento que la vio se enamoró de ella, y ella de él, fue un flechazo casi tan mágico como el mío y el de Jazz –dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Tanto así Edward?, debe ser una chica muy especial, con todas las hermosas mujeres que has visto en tu vida, y de pronto vienes a este rincón del mundo y te enamoras así sin más –dijo Jasper.

- ¿Qué les puedo decir? Desde que la vi caminando por el sendero con Alice, quedé fascinado, y cada día que pasa me encanta más, es divertida, tierna, inteligente, le gusta el futbol…

- ¿El futbol? –preguntó Rose sonriendo asombrada.

- Sí, le encanta, aunque no sé porque te asombras Rose, a ti te encanta la mecánica, y eso es aún más raro en una chica, a que le guste el futbol –dije guiñándole un ojo a mi hermana.

- Es cierto. Cada vez tengo más ganas de conocer a la chica que hace que a mi hermano le brillen tanto los ojos sólo de pensar en ella –comentó Rose-. Por cierto esa "extraordinaria" chica ¿no tendrá un hermano guapo y fantástico como ella?

- ¿Desde cuándo has necesitado que te "presenten" hermanos Rose? –le preguntó Alice con el rostro aún de sorpresa por lo que había dicho Rosalie.

- No es que lo necesite, pero ya que Bella es tan especial, supongo que si tiene hermanos ellos también lo serán, además eso de estar de "mal quinto" no me agrada. **(N/A: "mal quinto" se refiere a que son dos parejas y ella está sola "de chaperona", se usa igual que "mal tercio" pero en este caso son cinco personas) **

- Pues no tiene hermanos pero sí tiene un primo que por lo que nos ha platicado es muy agradable, no sé si guapo, pero sí divertido –le contesté-. Además sabes que jamás vas a hacer mal quinto –le dije mientras la jalaba hacia mí para abrazarla y darle un beso en su frente-. Ya verás te va a agradar Bella.

- Es cierto, Emmet… -empezó a decir Alice.

- ¿Emmet? –preguntó Jasper.

- Sí el primo de Bella. Emmet, se ve que es realmente divertido, nos estuvo platicando algunas travesuras de él y lloramos de la risa…

Pasamos un rato hablando de las anécdotas de Emmet y, por supuesto, volvimos a reír a carcajadas.

- Definitivamente quiero conocer a ese chico, tal vez no me guste pero por lo menos se ve que con él no me aburriría –dijo Rose mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de la risa.

- Lo que no sé es cuando pueda ser porque ni siquiera nosotros lo conocemos, parece ser que no anda por aquí de momento… -le estaba diciendo a Rose cuando…

- ¡¡AAAAYYYY!! –se oyó la voz de mi ángel.

En un momento me quedé tenso, pero al siguiente instante, ya estaba cruzando la puerta de la cabaña a toda velocidad, corriendo hacia donde se había escuchado el grito. La adrenalina corrió por todo mi cuerpo de una forma tal, que en cuanto vi a la distancia, a mi Bella en el piso encima de un hombre enorme, corrí aún más fuerte pensando sólo en matar a ese desgraciado si le había siquiera tocado un cabello.

Me pareció escuchar a lo lejos los golpes de los pies de Jasper detrás de mí, mientras los dos corríamos hacia Bella, no estaba seguro de si me seguía o no, en ese momento lo único que pensaba era en poner a salvo a mi ángel.

Por un momento me pareció extraño que "el agresor" extendiera su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y más extraño aún, que ella la aceptara. Aunque la adrenalina no me dejó poner atención al hecho de que ella sonreía, sólo quería alejarla de él.

- ¡BELLA! –grité cuando ya me había acercado lo suficiente para que me escuchara.

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Suelta a mi novia! –dije empujando al grandulón, lo habré movido apenas un paso quizá, realmente era muy grande, aunque yo no soy precisamente pequeño o flaco.

- Edward, espera él es Emmet –me dijo mi ángel con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara. Un momento, ¿es Emmet? ¡Vaya! Realmente es grande.

- ¿Emmet? ¿tu primo? –pregunté mientras la abrazaba.

- Sí –me dijo sonriendo tiernamente, y con un brillo especial en su mirada.

- Lo siento, ¡por favor discúlpame!, escuché el grito de Bella y cuando corrí la vi en el suelo, pensé que querías lastimarla… -le dije a Emmet mientras le estiraba la mano para saludarlo- Soy Edward Cullen, novio de Bella –realmente me sentía apenado por haberlo empujado.

- ¡Hola Edward! Soy Emmet, y déjame decirte que me alegra ver que mi primita tiene quien la defienda –me dijo él con una gran sonrisa- y no te preocupes apenas si me moviste unos centímetros con el empujón –dijo con vanidad pero también en broma y sólo reí, definitivamente este chico me agrada. Noté la presencia de Jasper a mi lado.

- Mira Jasper ella es mi hermosa novia Bella Swan –le dije mientras la volteaba hacia donde estaba mi hermano, y luego mire hacia su primo- y él es su primo Emmet.

- ¡Hola Bella!, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Alice y Edward me han hablado mucho de ti –le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla-, ¡Hola Emmet! Me alegra saber que no tuve que salvar a mi hermano de una paliza –dijo riendo un poco, ¡gracias hermano! Por decirme debilucho.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Emmet me iba a dar una paliza? –pregunté "ofendido" de que dudara de mi capacidad, sí lo sé fui muy infantil- ¿no crees que yo pude haberle dado una paliza a él?

- ¡NO! –contestaron Emmet, Jasper y ¡¿Bella?! No lo puedo creer, mi propia novia duda de mí.

- ¡¡Bella!!, no puedo creer que no confíes en mí –le dije decepcionado, mientras los otros dos reían a carcajada limpia.

- No es que no confíe en ti, es sólo que conozco a Emmet de toda la vida y lo he visto pelear y créeme es rudo. Lo importante no es quién le hubiera dado una paliza a quién, sino que me defendiste y eso fue realmente romántico…

- ¡Mmmmm! –gruñí no muy convencido de su intento de ´"suavizar las cosas".

- Edward, te confiaría mi vida, por favor créeme –me dijo mirándome fijamente mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos, para que pudiera ver que no me mentía.

- Te creo pequeña…- y le di un tierno beso- ahora qué les parece si vamos a la cabaña, Alice y Rose ya deben estar inquietas de que nos estamos tardando.

Caminamos hacia la curva del sendero que daba directamente a la cabaña y ahí pude ver en la terraza a Alice y a Rose mientras sonreían hacia nosotros.

Pude notar, conforme nos acercábamos, que Rose tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos, y no nos veía a Bella, Jasper o a mí, sin duda miraba a Emmet. ¡Guau! Creo que a mi hermana le gustó "mi primo", bueno no es mi primo, ¡aún!

- ¡Bella! –corrió Alice hacia Bella y la abrazó como siempre lo hacía-. Creí que algo te había pasado, cuando oímos tu grito Edward salió disparado y Jasper detrás de él, yo me asusté.

- ¡Hola Alice! –le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa- lamento haberlos asustado pero Emmet –dijo señalándolo con la mirada- me traía de "caballito" y por venir corriendo nos caímos y por eso grité.

- ¿Eres Emmet? –volteó Alice hacia él mientras le sonreía- ¡Hola, mucho gusto! –y se paró de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla- yo soy Alice la cuñada de Bella. Ella nos ha hablado mucho de ti, ¿dime te siguen gustando los plátanos? –todos empezamos a reír a carcajadas, incluso Emmet, no puedo creer que ese diablillo se haya atrevido a hacerle una broma así, a penas si lo conoce, sí lo sé yo lo empuje y también acabo de conocerlo, se nota que somos hermanos. Pude notar que mi ángel miró a su primo como pidiéndole disculpas, creo que Alice la metió en problemas con él.

- Ven amor, te voy a presentar a Rose –le dije abrazándola de la cintura tratando de "salvarla" de la mirada asesina de su primo.

- Mira Rose ellos son Bella, mi novia, y Emmet su primo.

- ¡Hola Bella, mucho gusto en conocerte por fin! Me alegra saber que alguien por fin conquistó el corazón de mi hermano – le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. ¡Hola Emmet! Me da mucho gusto conocerte –ahora sí pude confirmarlo, a mi hermana le gustó Emmet, jamás la vi mirar a nadie de esa forma, ni siquiera a sus novios.

- El placer es mío Rose… te lo aseguro –Emmet dijo susurrándole la última parte, ¡vaya! También a él le gustó mi hermana, preferí hacer como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Ella le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

- Chicos que tal si nos sentamos a platicar –preguntó Alice-, ¿qué desean tomar?

Caminamos hacia la terraza, donde platicamos y reímos un rato hasta que los chicos y yo nos ofrecimos a preparar una "bisteciza", nos negamos a que ellas nos ayudaran, después de todo manejar la parrilla y poner la carne a asar es cosa de "hombres" y nosotros lo somos.

Mientras las chicas se pusieron a platicar, y no quiero sonar vanidoso, bueno más de lo normal, pero creo que hablaban de nosotros porque volteaban a vernos seguido. Y cómo es lógico, nosotros también hablábamos de esas tres bellezas que estaban a pocos metros.

- Bella me platicó de ti Edward, se ve que te quiere mucho, y te aseguro que no quiero parecer el "hermano celoso", pero te pido que no la lastimes… -me dijo con una seriedad, que aunque acabo de conocerlo no parecía propia de él. Pero después me pasó su brazo por el cuello, haciéndome una "llave", que provocó que me pusiera rojo, bueno rojo no, rojísimo porque sentí por un momento que me ahogaba-. O te las verás conmigo "Eddy" –dijo mientras me soltaba riendo a carcajadas, y yo, obvio, sobándome mi cuellito. Y Jasper, obvio también, riéndose. Con hermanos como ese, para qué quiere uno enemigos.

- Créeme Emmet, jamás lastimaría a Bella, antes me pego un tiro. La quiero muchísimo, como nunca había querido a nadie –le dije "seriamente" y no crean que lo dije porque le tuviera miedo, ¡¡NOOO!!, cómo creen. Ni porque ese hombre fuera capaz de partirme en dos sólo con la mano izquierda, ¡¡noo!! No le tengo miedo. Si lo sigo diciendo tal vez me convenza a mí mismo, ¿no creen?

- En eso estoy de acuerdo con Edward, lo conozco desde hace años y jamás lo vi comportarse así con ninguna chica. No es que las tratara mal, al contrario él siempre ha sido caballeroso y amable con ellas, pero a Bella la trata con una ternura que jamás le había visto, y ese brillo en sus ojos definitivamente, es nuevo- dijo Jasper mientras me sonreía-. Mi hermano está complemente enamorado.

- Me alegro, porque yo tampoco había visto a Bella enamorada, ni siquiera con el imbécil de James, se le veía contenta, pero ahora se le ve feliz, radiante –dijo Emmet sonriendo-. Sé que en esa época creyó estar enamorada, pero ahora hasta ella misma se da cuenta de que no fue así.

- Nunca me ha dicho qué fue lo que él le hizo, sólo ha mencionado que la traicionó, pero nada más, y la verdad, no he querido preguntarle para no incomodarla, pero me muero de ganas de saber que le hizo ese idiota a un ángel como ella. ¿Le fue infiel?

- Lo siento Edward, no creo que sea la persona adecuada para hablarte de eso, me temo que tendrás que esperar a que sea ella la que te lo platique – me contestó mientras yo claramente ponía una expresión de frustración.

- Vamos Emmet, no te pido todos los detalles, pero me gustaría saber un poco que es lo que le hizo para no cometer un error un día y decir algo que la haga sentirse mal –dije con la esperanza de convencerlo para que me hablara de eso.

- Sí, te entiendo, al principio yo cometí un error de esos, y ella simplemente se entristeció. Me dolió mucho ver cómo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a pesar de que intentó no llorar.

- Lo ves, no quiero que le pase eso por mi culpa, no soportaría ver lágrimas en sus ojos –le dije esta vez confiando en que me lo diría.

- Mira sigo convencido de que no soy la persona apropiada para hablar de eso… -¡Oh decepción!, según lo que me ha platicado Bella de él, no suele tomar las cosas muy en serio, y justo cuando trato de sacarle información lo hace- pero te propongo algo, cuando tenga oportunidad," le pongo un cuatro" **(N/A: significa que le pone una trampa o una emboscada)** para que lo platique, ¿te parece bien? –me dijo con una sonrisa de niño travieso, que me hizo reír. Bella tenía razón, este hombre no se toma las cosas con mucha seriedad, no sé cómo pasó de ser un respetuoso de los asuntos privados de los demás, a ser alguien capaz de exponer frente a todos los secretos. Y aunque sé que soy totalmente egoísta, realmente quiero saber lo que pasó con Bella y el canalla ese.

- Gracias Emmet.

- Edward, ¿no crees que deberías esperar a que sea ella la que te platique por su propia voluntad y no porque la acorralen? -¡Jasper!, me había olvidado de él, y como buen defensor de las "causas justas" va a hacer todo lo posible para que me sienta "chinche" y no "obligue" a Bella a contar eso que claramente le duele recordar. Y por supuesto, mi hermano tiene toda la razón, y yo ya me siento "una cucaracha".

- Tienes razón, como siempre –le dije con algo de vergüenza.

- Hagamos una cosa, conozco a mi prima y a veces puede ser muy terca, y este tema es de esos que es mejor hablarlos, así que le pongo el cuatro, pero si vemos que realmente se siente incómoda, cambiamos de tema, y tú Edward, esperas a que sea ella la que decida cuándo platicarlo, ¿les parece bien? –este Emmet, a pesar de su apariencia de niño grande, realmente es muy listo.

- De acuerdo, sólo no seas muy duro con ella, no quiero que se entristezca –le dije, realmente quería saber, pero no a costa de que mi ángel se sintiera triste.

- No te preocupes.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista nos sentamos en la parte trasera de la cabaña en una mesa larga con dos bancas también largas, de tal forma que quedamos Bella y yo en uno de los extremos de la mesa, sentados el uno frente al otro, Emmet junto a mí y Rose junto a Bella; Alice junto a Emmet y Jasper frente a ella. Comimos y platicamos durante un rato. Cuando terminamos las chicas se encargaron de llevar los platos sucios a la cocina y después regresaron a sentarse con nosotros para hacer un poco de sobremesa.

A Emmet se le ocurrió molestar a Bella, aventándole bolitas hechas con pedazos de servilletas de papel, tratando de que las bolitas se metieran dentro de su ropa, que aunque no traía un gran escote, al inclinarse ligeramente sobre la mesa, su suéter con cuello en "V" se separaba un poco de su piel y dejaba suficiente espacio para que las "bolitas" se metieran. Cómo ella estaba distraída al principio no se dio cuenta. Hasta que "todo" pasó al mismo tiempo.

Alice se estaba sirviendo agua de jamaica **(N/A: es una bebida preparada en frío con una especie de té de flores de jamaica, es fresca y muy rica) **pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Emmet, se distrajo y no se dio cuenta que su vaso empezaba a llenarse de agua, al mismo tiempo Rose volteó a ver a Alice mientras tomaba un trago de agua. El caso es que cuando Rosalie se dio cuenta de que Alice derramó tanta agua en la mesa que se escurrió y le cayó en las piernas, no pudo aguantarse la risa todavía con la boca llena de agua y terminó escupiéndosela a Emmet en la cara y el pecho. Yo alcancé a cubrirme aunque algo de agua me cayó también pero fue más un rocío. Bella, Jasper, y Rosalie y yo reímos hasta llorar cuando vimos a Alice y a Emmet bañados de rojo (el agua de jamaica es roja).

- ¡Aaagh!, mi pantalón, el agua de jamaica mancha y no se quita fácilmente –gritó Alice desesperada al ver cómo había quedado su ropa.

- Lo siento Emmet –jajaja- es que no pude contenerme cuando vi cómo Alice llenaba tanto su vaso que empezó a derramarse y luego brincó por el agua que le cayó encima –Rose rodeó la mesa para ayudar a Emmet a limpiarse toda el agua de la cara, el cuello, los brazos y el pecho, mientras seguía riendo. Creo que pocas veces he visto a mi hermana avergonzarse por algo pero ahora estaba tan roja de la cara como Emmet, aunque lo de Emmet era a causa del agua.

- No te preocupes, preciosa, ha valido la pena –sonrió y abrazó a mi hermana de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él dándole un beso en la mejilla, y mojándola un poco con el agua- con estas "atenciones" soy capaz de vaciarme la jarra completa –Bella, Jasper y yo seguíamos llorando de la risa-. Por cierto hermosa, cualquiera diría que tienes una boca pequeña, pero la cantidad de agua que me echaste dice lo contrario -jajaja- , cómo le hiciste para mojarme tanto, tu mamá no te enseñó a dar tragos pequeños… ¡ay! –Rosalie lo golpeó "con todas sus fuerzas" en el brazo- era broma, pequeña. Si en toda mi vida nunca conocí una chica con tanta clase y distinción y…

- ¡Ya cállate Emmet!, si no quieres que te vacíe toda la jarra encima pero sin mis "atenciones" –le dijo Rose "molesta".

- ¿Sabías que me encantan las chicas "rudas"?, son tremendamente sexys y tú eres las más hermosas de todas.

– Este Emmet sí que sabe cómo "ganarse" a Rose, acaba de mencionar las cosas que más le gustan a Rose de ella misma –le susurré a mi ángel mientras observábamos divertidos a los chicos.

- Pues entonces están hechos el uno para el otro, porque a Emmet realmente le gustan las chicas duras, y estoy segura de que ella es la más hermosa que él haya visto. Es más no entiendo cómo no te enamoraste de una mujer así, ¿acaso estás ciego? –me preguntó mi ángel.

- No sé, supongo que no hubo química, siempre he considerado a Rose como una mujer realmente hermosa, pero por algún motivo, jamás me sentí atraído, es como si siempre hubiéramos sido hermanos.

- Y ella ¿nunca se interesó en ti?

- No, tampoco. Una de las primeras cosas que me dijo cuando llegaron a vivir con nosotros fue: "_te lo advierto Cullen, no me interesas, así que más te vale que ni siquiera trates de conquistarme. Y NUNCA, nunca, oyes bien, nunca intentes seducirme o perderás toda oportunidad de ser padre, ¿escuchaste?" –_le dije en un pésimo intento de fingir la voz de Rose.

- ¿En serio eso te dijo? –dijo Bella riendo- no me imagino a una chica como ella hablando así, ¿qué le dijiste?

- No te la imaginas porque no la conoces bien, pero créeme entre más la trates te darás cuenta de que es capaz de eso y más. Y lo único que le dije fue que yo tampoco estaba interesado en ella, así que podía quedarse tranquila.

- Bueno me alegro, su pérdida es mi ganancia –me dijo Bella mientras me besaba suavemente.

Después de que pasó el problema con el "baño" de agua de jamaica, decidimos meternos a la sala y tomar café. Nos quedamos platicando como hasta las diez de la noche. Finalmente fui a dejar a Bella y su primo a la hacienda, era difícil separarme de ella, pero la vería de nuevo en unas horas. Y con ese pensamiento regresé con mis hermanas y mi hermano, estas vacaciones mejoraban a cada instante.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado, y como dije arriba en el próximo capítulo se aclara lo de la traición de James.**

**UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS POR INCLUIR ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS. Y POR SUPUESTO POR SUS REVIEWS.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios que son como un alimento para esta su humilde fan de los fics. Ok, sonó muy cursi, pero en serio me encanta leer sus comentarios,**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.  
**


	10. GUERRA DE SEXOS

**Hola chicas, ya estoy otra vez aquí. Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, que ojalá les guste, como siempre va con todo mi amor. Esta vez es una guerra**

**de chicas contra chicos. A ver qué les parece.  
**

_**CAPÍTULO ONCE **_

_**GUERRA DE SEXOS**_

_**EPOV**_

Después de haber regresado de la Hacienda Alice, Rose, Jasper y yo nos fuimos a nuestras recámaras a tratar de dormir mínimo un par de horas ya que teníamos planes para toda la noche y sería más fácil si lográbamos ahora dormir un poco.

Pasamos buena parte del día en la Hacienda, resultaba grandioso estar de vacaciones, porque así podía pasar todo el tiempo con mi Bella.

Renee nos había invitado a almorzar con ella, lamentablemente Charlie seguía en de viaje así que seguíamos sin poder conocerlo. Mi suegra fue muy amable con nosotros, recibió cariñosa a Rose y a Jasper, al igual que lo había hecho con Alice y conmigo.

- Tal vez ustedes no estén emparentados y por tanto no tengan parecido físico –nos decía Renee a mis hermanas y a mí- pero son tan atractivos los unos como los otros. Rose, realmente eres una belleza, me siento feliz de que mi hijo, bueno tú sabes que es mi sobrino, pero lo quiero como a un hijo, haya conocido a una chica como tú.

- Bueno, en realidad, Emmet y yo, sólo somos amigos, apenas nos estamos conociendo, no sé si él tenga algún interés en mí –le contestó Rose. No sé si realmente mi hermana no se ha dado cuenta de cómo la mira Emmet, o simplemente estaba siendo modesta.

- Créeme, Rose, la forma en que te mira –todos volteamos hacia donde estaba Emmet sentado, mirando sin duda a Rose, ajeno a nuestra conversación mientras platicaba con Jasper- es diferente, lo conozco muy bien y sé que jamás miró a alguien de ese modo.

- Gracias señora, yo también me siento afortunada de conocerlo es un chico realmente especial.

- Por favor no me digas señora, dime Renee, tus hermanos ya me llaman así.

- Será un honor Renee –le contestó una sonriente Rose.

- ¿Les parece si pasamos al desayunador? –nos preguntó mi ángel.

Fuimos al patio central de la hacienda, dado que es una construcción tipo colonial, tiene un patio rodeado de hermosas habitaciones. En él hay jardines y una hermosa fuente en el centro, y el desayunador se encontraba en uno de las esquinas. Ayudé a mi ángel a sentarse y después ayudé a mi suegra. Lo mismo hicieron Jasper y Emmet con Alice y Rose, respectivamente.

La comida fue deliciosa, y después de hacer algo de sobremesa, Bella nos invitó a conocer un poco del Crepúsculo **(N/A: recuerden que la hacienda se llama así)**. Nos dirigimos a las caballerizas y ahí ya tenían listos cuatro caballos.

- Primita ¿por qué sólo hay cuatro caballos, y los otros dos? –preguntó Emmet.

- Porque yo quiero ir en el mismo caballo que Edward y si no me equivoco Alice querrá ir con Jasper, ¿verdad Alice? –se dirigió a mi hermana.

- Sí, me dan un poquito de temor los caballos, prefiero ir con Jass –contestó la duende mientras le sonreía a su novio.

- Bueno y ¿por qué Rose y yo no podemos ir juntos? –preguntó Emmet haciendo puchero como si fuera un niño.

- Porque tú eres muy grande y no creo que vayan cómodos en un solo caballo –le contestó Bella.

- Es cierto –le dijo con una gran sonrisa- soy muuuy fuerte. Lo siento cariño, no cabemos en un mismo caballo. Eso te pasa por tener un novio como yo –le dijo Emmet a Rose mientras le "mostraba" sus grandes músculos.

- ¿Novia?, ¿desde cuándo soy tu novia que no me había enterado? –le dijo "retadoramente" Rose, aunque con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Oh vamos bombón! Los dos sabemos que nada deseas más en este momento que ser mi novia –le dijo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros apretándola a él.

- No lo sé, empiezo a creer que lo que más deseo en este momento es patear ¡¡TU ENORME TRASERO!! –le dijo Rose mientras lo "empujaba" fuerte. Ok, no se lo digan a nadie pero creo que logró moverlo más que yo. De acuerdo, exageré, es obvio que no, pero vaya que es fuerte mi "hermanita".

Mientras Emmet "retrocedía" por el empujón alcanzó a tomar a Rose de la mano y la jaló hacia él, soltó su mano y la tomó de la cintura, y con la otra mano de la nuca y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ¡¡LA ESTABA BESANDO!! ¡Oh! pero no crean que Rose le correspondió el beso, no. Lo empujó otra vez aunque como Emmet la tenía de la cintura, no pudo realmente alejarse.

– ¡¡Oye!! ¿qué te pasa idiota? ¿por qué me bes… -le empezó a reclamar Rose pero, síp, Emmet la volvió a tomar de la nuca y volvió a besarla, y después de un leve forcejeo finalmente mi querida Rose le correspondió el beso y bueno ahora ¡ya son novios!, ¡ja! ¡¿qué románticos, no?! obviamente yo no lo hubiera hecho así, pero conozco a mi hermana y sé que le encantó el "rudo de Emmet".

- Te lo digo en serio bombón, jamás conocí a una chica tan hermosa y tan especial como tú y estoy enamorado –Ok, ¿le dijo eso enfrente de nosotros? Ya sé que se lo "susurró" pero ¡todos! lo oímos.

- Yo también te quiero "osito" –le dijo abrazándolo.

¡¡¿Osito?!!, por lo menos mi ángel le dice "oso", va más acorde a su tamaño, pero ¿osito?, sólo Rose, podría ver como "osito" a semejante grandulón. Un momento, Rose ¿le dijo "te quiero"? creo que fuera de su familia, mi familia y yo, jamás la escuché decírselo a alguien, y menos en frente de los demás. Algo debe tener el aire o el agua de este lugar, porque por lo visto aquí la gente se enamora a primera vista.

- Me alegro de tenerte, osito, porque por lo visto no se puede contar mucho con mis hermanos –le dijo Rose a su "osito", y obviamente Jasper y yo nos volteamos a ver totalmente confundidos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Rosie? –le dijo Jasper.

- Porque vieron que este grandulón me estaba besando a la fuerza, y ninguno de los dos hizo nada –nos dijo una "molesta" Rose. Y por supuesto, Jasper y yo nos defendimos.

- Pero te hubieras enojado –le respondimos al mismo tiempo, sin habernos puesto de acuerdo. Para que vean que conocemos bien a nuestra hermanita.

- Te conocemos lo suficiente para saber que prefieres que esperemos a que tú lo resuelvas por ti misma –dije yo contrariado por su reclamación.

- Es cierto, sólo debemos intervenir cuando la situación te supera, ¿o no? –dijo Jasper.

- Es cierto, gracias por conocerme –dijo Rose soltándose de Emmet y besando a Jasper en la mejilla- ustedes son los mejores hermanos del mundo –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia mí a darme también un beso.

- Y además qué bueno que no intervinieron, porque esa fue la mejor declaración del mundo –dijo Rose mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa y un gran abrazo a Emmet. ¡¿Qué les dije?! sólo Rose podría considerar a "eso" la "mejor declaración del mundo" Ja, ¡mujeres!

- ¡Felicidades chicos! Hacen una pareja hermosa. Rose –le dijo mi ángel-, Emmet es un hombre extraordinario, es divertido, tierno, cariñoso y muy protector, estoy segura de que te sentirás feliz a su lado.

- Gracias Bella, te debo el hecho de haberlo conocido.

- No me debes nada, Rose, sólo hazlo feliz, se lo merece.

- Lo voy a intentar, te lo prometo –le dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa y después le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Los demás también felicitamos tanto a Rose como a Emmet. Finalmente nos montamos en los caballos y salimos a conocer los terrenos de la hacienda. Mi pequeña se sentó delante de mí, así que pude abrazarla por la cintura al mismo tiempo que tomaba las riendas del caballo. Era realmente agradable sentir en mi pecho el calor de su cuerpo y durante todo el trayecto me la pesé susurrándole cosas, besando su cuello y su cabello o acariciando su cintura.

La hacienda era un lugar realmente hermoso, con grandes cultivos de temporada, enormes pastizales para el ganado y un ojo de agua realmente hermoso.

Bella y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para regresar otro día a nadar en él. Afortunadamente estaba alimentado por un manantial de agua termal, que por lo que me dijo Bella, no era demasiado caliente, sino más bien un poco menos caliente que el agua de las grutas, así que no importaba si no fuera la mejor época para bañarse en el exterior. Dentro del agua no sentiríamos frío.

Después de un rato llegamos a una especie de cabaña, que en realidad no lo era tanto, no tenía paredes, sino gruesos troncos sosteniendo un techo a dos aguas, hecho de tejas. Había una mesa larga en el centro, del mismo tipo de mesa como la que había en nuestra cabaña, en la que hicimos la bisteciza, y también aquí había una parrilla rústica, aunque en esta ocasión no la utilizamos, ya que las chicas habían llevado un menú a base de carnes frías, queso, pan y salsas picantes.

Nos detuvimos en ese lugar aprovechando que llevábamos un balón de futbol y ahí el terreno era relativamente plano y sin piedras. Jugamos, como era de esperarse, chicos contra chicas, y también como podrán imaginarse, ¡NOS GANARON!, pero eso, porque son ¡unas tramposas!, se aprovecharon de que son mujeres y que nosotros para no lastimarlas, casi no metíamos el pié, pero en cambio ellas lucharon con todas sus ganas, así que cuando se trataba de golpear el balón no importaba si nuestros tobillos o nuestras espinillas se atravesaban,¡ igual pateaban!

Después de un rato y varios moretones los chicos y yo decidimos jugar igual de "sucio". Aprovechamos el "medio tiempo" para ponernos de acuerdo.

- ¿Saben qué? Creo que ya no aguanto otra patada, ellas se han estado aprovechando de la nobleza de nuestro corazón y ¡no es justo! –nos dijo Emmet mientras se sobaba uno de los tobillos.

- Pero nos van ganando, yo no pienso dejar de jugar hasta que nosotros ganemos –le dije mientras me sentaba en el pasto a descansar un poco.

- Yo tampoco pienso dejar de jugar aunque me rompan un tobillo –dijo Jasper entre muecas, mientras levantaba su pantalón para ver sus golpes.

- Y quién dijo que yo quería dejar de jugar, no señores, yo nunca renuncio y ¡nunca pierdo! –nos dijo Emmet con una expresión que mostraba que tenía un plan.

- ¿Qué estás proponiendo? –le pregunté.

- Vamos a hacer una "marcación personal" (N/A: para aquellas que no gustan del futbol, se refiere a que cada uno de los chicos iba a seguir muy de cerca a cada una de las chicas) y cada vez que alguna tenga el balón, el que la esté marcando, hará lo que sea para quitarle el balón o para impedir que siga corriendo –dijo sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes que hagamos eso?

- Fácil mi querido Jasper, tómenlas de la cintura y detengan su carrera, cárguenlas, abrácenlas o tírense al suelo con ellas, ¡lo que sea necesario! Esto es la guerra y en la guerra y en el amor…

- …todo se vale –contestamos al mismo tiempo Jasper y yo.

- Entonces ¿están conmigo? –nos dijo Emmet mientras estiraba su brazo hacia el centro de donde estábamos con su mano abierta esperando que Jasper y yo chocáramos nuestras palmas con la suya.

- Yo estoy dentro –contesté.

- Yo también, aunque me arriesgo a dormir solo, no importa ¡esto es la guerra! –dijo Jasper con todo el convencimiento.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en el otro extremo de la "cancha" y nos miraban cada tanto, ¡Pobres! No sabían lo que les esperaba.

- Las chicas nos miran mucho, ¿creen que se imaginen que estamos planeando algo?- preguntó Jasper.

- No lo sé, aunque no son tontas, saben que nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo pero no creo que se imaginen lo que vamos a hacer –le contesté.

- Pues no creo que tampoco estén hablando del clima y, esas miradas no son precisamente de ternura, parece que ellas también deben estar planeando algo –dijo Emmet.

- Es cierto, conociéndolas, no será nada bueno. Rose es peligrosa y Alice muy creativa –comentó Jasper.

- Y mi primita tampoco es un ángel de Dios, es capaz de cualquier cosa –continuó Emmet.

- Creo que me estoy "asustando", ojalá no nos cueste caro, podría ser peor que sólo perder un partido de futbol –dije con algo de "nerviosismo".

- Tú no tienes que preocuparte mucho, no duermes con Bella, ni tú con Rose, pero a mí me puede esperar el sillón de la sala.

- ¡Jajaja! Tienes razón Jass, tú puedes perder más que nosotros… ¡creo! –dije lo último definitivamente preocupado de que mi Bella se enojara mucho y yo lo pagara caro.

- ¡Oh vamos!, no sean gallinas no nos va a pasar nada, simplemente vamos a ganar, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Emmet en un falso tono despreocupado, se notaba que tenía miedo de perder a su novia el mismo día que empezó a andar con ella.

- Vamos chicos, el descanso ya terminó, y pídanle a Dios que esto salga bien –dijo Jasper. ¡Ja! Es increíble que hace cinco minutos nos sentíamos "invencibles" y sólo bastó que miráramos a las chicas para que todo nuestro valor se fuera al traste.

Empezó de nuevo el partido, como buenos caballeros dejamos que ellas empezaran a tocar el balón, las dejamos confiarse un poco, no nos acercábamos demasiado, para evitar más patadas pero tampoco las dejábamos acercarse demasiado a nuestra "portería" (en realidad, eran rocas, haciendo de postes), logramos empatar el partido, así que por un momento consideramos la posibilidad de no llevar a cabo el plan, para evitar la "furia" de las chicas, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ellas volvieron a anotar.

- No puedo creer que otra vez nos hayan anotado, es hora de poner el plan en acción ¡¿oyeron?! –dijo Emmet con molestia.

- Estoy de acuerdo –dije.

- Yo también.

- ¡¿Qué cariño?! ¿pensaron que podían con nosotras?… -esto era el colmo, no sólo nos pateaban, también se burlaban de nosotros.

- ¡Oh! esto es la guerra pequeña Bells, ya veremos quién ríe al final –le respondí a mi ángel. ¿Quieren guerra? Pues la tendrán.

Las dejamos que nos robaran el balón y luego de que dieran dos o tres pases, mi ángel corrió con el balón hacia la portería y justo cuando iba a patear a gol, la tome de la cintura y la cargué jalándola hacia mí, así que en lugar de patear el balón, pateó el aire.

- ¡¡EDWARD SUÉLTAME!! Eso es trampa, ¡suéltame! –me decía mi ángel indecisa entre reírse o enojarse conmigo.

- No te voy a soltar pequeña, llevan todo el partido aprovechándose de nosotros y ya no vamos a permitirlo. ¡Esto es la guerra! –le dije sonriendo, mientras la apretaba contra mí, evitando que se soltara.

- ¡Suéltala Cullen! Eres un tramposo, nosotros no hemos hecho trampa –gritaba molesta Rose desde el otro lado de la cancha, mientras Emmet y Jasper reían.

- Se han aprovechado de nosotros, deberían ver cómo tenemos los tobillos y las espinillas, no se han cansado de patearnos –le dijo Emmet.

- Ahora resulta que unas débiles chicas los han maltratado a ustedes que nos doblan el tamaño –se burló Rose.

- ¡Oh, no querida! Hace mucho que aprendí que las mujeres son todo menos "el sexo débil" –le dijo Emmet mientras la jalaba de la cintura hacia él.

- En eso tienes razón osito, pero si quieren guerra la tendrán –le dijo mientras le daba un beso rápido en la boca-. Ok chicas empezó la guerra, a llevar a cabo el plan -¡Dios, lo sabía! ¡Tienen un plan!, bueno nosotros declaramos la guerra y no queda más que aguantarse.

Continuamos jugando, así que en ocasiones, Emmet cargaba o jalaba a Rose de la cintura para evitar que corriera con el balón o diera un pase. Jasper en un momento cargó a Alice como costal y se fue corriendo con el balón controlado hasta la portería contraria, sin dejar de cargarla.

- ¡¡Jajaja!! Jasper bájame o lo vas a pagar "caaaaroooo" –decía Alice mientras rebotaba en el hombro de él.

- ¡¡¡GOOOOL!!! –gritamos Emmet, Jasper y yo, mientras hacíamos la "danza de la victoria"

En otra jugada Rose iba corriendo con el balón y Emmet venía detrás de ella, pero justo antes de darle un pase a Alice se detuvo en seco y se flexionó hacia delante sin doblar las rodillas, en una pose muuuy sexy mientras el "pobre" de Emmet también se frenó al ver el espectáculo que mi hermana le regalaba, así que como es lógico se olvidó del balón y por un momento se dedicó a "admirar" a Rose, y digo que por un momento, porque mi querida hermana, aprovechó que él se quedó paralizado, retomó su carrera, le dio un pase a Alice, que también estaba libre de marca, ya que Jasper aún seguía atontado por lo que había hecho su gemela, así que no impidió el…

- ¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOL!!! – Sí, otra vez nos estaban ganando esas endemoniadas pero increíblemente hermosas mujeres.

Seguimos jugando de la misma manera, nosotros evitando sus carreras, pases o goles, y ellas valiéndose de sus numerosos talentos. Emmet incluso "tacleó" a Rose, obviamente no la lastimó, más bien la cargo al mismo tiempo que cayeron al suelo pero ella cayó encima de él. El uno frente al otro mientras él la abrazaba de la cintura impidiéndole levantarse.

- ¡Mmmm! Bombón si querías jugar así, me hubieras dicho, renunciaría sin pensarlo a este partido, con tal de estar así contigo en un lugar más privado–le decía Emmet con una gran sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba con una mano la espalda y con otra seguía apretando su cintura para mantenerla sobre de él.

- ¡Emmet!, si sabes lo que te conviene déjame levantar o…

- ¿O qué hermosa, me vas a castigar? –jajaja, no podía creerlo, intentaba seducirla.

- Puedes estar seguro de eso, sólo depende de qué castigo aplique, uno doloroso o uno increíblemente divertido, tú decides… -¡Oh, por Dios! Por qué tengo que oír a mi hermana respondiendo a la seducción de su ¡muy nuevo novio!

- Rose por favor estoy presente ¿lo olvidas? –por lo visto Jasper pensó lo mismo que yo.

- Yo también estoy presente y no me hace gracia Rose –le dije.

- Vamos osito, levantémonos antes de que les dé una embolia a esos falsos mojigatos –le dijo Rose después de darle un suave beso en los labios.

- ¡Gracias! –dijimos al mismo tiempo Jasper y yo-. ¿Y tú, hermoso ángel se puede saber de qué te ríes? –le pregunté a Bella que estaba doblada de la risa.

- Rose tiene razón, son unos falsos mojigatos –me respondió ella.

- Sí, es cierto, yo no tengo nada de mojigato, cariño –le dije a mi ángel, mientras me acercaba a ella, lentamente con expresión de "lujuria".

- Cariño, sólo bromeaba –me decía mientras retrocedía conforme yo avanzaba hacia ella.

- ¿Detecto miedo en tu voz, Bella? –le dije sonriendo, sin detener mi avance y sin dejar mi expresión "deseosa".

- No, Edward, yo no te tengo miedo –me dijo deteniendo su retroceso como demostrando su falta de miedo. Grave error, la alcance fácilmente y la tome de la cintura acercándola a mí. Empecé a besarla intensamente, hasta que se separó para poder respirar y entonces aproveché para besar su cuello, dejando besos desde la parte baja de su oreja hasta su hombro y justo cuando la oí gemir suavemente me separé y empecé a caminar hacia los demás dejando a mi ángel confundida. Lo sé fue cruel, pero era una guerra, ¿lo olvidan?

- Esto te va a costar caro, "cielo" –me susurró mi ángel cuando pasaba junto a mí. Lo bueno es que las chicas hasta ahora no se habían enojado, más bien se lo estaban tomando con humor, Y cómo no hacerlo si cada vez que podían nos hacían pagar caras nuestras bromas.

Un par de minutos después de su amenaza, mi ángel empezó a marcarme cuando yo llevaba el balón, de pronto…

- ¡¡Aaaay!! –volteé a verla, asustado por su grito, y ella ya no me seguía, estaba en el piso, tomando su tobillo, y con expresión de dolor. Me olvide del balón, bueno no sólo del balón, del partido, de mis hermanas, de Jasper, Emmet en fin de todo.

- Bella, ¿Qué pasó, amor? ¿dónde te duele? –pregunté mientras me agachaba junto a ella y tomaba suavemente su tobillo entre mis manos. Ella no me contestó, bueno ni siquiera volteó a verme, simplemente movió su cabeza para evitar que yo le tapara con mi cuerpo lo que en realidad le importaba en ese momento.

- ¡¡¡Goooool!!! –gritó levantando sus brazos en señal de triunfo. No lo podía creer, mi ángel, mi "dulce ángel" me engañó, bueno **nos** engañó, porque también Jasper y Emmet se olvidaron del partido y se acercaron a dónde estábamos Bella y yo, y Alice aprovechó la distracción para darle un pase a Rose y ésta a su vez anotó otro gol. Caímos redonditos en su trampa, son un trío de tramposas.

- Me engañaste, no puedo creer que hayas abusado de mi amor por ti, para engañarme de esa forma –le dije "molesto y decepcionado".

- ¿Yo abusé? ¿y tú qué hiciste hace rato cuando me dejaste parada, eh? -me dijo sonriendo mi ángel mientras se levantaba, obviamente sin ningún problema en su tobillo. Gracias a Dios, preferiría perder varios partidos a que mi ángel se lastimara. Pero obviamente no se lo iba a decir ¡ESTÁBAMOS EN GUERRA!

- Ok, acepto que esta vez ganaste, pequeña, pero esto no ha terminado –le dije mientras le besaba su cabeza.

- Lo sé, esto cada vez es más divertido –me dijo con una dulce sonrisa, que solo indicaba, que efectivamente ELLAS no habían terminado. ¡Dios se apiade de nosotros!

Íbamos perdiendo por dos goles cuando Emmet después de burlar a Rose anotó. Festejó cargando a mi hermana y corriendo por la cancha con ella en brazos. Hasta la misma Rose se reía con el festejo de su novio. Después yo me encargué de anotar el empate cuando Jasper impidió que Bella y Alice corrieran tras de mí, las detuvo, agarrándolas por el cuello de sus chamarras, y como no las dejaba correr optaron por quitárselas, para cuando lo lograron y pudieron seguir corriendo yo ya había anotado.

Faltaba menos de un minuto de partido y ninguno de los dos equipos lograba anotar. De pronto vi o me pareció ver a las chicas hacerse una seña, aunque no estaba seguro, simplemente las escuche "contar hasta tres" y cuando menos nos lo esperábamos las tres se voltearon hacia sus respectivos novios, "olvidándose" del balón y en el momento que dijeron "tres" se levantaron o abrieron la blusa que traían y por dos "grandiosos" "espectaculares" y "divinos" segundos, nos enseñaron su pecho. ¡¡Sí SU PECHO!! bueno traían sostén pero aún así nos dejaron fríos como estatuas, bueno "fríos" no precisamente, si me entienden, pero sí como estatuas. Fuimos incapaces de reaccionar cuando retomaron el juego y corrieron hasta anotar el gol del triunfo. Se abrazaron, brincaron, rieron y creo que hasta bailaron cuando nos ganaron y nosotros sólo podíamos verlas desde el mismo lugar donde nos habían dejado un minuto atrás. No sé si seguíamos absortos en lo que acabábamos de ver o simplemente estábamos perplejos (por no decir peor, entiéndase "pend…e…jos") porque su estrategia había sido la mejor y nos habían ganado.

Estas chicas eran un peligro andante. Les declaramos la guerra y nos dejaron barridos y trapeados (o en otras palabras, aplastados). Sus "talentos" eran infinitamente superiores a los nuestros y contra eso nunca podríamos luchar. Y me alegro porque a pesar de que también usaron "trucos sucios" fue el mejor partido de futbol que he jugado en mi vida. Y aún recuerdo la imagen maravillosa de mi ángel con ese sostén de encaje que enmarcaba de forma sutil pero increíblemente sexy, sus pechos. Los tres estuvimos de acuerdo, al final fue lo mejor del partido y bien valía perder.

Cuando los caballos y sobre todo nosotros, habíamos descansado, mi ángel nos retó a los chicos y a mí a una carrera de caballos. Ni Rose ni Alice quisieron participar así que fuimos Bella, Jasper, Emmet y yo. Cerca de donde estábamos había una especie de camino rural, lo suficientemente recto para nuestra carrera. Bella escogió el caballo en el que habíamos llegado, Jasper el mismo en el que llegaron él y Alice, Emmet su caballo y yo, el que usó Rose.

Nos pusimos en la "línea de salida" y mientras que Alice nos acompañó para dar el grito de salida, Bella llevó en el caballo a Rose hasta donde estaría la meta, y luego regreso hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

Finalmente Alice dio el "banderazo" y los cuatro galopamos a toda velocidad, yo empecé a liderar la carrera, seguido de cerca por Emmet, que habiendo crecido en un rancho resultaba muy buen jinete, mi ángel venía detrás de nosotros y Jasper "pisándole los talones". Faltaban como cien metros para la meta cuando noté a Emmet refunfuñando detrás de mí, volteé ligeramente mi cabeza para ver por qué estaba molesto, pero ni siquiera tuve que mirarlo. Mi ángel lo había rebasado y empezaba a ganar terreno con respecto a mi caballo, nunca pensé que una chica tan dulce como ella fuera capaz de galopar a esa velocidad. Pero bueno ella fue la que nos retó a la carrera ¿no? Su caballo fue superando al mío hasta que finalmente cruzó la meta ganándome por más de medio cuerpo. Sí, otra vez derrotado por los "talentos" de mi ángel.

Ella y Rose empezaron a festejar su triunfo levantando sus brazos y riendo como niñas pequeñas, Emmet y yo nos quedamos observándolas, más que con frustración por la derrota, con verdadera adoración. Se veían felices, e increíblemente hermosas mientras reían. Jasper regresó a la línea de salida por Alice, quien también festejaba a la distancia otro triunfo para las chicas. Y los chicos nos sentíamos realmente felices al ver lo sencillo que era lograr que ellas lo fueran, no necesitábamos grandes regalos o lujosos, bastaba con un simple juego de futbol y una carrera de caballos para que las personas más importantes en nuestra vida fueran felices.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar la cita de la noche, que después de cómo habíamos pasado la tarde prometía mucho, después de todo, esta noche habría lluvia de estrellas.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado, yo me divertí mientras me imaginaba el partido de futbol, a las chicas corriendo "como locas" y a los chicos cojeando por culpa de las patadas. ¡Pobrecitos! jajaja, "se vale sobar" y yo con gusto les doy una sobadita a sus "lindas" piernas jajaja.**

**Como hoy es jueves, no sé si pueda subier el otro capítulo para el sábado, pero prometo intentarlo. Cuídense mucho.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**me encantaría saber si les gustó, porfa, dejen sus comentarios. Y mil gracias por todos los comentarios anteriores, los he leído varias veces. GRACIAS.  
**


	11. LA TRAICION

**PERDÓN, PERDÓN PERDÓN. Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, pero espero que no se enojen conmigo, a cambio les dejo el capítulo más largo**

**hasta ahora. Ojalá que les guste**. **Como en otros capítulos, empecé a escribir y cuando me di cuenta ya se había alargado, así que otra vez tuve que**

**dividirlo en dos, en el próximo ahora sí viene la lluvia de estrellas, y un pequeño Lemon.**

**En este capítulo por fin se sabe qué le hizo James a Bella.**

**Le dedico este capítulo a Novaly Izazaga De Brieff, Yirla, 19diana92 y a Alejandra87**, **gracias chicas por sus comentarios. Y por supuesto gracias por incluir**

**mi historia en sus favoritos y alertas.  
**

**_CAPÍTULO DOCE_**

**_LA TRAICIÓN_**

**_BPOV_**

Logré dormir tres horas, así que me sentía bastante descansada después de una tarde tan ajetreada y definitivamente divertida. Les ganamos a los chicos al futbol, y además yo les gané en una carrera de caballos, Edward es realmente un buen jinete, Emmet y yo crecimos en un rancho, pero él es más un chico de ciudad, y creo que si no fuera porque peso varios kilos menos que él, sin duda me hubiera ganado.

A pesar de que las chicas y yo no jugamos muy "limpio" en la segunda parte del partido (todo porque ellos empezaron a hacer trampa), ellos se veían felices. Edward me miraba con ternura y diversión, sin duda le encantó verme feliz, y cómo no serlo si en pocos días pasé de estar triste y vagar sola por la hacienda, a estar feliz, enamorada y correspondida, y tener nuevos y extraordinarios amigos.

Nunca he sido precisamente retraída, pero tampoco demasiado extrovertida, creo que simplemente una chica normal. Siempre había tenido buenas amigas y amigos, no demasiados, en realidad los podría contar con los dedos de mis manos, pero la relación que estaba naciendo con las chicas, Emmet, Jasper, Edward y yo, era simplemente de película. Les tenía una enorme confianza, como si los conociera desde niña, nos divertíamos, me sentía protegida. Sabía que eso no iba a durar mucho, ellos se regresarían en pocos días, y yo me quedaría en la hacienda, bueno, eso es lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero en ese momento no sabía si mantendría esa intención o no.

Me arreglé con ropa mucho más abrigadora de lo que había usado hasta ese momento, ya que la intención era pasar la noche al aire libre y no es una época muy cálida. Edward no me quiso decir exactamente cuál era el plan, sólo me dijo que me abrigara muy bien. Así que llevo ropa térmica, chamarra gruesa, guantes y bufanda. Emmet dudo que lleve tanta ropa, con el tamaño que tiene, su calor corporal es alto, no suele usar más que una chamarra y ya.

A las diez en punto sonó el timbre. Edward parece inglés, siempre me consideré puntual pero creo que él es como "relojito suizo" (ok, el hombre es "multinacional" inglés, suizo…). Yo ya estaba en el recibidor esperándolo, después de todo, sabía que llegaría a la hora que dijo. Preparé un par de termos con café caliente, y una mochila con pan dulce y galletas. Alice, llevaría más café y comida, y los chicos se encargarían de llevar algunas frazadas.

Nos despedimos de mamá y salimos. En la camioneta de Edward iríamos él, Alice, Jasper y yo, y en el Jeep de Emmet, Rose y él.

-¿Lista para la diversión, Bella? –me preguntó Alice.

- ¿Más diversión que la de en la tarde? –respondí con una pregunta, sí lo sé soy una maleducada.

- Créeme, esta vez será diferente a lo que has experimentado. Y definitivamente divertido –me dijo Edward.

- ¿Hay algo de lo que tenga que preocuparme? –pregunté.

- No realmente, a menos que tu novio no sepa cuidarte –me dijo Jasper.

- ¿De qué tienes que cuidarme? –le pregunté a Edward, ok desde que me subí a la camioneta olvidé como se hacían las "afirmaciones" por lo visto sólo recordaba el tono de las "interrogaciones"

- No te preocupes pequeña –me dijo apretando suavemente mi mano- suena peor de lo que es, prometo que será divertido.

- Ok, ¿supongo que no vas a decirme a dónde vamos, verdad? –sí, sigo con mis preguntas, pero no se preocupen no será eterno.

- No, Bella. Es una sorpresa –me dijo Alice.

- ¿Y por qué tu sí puedes saber y yo no? – ¡preguntas y más preguntas!

- ¿Quién dijo que yo si sé adónde nos llevan? –otra que también "responde" con preguntas.

- ¿No sabes? ¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquila? Cualquiera diría que estarías tratando de sonsacarle la verdad a Jasper –Dos preguntas y una afirmación, ¡estoy mejorando!

- Ya lo intenté –dijo mirando con un puchero a su novio- incluso esta tarde dormí sola, y aún así no me quiso decir nada – Edward y yo reímos un poco al ver la cara que puso Jasper al recordar que Alice no lo había dejado dormir con ella, y eso que sólo era dormir, que tal que lo hubiera castigado con algo peor. ¡Pobre!

- No se preocupen chicas ya casi llegamos –nos dijo Edward.

- ¿Adónde vamos, que tiene que ser de noche? -¡Bah! Volvieron las preguntas.

- ¡Bella!… no te lo voy a decir.

- ¡Ja!, lo siento cariño, te juro que no trataba de sonsacarte lo de la sorpresa, esta vez mi curiosidad fue inocente –le dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

- Te creo pequeña, y descuiden, ya llegamos –nos dijo mientras entraba a un camino de tierra, donde no había ningún tipo de iluminación.

Emmet se estacionó a un lado de la camioneta de Edward. Nos quedamos en un terreno cercano a lo que parecía un río no muy grande, se alcanzaba a oír el ruido del agua corriendo, y un poco más lejos se distinguía un cerro, pero por lo que la luna llena alcanzaba a iluminar, yo no podía distinguir algo más.

Cada uno de los chicos, cargó una mochila para acampar, aunque no tan grande, en una de ellas, Edward metió lo que yo llevé de comida. Cerraron los portaequipajes y empezamos a caminar hacia donde se escuchaba el río.

- Edward, no alcanzo a ver nada además del cerro y campo ¿estás seguro que estamos en el lugar correcto?

- Sí Bella, este es el lugar, sólo tenemos que cruzar el río.

- ¡¿Cruzar el río, estás loco?¡ ¿Con este frío y a estas horas? –no podía creer que pretendiera eso.

- Hay un tronco, por el que podemos cruzar sin mojarnos.

- Definitivamente estás loco, ¿acaso ya olvidaste que no soy muy coordinada con los pies? Va a ser una trampa mortal para mí.

- Yo no voy a permitir que te caigas, ¿no confías en mí?

- Claro que confío en ti, en quien no confío es en mí, bueno en mis pies.

- No te preocupes el árbol es ancho y yo te voy a cuidar –me dijo abrazándome de los hombros y dándome un beso en la sien.

- Ok, ¿y qué más hay allá del río?

- Ese cerro –dijo señalándolo con la mano.

- Eso lo puedo ver, hay suficiente luz de luna.

- Me refiero a que vamos al cerro, vamos a escalarlo.

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! –me detuve en seco- no puedo escalar de día, y ¿quieres que lo haga de noche?

- Te aseguro que lo podrás hacer, hay una especie de vereda, y aunque en ocasiones sí tendremos que trepar por algunas partes un poco escarpadas, no habrá problemas, lo prometo.

- Y ¿cómo se les ocurrió escalar de noche? –preguntó Emmet.

- Porque cuando tenía como diecisiete años, vine a un campamento cerca de aquí, y ahí, se organizan esas subidas al cerro los sábados por la noche, y aunque van con guías, realmente no es tan difícil, y puede ser divertido porque nosotros no usaremos linternas sólo la luz de la luna.

- ¿Ni siquiera traemos linternas? –preguntó Alice con el mismo temor que tenía yo.

- Confíen en mí, les aseguro que se divertirán.

- Más te vale Edward, me conoces y si esto resulta un desastre, pateo tu trasero –dijo Rose apuntando con el dedo a Edward-. Con tu permiso, claro está, Bella.

- Descuida Rose, si esto acaba en desastre no necesitarás pedirme permiso para patearle el trasero, ¡YO TE AYUDARÍA!

- ¡Auch! ¿Realmente los harías pequeña? –me preguntó con una expresión divertida.

- No lo dudes ni un segundo –le contesté "segura" de mí misma.

- Lo siento hermanito, me temo que si algo sale mal, hasta mi pequeña duende les ayudaría –le dijo Jasper.

- Descuida Edward no sólo patearíamos tu trasero sino el de este par también -dijo Alice señalando a Emmet y Jass –así que más les vale que nos cuiden bien.

- Lo haremos –contestaron al mismo tiempo los tres chicos.

Caminamos por la orilla del río hasta que llegamos adónde, efectivamente, estaba un gran tronco atravesando el río. Cruzamos ayudadas por los chicos. Alice resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer pero Jasper alcanzó a sujetarla por la cintura, la cargó aprovechando que faltaban sólo un par de metros para llegar a la otra orilla. Como me corrió adrenalina cuando vi que ella casi se cae, de algún modo me puse más atenta y logré cruzar sin ningún percance.

Finalmente llegamos a las faldas del cerro. Edward encontró el sendero y empezamos a caminar por él. Me tomó de la mano todo el camino, y por lo que pude ver Jasper y Emmet también tenían de la mano a sus novias. Caminamos por el sendero subiendo cada vez más, solo había grandes rocas al lado del camino, pero durante, más o menos, una hora no hubo mayor problema. Hasta que el sendero terminó abruptamente contra la pared del cerro.

Tuvimos que trepar por algunas rocas, utilizándolas como grandes escalones, mientras nos sujetábamos de raíces o hierbas para impulsarnos. Alice se quejó por momentos al sentir las texturas de las hierbas, pero en general no nos molestó tanto "contacto" con la naturaleza.

- ¡Aggh! –oímos la voz de Emmet y volteamos a ver qué había pasado- ¡Maldición! –él se encontraba de panza sobre una pendiente por la que habíamos subido Rosalie, Edward y yo, sin embargo él resbaló con la tierra suelta.

- ¡Vaya! Osito, se supone que tú me vas a cuidar a mí, pero ¿quién te va a cuidar a ti? –preguntó Rose mientras nosotros reíamos.

- No te preocupes hermosa, esto no volverá a pasar, los hombres como yo no caemos fácilmente –le dijo Emmet mientras sacudía la tierra de su ropa y Rosalie rodaba sus ojos- sólo me confié pero no volverá a pasar, soy un chico de campo, un cerrito no va a poder más que yo –le dijo sonriendo ampliamente, mientras yo me reía con su ocurrencia de "cerrito", sí claro, él se siente tan grande que hasta los cerros le parecen pequeños.

-Eso espero, no quiero tener que ser yo la que te cuide, ¡¿oíste?! –le dijo mientras lo besaba rápidamente.

- Chicos ¿creen que podrían quitarse? Alice y yo no podemos subir si ustedes están en el camino –les dijo Jasper Emmet y Rose.

Caminamos pequeños tramos planos intercalados con lugares que teníamos que escalar. Rose se detuvo un momento a "descansar" recargada en una gran roca, pero no se dio cuenta de que se paró sobre musgo, se le resbalaron los pies y terminó cayéndose de sentón después de un gran grito, seguido de palabras malsonantes. Hasta ahora resultaba extraño que la más propensa a los accidentes siguiera en pié mientras que Alice, Rose y Emmet ya habían sufrido caídas (bueno Alice se salvó por un poco de caer al río).

Habíamos llegado casi a la mitad del cerro cuando caminábamos por un lugar realmente oscuro no vi una piedra, la pisé y cuando ésta rodó casi me caigo, eso me hizo agarrarme de lo primero que encontré, y lo primero que encontré fue Edward, al tratar de evitar mi caída, lo sujeté tan fuerte del brazo que lo hice perder el equilibrio y terminó en el piso acostado sobre un lado mientras que yo logré evitar la caída.

- ¡Jajaja! No puedo creer que esta mujercita haya logrado derribarte Eddy –empezó a burlarse Emmet, ¿quién más podría ser?- cualquiera se iría "con la finta" de que eres más fuerte.

- No soy "Eddy" –le dijo mi ángel mientras se sacudía la ropa y yo lo ayudaba (¡gracias a Dios! Cayó un poco sobre su trasero y, obviamente, yo lo estaba sacudiendo de ahí, no piensen mal, ¡no me estaba aprovechando!)- ¡Ey! Pequeña estás disfrutando de mi caída ¿verdad? –me dijo mientras me volteaba a ver cuando le daba unas pequeñas nalgadas para sacudirle la tierra y, ¡SÍ POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTABA DISFRUTANDO! ¡¿quién no lo haría?!

- No cariño, me siento mal por haberte tirado, te juro que no fue mi intención.

- Tal vez te sientas mal, pero por lo visto estás haciendo lo posible por sentirte mejor ¿o no? –me dijo mientras me abrazaba de la cintura y me daba un beso en la sien.

- No digas eso Edward –le decía mientras le daba una palmada en el brazo- sólo te estaba sacudiendo la tierra -¡Ja! Eso ni yo me lo creí.

- ¡Si claro!, pues por lo que puedo sentir, mi espalda también tiene tierra –me dijo mientras torcía su brazo para sentir su espalda- y ¡esa no la estabas sacudiendo!

- Es porque no me di cuenta de que también tenías tierra ahí y...

- Mejor no le compongas Bella, acéptalo, querías tocarle el trasero a mi hermano –me dijo Rose sonriendo (supongo que sonriendo porque su tono era suave y además estaba oscuro, así que no la veía muy bien), mientras apoyaba mi rostro en el pecho de Edward sintiendo como se me subía el color alarmantemente, por suerte no me veían.

- No te apenes, pequeña, sabes que puedes tocar lo que quieras… –me dijo susurrándome al oído con esa voz que me daban ganas de tirarlo al suelo y abusar de él- después me toca a mí –dijo riéndose con una promesa implícita de que él tomaría una sensual revancha.

- ¿Es una amenaza? –le dije tratando de sonar sexy.

- Es una promesa –me contestó mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

Seguimos caminando por un rato más, entre risas, groserías cada vez que alguien tropezaba o caía, y bromas. Jasper resbaló unos metros por una pequeña pendiente, como no sufrió ninguna lesión, todos pudimos reír sin remordimientos, incluso él también rió y le siguió el juego a Emmet, que para no variar le hizo bromas.

Finalmente llegamos a una especie de mirador natural donde finalmente Alice sufrió su caída, tropezando con una saliente de una roca. Afortunadamente cayó en un zacate (un tipo de pasto) así que no se lastimó ni se golpeó con nada duro.

La vista era espectacular, se podía ver hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales, se podían ver las luces de las diferentes poblaciones, los campos, las montañas, la sombra del bosque. La luz de la Luna hacía que todo se viera con tonos azules desde claros hasta oscuros, de una forma espectacular. Y el cielo a pesar de la Luna era tan negro que las estrellas resaltaban de una forma como pocas veces he visto en mi vida.

Los chicos dejaron las mochilas en el piso y todos nos acomodamos en diferentes rocas para observar el paisaje.

- Este cerro se llama "tlapiani" que significa "guardián", los antiguos habitantes de esta zona, antes de la llegada de los europeos, lo utilizaban para vigilar sus terrenos y evitar invasiones –nos platicó Edward.

- Y el nombre le queda bien, desde aquí se puede ver hacia cualquier lado es perfecto para vigilar –dijo Jasper, que según lo que me platicó Alice, le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con estrategias de combate.

- Edward, este lugar es impresionante, ¿cómo es posible que yo que viví casi toda mi vida cerca da aquí no lo conociera y tú que sólo venías de vez en cuando, sí? –le dije cuando me senté entre sus piernas, recargando mi espalda en su pecho.

- Porque, cada vez que veníamos a la cabaña, buscábamos nuevos lugares o nuevas actividades para distraernos, y tú en cambio tenías suficiente con todo lo que hay en tu hacienda.

- Tal vez tengas razón, es tan grande "El Crepúsculo" que siempre encontrábamos qué hacer –le dije mientras admiraba la hermosa vista frente a nosotros.

- Es cierto Edward, no sé cómo no conocía este lugar –le dijo Emmet- hubiera podido tener citas muy "productivas" aquí arriba, la sola vista es "estimulante"… ¡ay!

- Tú no puedes tener ninguna "cita productiva" ni aquí ni en ningún otro lado, a menos que sea conmigo, ¿oíste Emmet? –le dijo Rose, después de darle un puñetazo en el brazo, esa chica sí que es fuerte, logró que le doliera y ¡ni siquiera se lastimó la mano!-, si no quieres una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

- Créeme bombón, con la única persona que quiero tener esas citas, de ahora en adelante, eres tú –le dijo en un susurro, que por supuesto, todos oímos.

- ¡Oye! No queremos enterarnos de sus cosas, recuerda que es nuestra hermana –se quejó Jasper.

- Pues entonces no escuchen conversaciones ajenas –le dijo mientras abrazaba a Rose y la besaba en los labios- además ustedes saben que amo a Rosie…

- ¿Me amas? –le dijo Rose, con una voz claramente emocionada- ¿en serio?

- Claro que sí, preciosa. Pregúntale a Bella, yo soy todo o nada, y contigo es claramente TODO –y después la besó apasionadamente.

Todos nos contagiamos de oír su declaración de amor, y terminamos besándonos también. Durante un rato nadie dijo nada. Simplemente nos dedicamos a observar o a besarnos o a susurrarnos cosas tiernas y románticas, al menos Edward y yo, y Jasper y Alice, porque supongo que lo que se susurraban mi primo y Rose era menos tierno y más candente, ¡conociéndolos no lo dudo!. Cada pareja estaba en su propia burbuja.

- Oye Bella, podrías escribir tu próximo libro con una historia de amor como la tuya y la de Edward, podrías incluir una cita como esta, este lugar es espectacular… -empezó a decir Emmet y yo me puse tensa.

- ¿Otro libro? –preguntó Edward- ¿escribiste un libro? ¿por qué no me habías dicho? –me dijo mientras tomaba mi barbilla para obligarme a verlo.

- ¿No te ha platicado del libro que le robó James? –le dijo Emmet a Edward- lo siento prima creí que Edward ya lo sabían no quise entrometerme –me dijo con una mirada de disculpa.

- No te preocupes Emmet, supongo que debía haberle hablado de eso desde antes –le dije claramente tensa.

- Estás muy tensa, Bella, si no quieres hablar de eso no te preocupes, podemos dejarlo para después –me dijo Edward mientras volvía a girar mi rostro hacia él, tomándome de la barbilla.

- No, está bien, puedo hablar de eso, gracias a ti –le di un beso en sus labios- ya no me afecta como antes, sólo me tensé porque me tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Estás segura Bella? –me preguntó Alice.

- Sí, estoy segura, ustedes son mis amigos y quiero platicarles. El semestre pasado tuve la materia de Lengua y Literaturas Modernas y mi maestro era James, desde el principio del semestre se mostró más interesado en mí que en los demás, al principio creí que sólo como profesor. Hubo una convocatoria que lanzó una de las principales Editoriales del país. James fue el que nos dio las bases del concurso, la novela ganadora sería publicada y recibiría todo el respaldo de la Editorial, sólo debía ser escrita por estudiantes que no hubieran tenido ninguna publicación previa, no importaba de qué Universidad fueran. Él nos ofreció darnos asesoría a quienes decidieran inscribir algún trabajo.

- Yo llevaba casi dos años escribiendo una novela, pero aún no la terminaba y como la convocatoria daba tres meses de plazo, decidí mostrársela a James para que me diera su opinión. Tres días después me pidió que lo viera al final de la clase. Cuando nos vimos me dijo que mi novela le había gustado mucho, que necesitaba algunas correcciones y terminarla, pero según él era buena. Se ofreció a ayudarme como corrector de estilo, a hacer críticas sobre los personajes, y la historia. Se mostró tan amable y desinteresado, que acepté. Durante el siguiente mes nos reuníamos después de clases, dos o tres veces por semana. Al principio parecía sólo una relación de trabajo, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en amistad, hasta que finalmente se hizo noviazgo.

- Como estaban prohibidas las relaciones entre alumnos y profesores, la mantuvimos en secreto, sólo lo sabían mis amigos y Emmet. Yo me enamoré de él así que no creí en los chismes de que el salía con otra estudiante llamada Victoria, siempre fue muy astuto para que yo no me diera cuenta.

- Finalmente terminé la novela y se la llevé para que la revisara, me pidió que no nos viéramos unos días, según porque no quería que mi presencia y sus sentimientos hacia mí, afectaran su juicio profesional ¡Ja! "¡su juicio profesional!". En fin, yo le creí, y no lo busqué al principio, pero cuando me di cuenta de que tampoco había ido a trabajar me preocupé, así que fui a su departamento a buscarlo.

- Él, tontamente, me había dado llave, así que pude entrar sin tocar. No lo encontré en la estancia o en la cocina, así que fui a su recámara y ahí estaba, con Victoria, teniendo relaciones. Me sentí tan herida que sólo tomé una hielera que había sobre la mesa de noche. Ellos estaban desnudos durmiendo abrazados, así que no me oyeron. La mayoría de los hielos se había derretido pero el agua, supongo, seguía muy fría, así que se las vacié encima –empecé a reírme sólo de acordarme de ese día-, los dos despertaron violentamente, gritando y sobre todo sorprendidos de verme ahí.

- Victoria empezó a insultarme y a decirme que era una "niña estúpida", que James sólo me había utilizado, que ellos estaban juntos desde antes de que nos hiciéramos novios. Total que yo no aguanté más y salí corriendo. Él ni siquiera hizo nada para seguirme o decirme los clásicos "no es lo que parece" o "perdóname no volverá a ocurrir" "fue sólo sexo, no importó", nada, simplemente no hizo nada.

Al principio me hundí en una depresión tan fuerte que mis amigos se preocuparon de que yo intentara lastimarme –Edward me miró con verdadera tristeza en sus ojos y me besó tiernamente.

- Diez días después me enteré que mi libro había ganado el concurso pero bajo el nombre de Victoria –escuché las exclamaciones de enojo de Alice y Rose-. Ese infeliz había robado mi novela para inscribirla con el nombre de ella.

- ¡Es un maldito bastardo! –Edward se tensó tanto, que creí que se acalambraría.

- Descuida mi amor, yo gané –le dije con una enorme sonrisa, por el triunfo sobre James y por ver cómo mi ángel se enfurecía por lo que me habían hecho meses antes.

- ¿Cómo que ganaste, Bella? ¿a qué te refieres? –me preguntó Jasper.

- Que por algún afortunado motivo, algo me hizo desconfiar de James así que antes de darle mi último capítulo, yo misma inscribí la novela en el concurso, de todas formas yo sabía que ellos harían correcciones a la que resultara ganadora, así que tampoco era tan importante la corrección de James.

- Pero ¿cómo sospechaste de él, si tú lo querías? –me preguntó Alice.

- Un día lo vi hablando con Victoria, pero aunque ellos mantenían cierta distancia, había algo en sus miradas que me hizo estremecer. Traté de convencerme que eran mis celos, pero aún así, la parte más inteligente de mi cerebro, me convenció de que aún así debía inscribir mi libro y después encontrar la forma de disculparme con él por no esperar a su "corrección" –Edward me regaló una hermosa sonrisa de orgullo hacia mí.

- Pero si tú te inscribiste primero ¿por qué ganó el libro con el nombre de la infeliz de Victoria? –preguntó Rose.

- Porque ella coqueteó con uno de los jurados del concurso, y aunque no sabía que yo también había inscrito el libro, logró que se revisara primero el que ellos inscribieron. Por lo que supe después ambos libros habían llegado a la fase final, pero como el tipo del jurado se dio cuenta, eliminó el que tenía mi nombre, creo que a cambio le pidió a Victoria que se acostara con él, y obviamente esa tipa lo hizo.

- Pero dices que sólo eliminó el tuyo de la contienda, ¿no era más fácil, simplemente, declarar el de ella como ganador? –me preguntó Alice.

- El no tenía la decisión final sobre el ganador, sólo era uno de los jurados y se sometería a votación para saber cuál ganaría, así que eliminando el mío, el "suyo" tendría más oportunidad, sobre todo no se darían cuenta de que tenían dos libros iguales con diferente Autor.

-Y ¿qué paso después de que se supiste que ella había ganado? –me preguntó Edward.

- Fui a la Editorial y demostré que ellos habían recibido mi libro antes que el "suyo", aunque mi escrito había desaparecido se demostró que yo era la autora gracias a que tomaban la precaución de sellar cada página de la copia del manuscrito que yo me quedé, y yo lo inscribí primero, investigaron un poco y supieron que ella mentía, ni siquiera se sabía bien la historia.

- ¿Entonces publicaron tu libro? –preguntó Alice.

- Sí, pero como me sentía traicionada y herida, me deprimí tanto que no quería saber nada de eso, sólo me interesaba desenmascararlos. El dinero de las regalías del libro lo destiné a una fundación que presta diferentes tipos de ayuda a las personas que pierden todo en desastres naturales, como inundaciones, huracanes, etc. Me sentí feliz de saber que mi libro había ganado de entre cientos que llegaron de todo el país, sin embargo se convirtió en un triste y doloroso recuerdo, por eso evité saber más de él. En la Universidad se enteraron del fraude de James y de su relación con Victoria, a él lo corrieron y a ella la expulsaron…

- Y ¿a ti, te expulsaron? –pregunto Edward.

- ¡Ja! Como James fue tan cuidadoso con nuestra relación era su palabra contra la mía, así que no pudo comprobarlo. Yo sólo me di de baja temporal para tratar de olvidar todo, por eso me vine a la hacienda, algún día regresaré a terminar mi carrera.

- ¿No crees que trate de vengarse de ti? –quiso saber Jass.

- No lo sé, quizá no. En este momento él debe creer que estoy tan destrozada por su traición y por lo que me dijo al final que quizá piense que eso es suficiente.

- ¿Qué te dijo al final? –dijo Rose.

- Que jamás me quiso, que yo sólo fui un reto, era la chica virgen de la clase así que me vio como trofeo…

- ¡Ese maldito!, voy a darle la más grande paliza de su vida, lo juro…

-¡Jajaja! No creo que puedas Edward.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Emmet, acaso crees que no podría hacerlo –preguntó molesto Edward.

- ¿Darle una paliza? Sin duda, ¿darle la más grande de su vida? no creo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque yo ya se la di –dijo Emmet y soltó una carcajada y todos lo seguimos incluso Edward- el maldito estuvo en el hospital varios días, él creyó que yo era un ex novio de Victoria, así que no relaciona su paliza con Bella –dijo muy orgulloso.

- Eres grandioso osito, definitivamente eres el hombre perfecto para mí –le dijo cariñosa Rose y después le dio uno de sus tantos besos apasionados.

- Y tú eres la mujer más perfecta que conozco, bombón.

- ¡¡Gracias!! –dijimos al mismo tiempo Alice y yo.

- Lo siento chicas, pero es la verdad, mi Rose es perfecta –dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba a Rose- además no se pueden quejar sus novios piensan lo mismo de ustedes.

- Eso es cierto, chiquita. Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí –dijo Jass besando la frente de Alice.

- Lo sé –dijo Alice y todos reímos de su seguridad.

- ¿Y yo Edward? ¿no te parezco la mujer más hermosa que has visto? –le pregunté haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Necesitas preguntarlo, pequeña?, te lo he dicho varias veces, lo sabes –me dijo abrazándome.

- Sí, pero me gusta oírlo.

- Eres la mujer más bella –dándome un beso- la más divertida –otro beso- cariñosa –beso- tierna –beso- y sobre todo la más sexy que haya visto en mi vida –y finalmente me dio un beso tan apasionado que me dejó sin habla, y eso ya es decir mucho.

- Bella, ¿James fue tu primera vez? –me preguntó casi en un susurro Alice.

- Sí, no había querido hacerlo antes hasta que me enamorara y fuera correspondida, y bueno –suspiré- creí que ese era el caso, obviamente me equivoqué. Fue muy doloroso escucharlo decir que me había utilizado, que nunca sintió nada por mí, y que además tratara de burlarse de mi inexperiencia. Logró que mi autoestima cayera de golpe. Por un momento llegué a creerle que era cierto que ningún hombre se interesaría en mí –todos hicieron exclamaciones de disgusto por lo que me había dicho James- que él me había hecho un favor.

- Ese maldito bastardo –dijo Rose.

- Hijo de perra -dijo Emmet al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Lo voy a matar! –dijo muy enojado mi ángel.

- No puedes haber creído semejante blasfemia, Bella –dijo muy seria Alice.

- Es cierto, lo que te dijo fue una bajeza, ¿cómo podrías creer algo así, sobre todo viniendo de un tipo como él? –me preguntó Jasper.

- Al principio estaba tan dolida que lo creí…

- ¡¡NOO!! –dijeron todos menos Emmet, él ya sabía la historia.

- Bella, ¿cómo pudiste creer que una mujer tan hermosa como tú, no despertaría el interés de los hombres? –preguntó incrédulo Edward.

- En realidad, sólo lo creí al principio, pero después, mis amigos y mi familia, bueno mi mamá porque mi papá obviamente no sabe que me acosté con James, me hicieron ver que esa era una forma de vengarse, que no era cierto. Lo pensé mucho y llegué a la misma conclusión, no es que me sienta la gran cosa, pero creo tener cualidades para resultar agradable a los demás. Al final dejé de sentirme mal por lo que me dijo, sin embargo la traición y el que me haya robado, en mis propias narices, mi novela para dársela a su novia, fue lo que me deprimió más, por eso regresé a la hacienda. El haberlo perdido a él dejó de doler cuando entendí la clase de patán que es, y aunque fríamente, entendí lo que había sucedido, en el fondo no puedo negar que mi autoestima sufrió un descalabro que afortunadamente duró poco –volteé a ver a Edward- gracias a ti, amor. Me hiciste sanar tan rápido, que ahora sé que lo que sentí por James, fue sólo una ilusión, que realmente no lo amé. Ahora sé lo que es amar en verdad. Gracias –y le di un tierno pero intenso beso.

- Oye Bella ¿y no arrepientes de haber perdido tu virginidad? ¿sobre todo si era tan importante para ti que fuera por amor?

- Mira, me arrepiento no de haberlo hecho pero sí de haberme equivocado de persona. James estaba tan interesado en engañarme, que las veces que estuvimos juntos se mantuvo en su "papel de enamorado" así que afortunadamente no fue una experiencia traumática. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho con alguien que me amara realmente, pero en aquél momento lo hice por amor, al menos así lo creía, así que no me complico la existencia dándole un valor mayor del que realmente tiene. Además tiene sus ventajas.

- ¿Qué cosa tiene sus ventajas? –me preguntó Rose.

- Que la próxima vez que haga el amor… volteé a Edward como si sólo le estuviera hablando a él- ya no sentiré el dolor y las molestias típicas de las primerizas, y seré menos inexperta, así que sin duda la experiencia será infinitamente superior –dije mientras Edward me miraba de una forma que casi me hizo levantarme, tomarlo de la mano y llevármelo adónde nadie pudiera vernos ni oírnos.

- En eso tienes razón –me contestó Rose- la primera vez es especial, pero sólo por eso, por ser la primera vez, pero uno termina a veces tan adolorido e incómodo que no resulta tan placentero como las siguientes veces.

- Y sin duda la experiencia ayuda a mejorar las sensaciones y cada vez se vuelve mejor –continuó Alice.

- ¿Así que estás planeando hacer el amor, próximamente? –me preguntó al oído Edward.

- Absolutamente –no besamos por unos minutos, en un beso tan profundo y suave a la vez que me fue difícil no gemir fuertemente.

- Me alegro que ya seas feliz de nuevo, prima. Después de haberte visto cuando ese mal nacido te traicionó, pensé que te llevaría meses o quizá años superarlo. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que un "flacucho" iba a lograr que olvidaras tan pronto… -dijo Emmet "serio".

- ¡¡Ey!! Yo no estoy flacucho –dijo "ofendido" mi amor.

- Acéptalo hermanito, junto a mi osito, cualquiera parece flacucho, aunque no lo esté –dijo muy orgullosa Rose, mientras se abrazaba a mi primo- también Jasper se ve flacucho.

- ¡¡OYE!! –se quejó Jass y todos reímos.

- Lo único que sé, es que flaco, gordo, fuerte o como sea, Edward es el hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida y lo amo –lo dije mientras acariciaba el rostro de mi Edward- y mientras me quieras a tu lado, ahí estaré –le dije.

- Siempre te voy a querer a mi lado, pequeña. No podrás deshacerte de mí –me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos-. Pero no podrías decir en lugar de "hermoso", no sé, guapo, atractivo, varonil o alguna otra palabra. Hermoso, no se aplica mucho a los hombres.

- Te equivocas, los hombres también pueden ser hermosos y eso no los hace menos varoniles, ¿cierto chicas? –les pregunté a Alice y a Rose.

- Es cierto, mi Jass es un hombre increíblemente hermoso y varonil.

- Tú también eres hermoso, osito. Por eso me gustas tanto, no me hubiera fijado en ti si no fueras hermoso.

- De acuerdo, ya entendimos –dijo Jass, creo que algo apenado, a juzgar por su tono de voz.

- Chicos ya son la una y media, creo que mejor vamos a donde nos vamos a quedar toda la noche. Ya pronto va a empezar la lluvia de estrellas –dijo mi ángel mientras veía la hora.

- ¿Hoy hay lluvia de estrellas? –pregunté emocionada, siempre me ha gustado lo que tiene que ver con el cosmos, y la lluvia de estrellas es uno de mis fenómenos favoritos.

- Síp, me parece que son las Delta-Leónidas (N/A: restos de la estela de un cometa, que se ven entre febrero y marzo) y se van a empezar a ver a partir de las dos de la mañana hasta como las cinco y media o seis.

- Y ¿dónde nos vamos a instalar hermanito? –preguntó Alice.

- En la cima del cerro, hay una pequeña meseta, ahí podemos acostarnos para poder ver mejor.

- ¿Nos vamos a acostar en el piso?, ¿estás loco? –dijo una preocupada Alice.

- No, traemos el equipo necesario, ustedes no se preocupen, estaremos cómodos.

Empezamos a caminar y llegamos a otra "pared" del cerro y por ahí escalamos un poco para llegar a la cima. Faltaba poco para que empezara la lluvia de estrellas. Los chicos empezaron a sacar cosas de las mochilas, para hacer más agradable la espera de ese fenómeno cósmico que tanto me gusta.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado, pronto voy a subir el próximo capítulo. Con Lemon incluído, pero recuerden que aún no va a ser la primera vez, y ¡menos en un cerro! jajaja.**

**Pero yo creo que falta poco para esa primera vez, después de todo esta historia surgió en mi mente con la intenció de un Oneshot, precísamente con esa primera vez entre B&E, pero como siempre me pasa se alargó más de lo esperado y terminó siendo de varios capítulos. Me alegra que les esté gustando.**

**Porfa, como siempre les pido sus comentarios que son verdadero alimento a mi alma. Besos, muchos besos y cuídense.  
**


	12. LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS

**Hola chicas, y chicos (si es que hay alguno, tan listo como para leer los excelentes fics, que se publican en este portal), les quiero confesar que me costó un poco este**

**capítulo porque es un lemon, lo siento todavía no es el más importante, pero ya se acerca.**

**Como siempre, espero de corazón que les guste, porque para eso lo escribo, aunque debe gustarme a mí, me interesa más que **

**les guste a ustedes. Muchos besos y abrazos para ustedes.  
**

**_CAPÍTULO TRECE_**

**_LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS_**

_**EPOV**_

- Chicos, si vamos a usar las mantas como tapetes, ¿con qué nos vamos a tapar?, hace mucho frío –preguntó Rose.

- No te preocupes linda, estos "machos" tienen todo cubierto –le dijo el "macho mayor", o sea, Emmet. Y digo macho mayor, no porque fuera más macho que yo sino porque es el más grande, ¿de acuerdo?, no quiero que duden de mi hombría, sí lo sé soné como el típico machista.

- Y ¿qué significa exactamente "todo cubierto"? –le preguntó mi ángel.

- Trajimos colchones inflables –le dijo Jasper mientras sacaba de su mochila una bolsa con el colchón inflable empaquetado, al mismo tiempo que sonreía orgullosamente. Emmet y yo hicimos lo mismo. Empezamos a extender los tres colchones para poder inflarlos.

- De acuerdo chicos listos, sé que tienen pulmones poderosos, pero en serio, ¿piensan inflar con la boca esos colchones? –preguntó Alice, mirándonos incrédula.

- No hermanita –le contesté sonriendo más ampliamente- traemos una "bomba" para inflarlos –terminé de decir al tiempo que sacaba la pequeña bomba de aire y se las mostraba.

- ¡Oh! no cabe duda que son unos chicos muy inteligentes –dijo Alice dando pequeñas palmaditas y brinquitos.

Empezamos a inflar los tres colchones tamaño "matrimonial". Afortunadamente la "carga" de la bomba fue suficiente para los tres, de lo contrario las chicas se burlarían de nosotros por los próximos diez años.

La cima del cerro, era una pequeña planicie de unos trescientos metros cuadrados, con algunas rocas grandes pero en general era un terreno arenoso casi sin piedras, lo que ayudaría para acomodar los colchones sin mucho riesgo de que se poncharan.

Cada pareja tomó su colchón y se fue a un lugar un poco apartado de las otras dos parejas. Yo escogí un lugar donde un par de rocas grandes nos daba cierta privacidad. Extendí el cobertor sobre el colchón, saqué el termo con café y el pan dulce que llevó mi ángel. La ayudé a sentarse en el colchón, yo me senté a su lado y le di un pequeño beso en su boca.

- ¿Te gusta? –le pregunté a Bella mientras volteaba a ver el paisaje. Estábamos cerca de una de las orillas del cerro, lo que nos permitía ver el valle y las luces de un pequeño poblado.

- Es un lugar precioso, desde pequeños, Emmet y yo acampábamos en el campo, y aunque siempre llevamos casa de campaña, a veces decidíamos quedarnos afuera viendo las estrellas – dijo mientras volteaba su mirada hacia el cielo- y aquí se ven tan hermosas…

- Y al rato se verán más hermosas –le dije sonriendo feliz.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –me preguntó sonriendo confundida al notar que algo había detrás de mis palabras.

- Porque en unos minutos va a empezar una lluvia de estrellas, será una de las mejores del año –le dije sonriendo todavía más al ver como sus ojos se abrían emocionados por la sorpresa.

- ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaah!!! –gritó emocionada mientras daba pequeños brincos sobre el colchón.

- ¡Primita! ¡¿qué pasa?! ¿por qué gritas, te hizo algo Eddy? –se oyó gritar a Emmet desde donde se encontraba con Rose.

- Emmet, ¡hay lluvia de estrellas hoy! ¡¿puedes creerlo?! –le dijo Bella mientras corría hacia donde estaba Emmet, completamente emocionada- siempre quisimos ver una y nunca pudimos, hoy no hay nubes ni papás que lo impidan –abrazó a Emmet, parecía una niña de ocho años, después de saber que iría a la playa.

- Lo sé Bells, le dije a Edward que te emocionarías –le contestó mientras le daba un abrazo estilo Emmet.

- ¿En serio habrá lluvia de estrellas? –preguntó emocionada Alice, mientras la veía levantarse un poco sobre el colchón. Ella y Jasper se encontraban a la derecha de Rose y Emmet, pero como a cuarenta metros, cerca también de una roca que los cubría parcialmente.

- ¡Wow! Es estupendo –la escuché decir después de un momento, quizá Jasper le dijo que sí habría la lluvia de estrellas, aunque a la distancia a él no lo escuché, seguramente habló con un tono más normal, y no a "gritos" como mi Bella y Alice.

- No me gustan las sorpresas, pero esta es grandiosa –me dijo Bella que ya había regresado a mi lado, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó- gracias –otro beso- gracias –y un abrazo "apretado"-. Con las sorpresas que me has dado en estas semanas, estás logrando que empiecen a gustarme. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo, pequeña –le dije mientras le besaba la frente- me hace muy feliz saber que te han gustado. ¿Quieres un poco de café?

- Sí, gracias cariño –me dio otro beso pequeño en los labios y me sonrió-. ¿Alguien quiere café? –volvió a gritar, afortunadamente yo acababa de inclinarme a buscar el termo, de lo contrario me hubiera dejado sordo con semejante grito.

- No gracias, acá tenemos café –se oyó la voz de Rose, también gritando. ¡Pobre Emmet! Espero que no estuviera muy cerca de ella.

- Nosotros también tenemos, gracias –esta vez fue Jasper el que gritó-.

- Pequeña, se que estás emocionada, de estar aquí, pero cada quién tiene lo necesario para pasar la noche en privado, ¿por qué crees que estamos separados unos de otros? –le dije acunando mi mano en su mejilla y dejando que mi aliento acariciara su rostro.

- ¡Oh! –dijo volteando su mirada hacia el piso, avergonzada, y sin duda, completamente enrojecida- lo siento.

- Amor, no tienes porque sentirte mal, además la noche apenas empieza –le dije abrazándola contra mi pecho- ¡Jajaja!

- ¿De qué te ríes? –me dijo levantando su rostro para mirarme.

- ¿Te imaginas si Emmet y Rose hubieran estado "muuuy románticos" y cuando corriste hacia ellos te hubiera tocado ver algo "comprometedor"? –le dije todavía riendo.

- Edward, no estás haciendo que me sienta mejor –me dijo con un puchero.

- ¡Ja! Lo siento cariño, pero acepta que hubiera sido divertido que los cacharas "infraganti" –le dije presionando suavemente, con mi mano, su rostro contra mi pecho.

- ¡Jajaja! Es cierto, me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza, pero después me hubiera reído mucho –dijo riendo, mientras ese dulce sonido inundaba mi alma.

Nos recostamos en el colchón inflable y platicamos un poco mientras vigilábamos el cielo en busca de estrellas fugaces. A pesar del cobertor se sentía frío, y el café ayudó un poco. Yo llevé un poco de tequila, por si el frío resultaba insoportable, hasta el momento no había sido necesario.

- ¡Ahí!, ¡¿Edward la viste?! –me dijo señalando un punto en el cielo- ¡vaya!

- Sí la vi… ¡mira! Ahí va otra.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias – me decía emocionada mientras me daba besos por toda la cara-. No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de ver una lluvia de estrellas como Dios manda.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunté.

-Cuando no era porque tenía que levantarme temprano y por lo tanto no debía desvelarme, era porque estaba nublado, o la luz de la ciudad no dejaba que se vieran bien las estrellas. El caso es que rara vez tuve la oportunidad de ver una lluvia de estrellas de forma que se pudiera apreciar realmente, por eso ¡gracias!

- No tienes que agradecerlo pequeña, a mí también me encantan, por eso cuando supe que se verían hoy, se me ocurrió que viniéramos a verla.

Así pasamos cerca de una hora viendo estrellas y platicando de todo un poco. De pronto se vieron tres estrellas, seguidas una de la otra, realmente fue especial, tomando en cuenta que se habían estado viendo una cada quince o veinte minutos.

- ¡Wow! Viste eso, fue genial… -se volvió a emocionar mi ángel por lo que se recargó en su codo y se acercó a mí para besarme.

Su beso fue suave pero profundo, haciéndome sentir una corriente eléctrica a lo largo de mi espalda y mi vientre. La posibilidad que se presentaba ante nosotros me permitía abandonarme por completo a las sensaciones que su presencia y su cuerpo cálido cerca del mío me brindaban. Tenía más de tres días de no estar solo con mi ángel, tuvimos besos intensos, pero no estábamos del todo solos por lo que ninguno de los dos permitió que esos besos crecieran más.

Hoy, en cambio, teníamos el marco perfecto para disfrutar de un momento increíblemente romántico, no quiero parecer cursi, pero hasta el tipo más cínico lo encontraría romántico. Una vista espectacular, una noche hermosa, una mujer absolutamente hermosa y un tipo completamente enamorado de esa mujer, ¿alguien puede decir que faltaba algo**? (N/A: lo siento chicas, sé que deben estar pensando que faltaban ustedes, pero tristemente no todo se puede tener en esta vida ¡jajaja!)**.

Abracé a Bella por la cintura con una mano y con la otra acaricié su mejilla después de haber puesto un mechón de su suave cabello detrás de su oreja. Sentí su mano libre empezar a recorrer mi torso repetidas veces, pero la ropa que traía empezó a frustrarme tanto, que sin darme cuenta gruñí, quería sentir su cálida mano en mi piel.

- Lo sé cariño, a mí también me desespera tanta ropa –me dijo riendo por lo bajo, mientras empezó a levantar mi suéter y la playera térmica que traía debajo de la chamarra, afortunadamente la chamarra no traía el cierre corrido.

Cuando, por fin, sentí su suave mano en mi abdomen volví a gruñir, pero esta vez, fue totalmente diferente, esta vez era de placer. No sé si fue mi gemido o el hecho de sentir mi piel, pero mi ángel empezó a besarme de forma más demandante, sus suaves labios se amoldaban a los míos de una forma tan perfecta, que parecían hechos para estar unidos a los míos. Su lengua jugueteaba con la mía de forma tan excitante que sentí cómo mi sangre empezó a acumularse en mi vientre bajo. Era increíble cómo un solo beso de mi ángel era capaz de provocar una respuesta de mi cuerpo, a ese nivel, nunca antes me había sucedido.

La necesidad de sentir su piel bajo mi mano se volvió insoportable, la mano que estaba en su cintura buscó la forma superar la barrera de su ropa. En cuanto toqué la suave piel de su espalda la sentí estremecerse, pero yo sabía que no era de frío.

Nos rodé para quedar yo sobre ella y poder tener mejor acceso a su cálida piel. Mientras uno de mis brazos la abrazaba por debajo de su cuerpo, mi mano libre empezó a marcar suaves círculos en su abdomen, ascendiendo poco a poco, deseaba tanto volver a sentir sus pechos firmes bajo mi mano, que entre más subía más me estremecía, sentía palpitar la sangre de mi vientre. Solté sus labios para dirigir los míos a sus mejillas. Fui dejando un camino de besos hacia su oreja.

Besé y lamí su lóbulo mientras le susurraba palabras de amor. Me quedé unos segundo más en la parte baja de su oreja, justo donde su cuello nace, eso hizo que ella gimiera de forma más intensa de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora, sonreí presumido al darme cuenta que en poco tiempo empezaba a conocer su cuerpo, a pesar de que jamás habíamos hecho el amor, sabía cuáles eran algunos de sus puntos débiles.

Poco a poco mi mano empezó a acariciar uno de sus pechos por encima de su sostén. Su espalda se arqueó cuando sintió como pellizqué suavemente su pezón. Cuando no fue suficiente acariciar su pecho sobre el encaje dirigí mi mano hacia su espalda, mi pequeña supo cuál era mi intención y volvió a arquear su espalda para darme libre acceso al broche de su sostén. Pude desabrocharlo con rapidez, así que regresé mi mano a su pecho pero esta vez me deshice de su estorbo.

Era la primera vez que sentía la piel de su pecho y su pequeño brote sin ninguna tela de por medio. Se sentía tan suave, como jamás había sentido nada en mi vida, me excité tanto, que sentí una urgencia, casi una desesperación porque mis labios probaran esa piel, que dejé de besar su cuello, y ayudándome con mi otra mano levanté a mi ángel para quitarle la chamarra y así poder levantar su ropa de forma que dejé libres sus pechos.

Me maravillé con la belleza de ellos, no eran pequeños pero tampoco eran grandes, simplemente de tamaño perfecto, tan perfectos como todo en ella. Subí mi mirada a su rostro y en él se reflejaba amor, deseo, incluso felicidad.

La volví a besar pero de forma casi salvaje, no ruda, pero sí desesperada, poco a poco la fui bajando para dejarla apoyada sobre el colchón y retomé las caricias a su pecho pero esta vez con ambas manos. Mi hermosa niña, también empezó a acariciarme la espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi cabello, enredando sus dedos en él. Esas caricias sumadas a las que yo mismo le estaba brindando me estaban volviendo loco.

Volví a besar su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo desde la base de su oreja hasta su hombro. Sentía cómo mi boca empezaba a palpitar de urgencia, no podía seguir prolongando lo que tanto deseaba. Besé rápidamente los labios de mi pequeña y por fin me dirigí a su pecho, remplacé una de mis manos con mis labios. Gemí de placer y sentí como mi cadera se estremeció de forma tan notoria que mi ángel respondió frotando su propia cadera contra la mía. Me estaba volviendo loco, sentí como su cuerpo "acarició" mi miembro volviéndolo dolorosamente duro.

Besé cada centímetro de su pecho mientras con mi mano acariciaba el otro pecho para no dejarlo desatendido. Lamí su pezón y la rosada piel que lo rodeaba, sentía a mi pequeña estremecerse y gemir de placer al tiempo que se arqueaba para exigirme más intensidad en mis besos y caricias. Yo cumplí sus exigencias apretando más sus pechos con mis manos sin dejar de besarlos, me cambiaba de un pecho a otro, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente sus pezones. No sé cuanto duré atendiendo su pecho pero sentía que no podía detenerme. Volvió a gemir, pero esta vez gimió mi nombre.

- Eso es pequeña –le dije regresando por un momento a besar sus labios- me encanta cuando gimes mi nombre. Quitó sus manos de mi espalda y las regresó a mi nuca para acariciar mi cabello, jalándome contra ella y empezando una lucha de dominio contra mi lengua.

- Saca tu lengua –me dijo con una voz tan sexy, debido a la excitación, que obedecí su petición sin preguntar- no la muevas –empezó a acariciar mi lengua con sus labios y después usando un poco su lengua sin dejar de usar la parte interna de sus labios, fue una sensación tan intensa como nunca había sentido una, era suave pero increíblemente deliciosa y excitante que el dolor en mi pene era intenso pero contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, era placentero.

No sé cómo Bella, me ha llegado a conocer tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero de algún modo supo que sus caricias a mi lengua me estaban excitando de una forma que no me había pasado nunca, que empezó a bajar su mano lentamente, torturadoramente lento, hacia mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi cinturón, empezó a desabrocharlo. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, rompí sus caricias a mi lengua y la miré a los ojos, me devolvió la mirada llena de deseo y me sonrió.

- Te amo Edward –me dijo y después cerró sus ojos y volvió a besarme.

Su mano terminó de abrir mi pantalón y con algo de dificultad lo bajó dejando libre mi cadera. Metió su mano por debajo de mis bóxers, cuando la cerró alrededor de mi miembro sentí una corriente tan intensa correr por mi cuerpo que arqueé mi espalda y gemí.

- ¡Bella! –gemí mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de sus caricias.

- ¿Te gusta amor? –me preguntó mientras besaba mi cuello, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos.

- No me gusta –le dije en un susurro- ¡me encanta! ¿Quién diría que una mujer tan dulce y con poca experiencia en esto, resultara ser tan atrevida y fascinante? –le dije aún con una voz que sin pretenderlo sonó sensual, gracias al estado de excitación que tenía.

- No sé por qué, pero contigo, me siento sexy y me dan ganas de explorar –dijo sonriendo mientras me daba pequeños besos en los labios.

- Créeme pequeña, eres sexy conmigo y sin mí –le dije besando su nariz y después su cuello- ¡¡oohh!! –gemí cuando sentí que acariciaba más intensamente la punta de mi pene con su dedo pulgar. Realmente me estaba matando.

Acariciaba mi miembro de arriba hacia abajo, apretando por momentos, logrando que las sensaciones se duplicaran. Con su dedo embarro mi líquido preseminal en la punta, haciéndome sentir descargas en todo mi vientre bajo. En verdad, esta mujer era mi perdición, y cada día la amaba más.

Me di cuenta de que mi Bella, había sido en cierta forma más atrevida que yo, así que no quise quedarme atrás, y en realidad no hubiera podido hacerlo, la deseaba tanto que quería sentir su intimidad. Baje mi mano por su torso y llegué a su pantalón y al igual que ella lo hizo conmigo, lo desabroché y lo bajé un poco, y empecé a acariciar por debajo de sus braguitas, mi pequeña tensó su cuerpo y gimió mi nombre.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Estás tan húmeda –le dije mientras dirigía mis labios nuevamente a su pecho derecho, atrapando su pequeño pezón, endurecido por la excitación. Se sentía tan delicioso en mi boca, que me hubiera quedado ahí, probándolo, por siempre.

Empecé a hacer suaves círculos con mi dedo en el pequeño botón de su intimidad, mientras mi ángel se arqueaba acercando su pecho a mi rostro y su cadera a mi mano. Seguí acariciando un poco más, cada vez con más intensidad, cuando sentí que mi pequeña casi llegaba al orgasmo, dejé de acariciarla, ella se quejó con un gruñido.

- ¡Edward! –se veía tan hermosa, molesta porque suspendí momentáneamente las caricias.

No le contesté simplemente empecé a acariciarla de nuevo, pero yo sabía que ahora estaría más sensible que antes, y el placer sería mayor.

- ¡Oh Cielo Santo!, así, por favor, no te detengas –me dijo con su cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose en lo que yo le estaba haciendo y empujando rítmicamente su cadera contra mi mano.

Sentí cómo cada vez su cuerpo se tensaba más, y su pequeño botón se endurecía, sabía que estaba cerca del clímax.

- Vente para mí, pequeña –le dije mientras besaba su cuello, cerca de su oreja.

Segundos después explotó en una cascada de sensaciones mientras se convulsionaba y gemía. Volví a suspender las caricias, para dirigir mis dedos la entrada de su intimidad y sin más espera, mientras su orgasmo aún se desarrollaba, metí dos dedos en ella y empecé a acariciar su interior. Ella gimió más fuerte aún y tuve que callarla con un beso, tomó mi rostro en sus manos y casi sin poder evitarlo me besó y jadeó al mismo tiempo.

- Estás tan estrecha, que me estás matando –le dije mientras metía y sacaba repetidamente mis dedos de su interior.

Cuando dejó de convulsionarse saqué mis dedos, no sin un gemido de queja de su parte, y sin poder evitarlo, llevé mis dedos a mi boca y los limpié con mi lengua.

- ¡¡Sabes extremadamente exquisita!! –le dije mientras sentía que casi alcanzaba mi propio orgasmo, al probar el sabor de su intimidad. Era dulce y un poco salado a la vez, en una mezcla perfecta. Como jamás había probado nada.

Cuando le dije eso, sus ojos se volvieron más intensos y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me jaló hacia ella, me besó de una forma tan apasionada que casi me dejó sin respiración. Cuando por fin me soltó, hizo algo que jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. Llevó su mano hacia su intimidad y después de tomar un poco de sus propios jugos en sus dedos, subió su mano hasta uno de sus pechos y lo humedeció con sus secreciones. Me miró con tanta lujuria que lo único que en ese momento parecía obvio, fue lamer su pecho y probarlo con todo ese sabor impregnado en él, jamás había probado algo tan intenso, era una sensación infinitamente superior a lo que había hecho hasta ahora con ella.

Bella llevó nuevamente su mano a mi miembro y renovó las caricias pero con más intensidad. Yo me encontraba tan excitado que no pude evitar llegar al orgasmo. El más intenso de toda mi vida. Cuando terminé, me sentí tan débil, que me dejé caer a su lado, sudaba y jadeaba como si hubiéramos hecho el amor. Ella recogió todos mis jugos en su mano. Limpió su mano en una servilleta y después se acurrucó en mi pecho. Yo la abracé por la cintura y acomodé nuevamente el cobertor para taparnos, ambos sudábamos y aunque nos sintiéramos acalorados, aún hacía frio.

Después de decirnos cuánto nos amábamos, permanecimos un rato en un cómodo silencio, relajándonos poco a poco y acompasando nuestras respiraciones. Había sido un momento tan íntimo, tan intenso, que no podía dejar de sonreír, esta era la mejor experiencia que había tenido en mi vida, no podía ni imaginar cómo sería cuando hiciéramos el amor.

"Hacer el amor", ahora entendía por qué esta vez había sido la mejor aunque ni siquiera había entrado en ella. Antes sólo había tenido sexo, ni aún con alguna novia sentí lo que había sentido con Bella, sentía cariño por ellas, pero no verdadero amor, y era precisamente ese amor lo que había cambiado mis sensaciones a flor de piel. Ahora sabía que jamás sentiría con nadie lo que siento con mi ángel. Y realmente no me interesaba sentirlo con nadie que no fuera ella. Ni siquiera lo intentaría, lo único que sí intentaría sería conservar a mi Bella a mi lado por el resto de mi vida. Me dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a enamorarla día con día.

Después de relajarnos nos dedicamos a observar nuevamente la lluvia de estrellas, aún quedaba poco más de una hora de espectáculo… Y otra nueva sesión de besos y caricias tan intensas y sublimes como las primeras. Me sentía realmente sorprendido, gratamente sorprendido, de que mi ángel fuera una mezcla perfecta de ternura, sencillez y belleza, al mismo tiempo que una mujer inocente y terriblemente apasionada. No sé si fue desinhibida con el tal James, pero me gustaba pensar que sólo lo era conmigo, y yo sólo lo sería con ella. Como dice la canción, ella era "Mi Niña-Mujer".

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ojalá que sí.**

**Porfa, déjenme saber que les pareció y se aceptan sugerencias y críticas constructivas para que cuando escriba el lemon principal de la historia, salga lo mejor posible.**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, significa mucho para mí.**

**Cuídense.**


	13. LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS 2

**Hola, aquí estoy otra vez. Esta vez les traigo la lluvia de estrellas desde la perspectiva y las sensaciones de Bella**.

**Espero que les guste. Me alegro mucho que el lemon anterior les haya agradado. Me sentía nerviosa porque no sabía si sería lo suficientemente**

**bueno. Por eso les agradezco de corazón sus comentarios. Ojalá este también les guste. Como es lógico, tiene algunas diferencias con la versión de Edward**

**ya que Bella sintió algo un poco diferente, pero no menos intenso. Ojalá les guste.  
**

**_CAPÍTULO CATORCE_ **

**_LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS 2  
_**

_**BPOV**_

¿Podía ser la vida mejor? Bueno sí, claro, yo vestida de blanco frente al altar con Edward a mi lado en un elegante esmoquin y… Ok, Bella, no exageres, a penas lo conocías hacía unas semanas, y sí es el amor de tu vida pero vas a lograr huya despavorido si se da cuenta de que ya sueñas despierta con su boda. Tendrás que conformarte por el momento con ser sólo su novia.

"Sólo su novia", ¡ja!, suena a poco, pero la verdad es que ser novia de Edward ha sido simplemente perfecto. Es el chico más guapo, sexy y divertido que he conocido en mi vida. Es cariñoso, tierno, terriblemente apasionado y… No quiero ni pensar lo que será nuestra primera vez, y las demás… ¡wow! Tendré que planearlo muy bien, que ni crea este ángel que él decidirá cuándo, ¡no señor!, YO decidiré cuándo y cómo, y me dejo de llamar Bella Swan si no logro que sea inolvidable y la mejor noche de su vida, hasta ese momento claro, porque después habrá muchas "mejores noches de su vida" y tardes, y mañanas, ustedes me entienden ¿no?

Llevaba media hora acostada en mi cama y aún no podía dormir, y eso que habíamos pasado en vela toda la noche viendo la lluvia de estrellas, ¡sí cómo no! Bueno, sí vimos por ratos la lluvia de estrellas, el resto del tiempo estuvimos algo "amorosos", ¿desde cuándo soy tan modesta?, ok, estuvimos bastante amorosos.

Ese novio mío sí que sabe cómo organizar paseos divertidos e inolvidables, pero vuelvo a repetir, yo voy a planear una noche memorable, para la primera vez que hagamos el amor. Tendré que pedirle ayuda a Alice, ¡Oh! sólo de pensarlo me da miedo, sólo espero que no se emocione tanto con la idea de planear esto que termine delatándonos y ¡adiós sorpresa!

Hablando de Alice, cómo la habrían pasado ella y Jasper, después de todo ellos son novios desde hacía tiempo y supongo que ya han tenido sexo, ¡mmm! Le voy a preguntar, seguramente no tendrá problemas en platicarme con lujo de detalles. ¿Y Rose? ¿Me tendrá la confianza suficiente para platicarme? Voy a hacer que esté presente cuando le pida detalles a Alice, seguramente se contagia y también me platica. ¡Oh! pero, obviamente, van a querer que les dé detalles yo también. Bueno, no importa, total son mis amigas y no creo que sean de las que "publican" las cosas de los demás.

Después de que llegamos a la cima, los chicos se encargaron de preparar unos colchones inflables. Al principio pensé que nos acomodaríamos cerca unos de otros, pero de repente Edward me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia el lado contrario al que subimos. Encontró un lugar bastante plano donde había dos grandes rocas que prácticamente nos ocultaban de los demás.

Limpió un poco el terreno con los pies, quitando las piedras más grandes y finalmente acomodó el colchón y el cobertor. Yo me senté en él, mientras mi ángel sacaba el café y la comida.

- ¿Te gusta? –me preguntó por el paisaje. Desde ahí se podía ver el valle y las luces de un poblado.

- Es un lugar precioso, desde pequeños, Emmet y yo acampábamos en el campo, y aunque siempre llevamos casa de campaña, a veces decidíamos quedarnos afuera viendo las estrellas – dije recordando que siempre nos gustaba mirar al cielo- y aquí se ven tan hermosas…

- Y al rato se verán más hermosas –me dijo con una gran sonrisa, yo se la regresé, pero no entendí a que se refería.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunté un poco nerviosa, no sabía si tenía planeado alguna noche muy romántica y por eso decía que las estrellas lucirían más hermosas.

- Porque en unos minutos va a empezar una lluvia de estrellas, será una de las mejores del año -No podía creerlo, veríamos una lluvia de estrellas.

- ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaah!!! –grité emocionada al mismo tiempo que brincaba en el colchón.

- ¡Primita! ¡¿qué pasa?! ¿por qué gritas, te hizo algo Eddy? –escuché gritar a Emmet a lo lejos.

- Emmet, ¡hay lluvia de estrellas hoy! ¡¿puedes creerlo?! –me levanté del colchón y corrí hacia donde estaban él y Rose, completamente emocionada- siempre quisimos ver una y nunca pudimos, hoy no hay nubes ni papás que lo impidan –él se levantó y me dio un abrazo de oso.

- Lo sé Bells, le dije a Edward que te emocionarías –me contestó. Así que él ya lo sabía.

- ¿En serio habrá lluvia de estrellas? –preguntó emocionada Alice. Ella y Jasper se encontraban más lejos todavía, a la derecha de Rose y Emmet.

- ¡Wow! Es estupendo –dijo después de unos segundos. Yo me regresé hacia donde estaba mi novio y lo besé en los labios mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos- No me gustan las sorpresas, pero esta es grandiosa, gracias –otro beso- gracias –y un fuerte abrazo-. Con las sorpresas que me has dado en estas semanas, estás logrando que empiecen a gustarme. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo, pequeña - me contestó y me besó la frente- me hace muy feliz saber que te han gustado.

Me ofreció café y yo acepté, y luego con toda la "inocencia" del mundo (en serio no sé cómo Edward no me ha dejado, a veces soy demasiado despistada) le pregunté a gritos a los demás si no querían también café, Alice y Rose me dijeron que ya tenían. Y fue cuando mi ángel me explicó que todo lo habían planeado para que cada pareja estuviera independiente de las demás. En pocas palabras sería una noche romántica para todos pero yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de algo tan obvio.

Me disculpé con Edward, mientras sentía que todos los colores se reflejaban en mi rostro, bueno tal vez no todos los colores, pero sí los que estaban entre el rojo y el morado.

- Amor, no tienes porque sentirte mal, además la noche apenas empieza –me dijo Edward abrazándome contra su pecho- ¡Jajaja!

- ¿De qué te ríes? –le pregunté.

- ¿Te imaginas si Emmet y Rose hubieran estado "muuuy románticos" y cuando corriste hacia ellos te hubiera tocado ver algo "comprometedor"? – ¡Oh por Dios! Es cierto, que vergüenza si ellos hubieran estado algo cariñosos y yo hubiera llegado a interrumpirlos.

- Edward, no estás haciendo que me sienta mejor –le dije con un puchero.

- ¡Ja! Lo siento cariño, pero acepta que hubiera sido divertido que los cacharas "infraganti" –me dijo abrazándome. Sólo de imaginarme lo vergonzoso y divertido que hubiera sido, hasta yo me reí.

- ¡Jajaja! Es cierto, me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza, pero después me hubiera reído mucho –le dije.

Edward y yo finalmente nos recostamos en el colchón y nos tapamos con el cobertor. Estuvimos platicando un poco mientras seguíamos vigilando el cielo esperando ver alguna estrella fugaz. No sé cuánto había pasado cuando por fin empezaron a verse algunas. Generalmente tardaban varios minutos entre una y otra. Pero de repente se vieron tres estrellas seguidas y me dio tanta emoción que no pude evitar levantarme un poco para besar a mi "dios" personal.

Cuando lo besé sentí la ya familiar corriente eléctrica a lo largo de mi cuerpo. En cierto modo estábamos solos, los demás se encontraban a suficiente distancia como para tener total privacidad, claro a menos que alguno fuera tan "torpe" como yo y llegara corriendo a interrumpirnos.

Edward me abrazó por la cintura con una mano y yo empecé a recorrer su torso repetidas veces, pero la ropa que traía empezó a desesperarme, quería sentir su cálida piel en mi mano. Lo escuché gruñir.

- Lo sé cariño, a mí también me desespera tanta ropa –le dije riendo por lo bajo, mientras le levanté su suéter y la playera térmica que traía debajo de la chamarra.

Lo escuché gruñir nuevamente pero esta vez era de placer, cuando por fin logré acariciarlo sin ninguna barrera. Sentir la suavidad y calidez de la piel de mi ángel me provocó de forma que empecé a besarlo de forma más demandante, nuestros labios se amoldaban de una forma perfecta. Mi lengua jugueteaba con la suya, y poco a poco empecé a notar cómo se excitaba. Era increíble cómo un solo beso mío era capaz de provocar esa respuesta de su cuerpo.

Sentí como Edward empezó a batallar un poco con mi ropa, pero finalmente logró superarla y acarició mi espalda. Su tacto era tan cálido y suave que me hizo estremecer.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando nos rodó de forma que yo quedé debajo de él, simplemente empecé a sentir cómo su mano marcaba suaves círculos en mi abdomen, ascendiendo poco a poco. Recordé las caricias que me dio en las grutas cuando tocó mis pechos, que deseé volver a sentir sus manos sobre mí.

Me susurraba palabras de amor mientras yo besaba su cuello y enredaba su cabello entre mis dedos. La espera de sentir su mano en mi pecho se estaba volviendo insoportable, cada roce suyo provocaba descargas en mi piel volviéndola cada vez más sensible. Cuando por fin su mano se posó en uno de ellos un escalofrío de placer me recorrió y no pude evitar arquearme cuando suavemente pellizcó mi pezón. Gemí y casi como si hubiera leído mi mente, buscó el broche del sostén y pudo liberar mi pecho de la prisión de encaje que me impedía sentir su piel directamente sobre mi piel.

Ambos nos excitamos ante esas caricias que cuando me levantó un poco para quitarme la chamarra y subir mi suéter para dejarme expuesta ante él, no pude evitar suspirar casi violentamente. Sólo deseaba sentir sus manos en mí.

Lo vi mirar mis pechos de una forma tan intensa, mezcla de amor, deseo y lujuria, que no pude evitar sentirme feliz de ver cómo él me deseaba. De la misma forma que yo lo deseaba a él. Volteó su mirada hacia mi rostro y sus ojos reflejaron tanto amor que sonreí casi sin darme cuenta.

Volvió a besarme pero de forma casi salvaje, no ruda, pero sí desesperada, me apoyó sobre el colchón y retomó las caricias a mis pechos. Cada vez era más notoria su excitación y tan sólo de saber lo que yo era capaz de provocarle, me estaba volviendo loca.

Besaba su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo desde la base de su oreja hasta mi hombro. Pero poco a poco las caricias que me brindaban sus manos ya no eran suficientes, no quería que siguiera prolongando lo que tanto deseaba. Estuve a punto de tomar su rostro y dirigirlo a mi pecho cuando me besó rápidamente los labios y por fin se dirigió a mi pecho. Sus labios y su lengua reemplazaron sus manos. Gemimos de placer y sentí como su cadera se estremeció, respondí frotando mi propia cadera contra la suya.

Primero besó mi pecho rodeando siempre mi areola y evitando mi pezón, poco faltó para volverme loca. Apreté mi agarre a su nuca y lo presioné contra mí. Sentí sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa, pero siguió con su "juego". Susurré su nombre como en un suave reclamo y entonces con su lengua empezó a trazar círculos alrededor de mi pezón, acercándose poco a poco a él. Era una sensación increíble, me provocaba violentos espasmos de placer.

Cuando mi pezón se volvió dolorosamente duro, Edward lo atrapó con sus labios mientras la punta de su lengua se movía rápidamente acariciándolo. Sentí como el interior de mi vientre se contraía con las sensaciones que su boca me brindaba mientras su mano acariciaba mi otro pecho.

No podía evitar gemir y arquearme de placer buscando que sus caricias fueran cada vez más intensas. Y él se daba cuenta, porque por momentos apretaba sus manos alrededor de mis pechos, haciendo que mil descargas recorrieran mi cuerpo, pero siempre terminaban en mi vientre. La humedad en mis panties era casi alarmante.

Alternaba entre mis dos pechos las caricias que su boca y su lengua les daban, cuando besaba uno acariciaba el otro con su mano, apretando con sus dedos mi pezón.

Eran tantas las sensaciones, que mi propia boca se sintió vacía, así que lo tome de la nuca y lo atraje hacia mi cara para besarlo con toda la desesperación que me estaba provocando.

- Saca tu lengua –le pedí aunque casi más pareció una orden debido a la excitación, él obedeció sin preguntar- no la muevas –empecé a acariciar su lengua con mis labios y después usando un poco mi lengua sin dejar de usar la parte interna de mis labios, fue una sensación tan intensa como nunca había sentido una, su lengua era suave pero increíblemente deliciosa y excitante.

Sabía que mis caricias a su lengua lo estaban excitando, así que empecé a bajar mi mano lentamente, torturándolo como él lo había hecho conmigo cuando empezó a besar mi pecho. Llegué a su cinturón y empecé a desabrocharlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me miró a los ojos, y le devolví la mirada llena de deseo.

- Te amo Edward –le dije y volví a besarlo.

Terminé de abrir su pantalón y lo bajé dejando libre su cadera. Rocé su excitación por encima de sus bóxers, y lo sentí estremecerse. Así que por primera vez decidí acariciarlo de una forma más íntima. Metí mi mano dentro de su ropa interior y la cerré alrededor de su miembro, lo sentí arquearse y gemir.

- ¡Bella! –gimió mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Te gusta amor? –le pregunté mientras besaba su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos.

- No me gusta –me dijo en un susurro, por un instante pensé que estaba interpretando mal sus gemidos pero luego añadió- ¡me encanta! ¿Quién diría que una mujer tan dulce y con poca experiencia en esto, resultara ser tan atrevida y fascinante? –me dijo aún con una voz sensual. Hizo que me sintiera feliz y que mi ego creciera enormemente al saber que le gustaba lo que le hacía.

- No sé por qué, pero contigo, me siento sexy y me dan ganas de explorar –dije sonriendo mientras le daba pequeños besos en los labios.

- Créeme pequeña, eres sexy conmigo y sin mí –me dijo mientras besaba mi nariz y después mi cuello, haciéndome sonreír como tonta- ¡¡oohh!! –gimió nuevamente cuando acaricié más intensamente la punta de su pene con mi dedo pulgar. Creo que lo estaba matando.

Acaricié su miembro de arriba hacia abajo, apretándolo por momentos. Con mi dedo embarré el líquido preseminal en la punta, haciéndolo estremecerse otra vez.

Bajó su mano por mi torso y lo sentí desabrochar mi pantalón y bajarlo un poco. Empezó a acariciar por debajo de mis braguitas, tensando mi cuerpo.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Estás tan húmeda –me dijo mientras volvía a besar mi pecho derecho, atrapando mi pezón entre sus labios, endureciéndolo por la excitación.

Empezó a hacer suaves círculos con su dedo en mi clítoris, mientras me arqueaba acercando mi pecho a su rostro y mi cadera a su mano. Siguió acariciando un poco más, cada vez con más intensidad, pero justo cuando yo casi llegaba al orgasmo, dejó de hacerlo, me quejé con un gruñido.

- ¡Edward! –reclamé molesta porque suspendió las caricias en el peor momento.

No me dijo nada, sólo sonrió presumido y empezó a acariciarme de nuevo. Claramente sabía lo que me hacía porque ahora estaba más sensible que antes, y el placer era mayor.

- ¡Oh Cielo Santo!, así, por favor, no te detengas –le dije con mi cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, casi suplicándole, y empujando rítmicamente mi cadera contra su mano.

Mi cuerpo se tensaba más, y sabía que estaba cerca del clímax.

- Vente para mí, pequeña –me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello, cerca de mi oreja.

Segundos después exploté convulsionándome y gimiendo. Mientras suspendió nuevamente las caricias, pero justo cuando iba a reclamarle nuevamente, dirigió sus dedos a mi entrada y mientras mi orgasmo aún se desarrollaba, metió dos dedos en ella acariciando mi interior. Las sensaciones eran tan increíbles que gemí más fuerte aún y tuvo que callarme con un beso.

- Estás tan estrecha, que me estás matando –me dijo mientras metía y sacaba repetidamente sus dedos de mi interior.

Cuando mi orgasmo terminó sacó sus dedos, haciendo que me sintiera "vacía" por lo que me quejé, pero luego lo vi llevando sus dedos a su boca y limpiándolos con su lengua. Me excitó tanto verlo hacer eso que casi vuelvo a sentir otro orgasmo.

- ¡¡Sabes extremadamente exquisita!! –me dijo estremeciéndose visiblemente.

Cuando me dijo eso, no pude evitar sentir mi boca palpitar de forma intensa. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo jalé hacia mí, lo besé de forma apasionada buscando calmar las palpitaciones que sentía en mis labios y mi lengua. Sentir mi propio sabor en su boca me excitó tanto que hice lo único que en ese momento me pareció lógico para calmar las sensaciones de mi cuerpo. Especialmente de mi pecho, que reclamaba las caricias de Edward, pero esta vez necesitaba que fueran aún más intensas así que llevé mi mano hacia mi intimidad y después de tomar un poco de mis propios jugos en mis dedos, subí mi mano hasta mi pecho y lo humedecí con mis secreciones. Miré a Edward con tanta ansiedad y deseo que él ni siquiera lo dudó, bajó su cabeza a mi pecho y empezó a lamerlo y probarlo con todo el sabor de mi excitación impregnado en él. Besó, chupó y acarició con tanta intensidad y desesperación que faltó poco para venirme otra vez.

Llevé nuevamente mi mano a su miembro y volví a acariciarlo pero con más intensidad. Mi ángel estaba tan excitado que lo sentí llegar al orgasmo. Se convulsionó tanto que lo besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Cuando terminó se dejó caer a mi lado, sudaba y jadeaba como si hubiéramos hecho el amor. Yo había recogido todos sus jugos en mi mano. La limpié con una servilleta y después me acurruqué en su pecho. Me abrazó por la cintura y acomodó el cobertor sobre nosotros, ambos respirábamos aún jadeando.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando el cielo después de decirnos cuánto nos amábamos y cuán maravilloso había sido lo que acabábamos de vivir.

Me sentía cada vez más enamorada de Edward. Simplemente ya no iba a esperar mucho más para hacerlo completamente mío. Mientras veíamos la lluvia de estrellas, decidí que no pasaría de unos cuantos días para hacer el amor con él. Sólo debía planearlo bien.

Después de descansar un poco, y cuando el clima volvió a sentirse frío, repetimos la sesión de caricias y besos para entrar de nuevo en calor. Creo que lo único que evitó que hiciéramos el amor en ese momento es que sabíamos que no estábamos solos. Podía parecer que sí, ya que no volvimos a oír a los demás sino hasta que amaneció. Fue buena idea separarnos de ellos. Sólo espero algún día regresar con mi ángel y hacerle el amor toda la noche en este hermoso lugar.

¡Vaya! Pensándolo bien, ya teníamos unas cuantas citas pendientes para entregarnos el uno al otro. Las grutas, el cerro y definitivamente el ojo de agua que hay en mi hacienda, y por supuesto antes que todos esos lugares, nuestra primera vez, me estremezco sólo de pensarlo.

* * *

**Y bien chicas ¿qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido el tiempo que le dedicaron. Saben que les agradezco infinitamente por todo lo que me obsequian, con su tiempo y sus comentarios.**

**Y ahora sí la promesa que seguramente están esperando, LA PRIMERA VEZ DE B&E, voy a hacer lo posible porque sea en el próximo capítulo, pero como a veces me pasa que cuando empiezo a escribirlos se alargan más de lo que yo espero, mi promesa es que en uno o máximo dos capítulos ya estará esa primera vez. Todo dependerá de que tanto se alargue el siguiente. Pero otra cosa si les prometo, si no aparece en el próximo capítulo, el siguiente lo actualizo rápido.**

**Como siempre gracias, gracias y mil gracias por sus comentarios. Ojalá puedan seguir regalándomelos, pero si no, me doy por bien servida con que lean la historia, eso es más que suficiente.**

**LAS QUIERO MUCHO Y LES DESEO LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR.**

**BESOS Y CUÍDENSE MUCHO.  
**


	14. UN ÁNGEL SECUESTRADO

**Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento** **Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento****Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento****Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento****Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento****Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento****Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento****Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento****Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento****Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento****Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento****Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento**

En verdad lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, pero para compensar un poco, aquí les dejo el capítulo que tanto ustedes como yo estábamos esperando

Ojalá les guste.

**_CAPÍTULO QUINCE_**

**_UN ÁNGEL SECUESTRADO_**

_**BPOV**_

- ¿Están seguras que lograrán despistar a Edward?

- Sí Bella, ya te dije que está todo planeado, lograremos arreglar todo a tiempo y con la excusa perfecta para que él regrese solo a la cabaña sin sospechar nada.

- Lo siento Alice, es que realmente estoy nerviosa, quiero que todo sea perfecto. Pero ¿y si todo sale como lo planeamos y aún así a él no le parece la mejor noche de su vida?

- Bella cálmate, podría suceder en el asiento trasero de su camioneta y aún sería la mejor noche de su vida, sólo basta que seas tú con quien esté –dijo Rose.

- ¿En verdad lo creen?

- Claro, Rose tiene razón. ¿O, para ti no lo sería, por el sólo hecho de que sea con él?

- Tienen razón, a mí sólo me basta que sea con Edward, no me importa el lugar, ni si es planeado o es espontaneo.

- Bueno, entonces piensa en eso y relájate, recuerda que necesitas estar completamente tranquila cuando él entre a la habitación, ni siquiera puedes tener una risita nerviosa.

- Es cierto Alice. No sé ni por qué se me ocurrió todo esto, hubiera sido más simple una cena romántica y ya, pero se me tenía que ocurrir algo diferente y ahora estoy más nerviosa de lo que debería.

- Tal vez, pero a mí me encantó tu idea, como dijiste es diferente y creo que a Edward le va a fascinar, eso te lo aseguro –dijo una muy sonriente Alice.

- ¿Tienes la ropa lista? –me preguntó Rose.

- Sí, la que voy a usar esta noche y la que voy a necesitar mañana.

- Perfecto, entonces pongámonos en marcha.

_**  
EPOV**_

- Cariño, ¿estás segura que no quieres ir? No es necesario que bailemos, podemos quedarnos platicando, será divertido –le pregunté a mi ángel, sintiéndome realmente frustrado, tenía planes secretos para esta noche y todo se echó a perder.

- No Edward, me duele el tobillo y ya me tomé la medicina. No se me quita el dolor y no debo duplicar la dosis. Es mejor que me quede a descansar y seguramente mañana ya no dolerá tanto.

- De acuerdo pequeña, tampoco quiero que te sientas incómoda. Mañana vengo a verte, no me gusta que te quedes sola.

- Realmente no puedo creer que me haya lastimado así justo hoy que íbamos a ir a bailar, y para colmo mis papás se fueron a la playa. Aunque me alegro, tenían tiempo planeando ese viaje y me hubiera sentido mal si por mi culpa lo cancelaban. Afortunadamente mi torpeza apareció cuando ya se habían ido. No te preocupes, no estaré sola, estarán los empleados.

- ¿No quieres que me quede a hacerte compañía otro rato?

- No amor, de todas formas la medicina me está provocando sueño, será mejor que me vaya a la cama.

-De acuerdo, descansa pequeña. Tal vez yo también me vaya mejor a descansar… -total que caso tenía salir si ella no iba a estar conmigo y mis planes ya no servían.

- ¡NO!... por favor ve con los chicos te vas a divertir, habíamos prometido ir y el hecho de que yo no pueda no significa que tú tampoco vayas.

- De acuerdo, pero iré sólo un rato, sin ti me voy a aburrir –la besé suavemente- Que descanses cielo. Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero. Nos vemos mañana.

Le di otro beso a mi ángel y me fui hacia el bar donde me esperaban los chicos y las chicas. Por un momento pensé en insistir con Bella para quedarme con ella y aprovechar que sus papás estarían fuera unos días. ¡Tenía tantos deseos de pasar la noche juntos!, realmente la necesitaba. Pero no hubiera sido correcto tratar de seducir a mi novia cuando ella se encontraba adolorida de su pié. ¡Bendito pié! No podía ser más inoportuno. Justo hoy que tenía planeado llevarla a un lugar romántico después de estar un rato bailando.

Cada vez me siento más incapaz de contenerme cuando estoy a su lado, la deseo como jamás había deseado a nadie. Las veces que hemos estado solos han sido realmente especiales. Sobre todo la noche que estuvimos en el cerro, si hubiéramos estado solos le habría hecho el amor, y hoy que pensé que sería la noche perfecta, su ¡bendito pié! Por suerte mis suegros regresan en cuatro días así que probablemente antes de que eso suceda, mi ángel se sentirá mejor y entonces la voy a llevar a cenar –obviamente lo del baile lo descarto- y después la voy a llevar al lugar perfecto para hacerla mía y yo ser suyo.

Después de un rato llegué finalmente al bar donde ya se encontraban Emmet y Rose bailando y en una de las mesas cercanas a la pista de baile estaban Alice y Jasper platicando.

- Hola chicos ¿qué tal está el ambiente aquí? –les pregunté.

- Excelente, la música es muy buena y la gente está muy animada, ¿y Bella cómo sigue de su pié? –me preguntó Alice casi a gritos porque la música estaba a todo volumen.

- Todavía estaba un poco adolorida, por eso no quiso venir. La pastilla que se tomó no le quitó del todo el dolor, dice que tal vez mañana ya se sienta mejor –le contesté a mi hermana.

- Es una pena que se haya torcido el pié justo hoy –me dijo Jasper-. Pensé que no ibas a venir, que quizá te quedarías con ella.

- Lo intenté pero no quiso que me quedara ni siquiera un rato, al parecer se sentía adormilada con la medicina. Se fue a acostar temprano –le dije todavía apesadumbrado de que mis planes se hubieran ido por la borda-. Estuve a punto de no venir pero ella me convenció de que viniera aunque fuera un rato.

- Me alegro de que hayas venido –dijo Alice con cierto aire de "alivio" en su rostro. Era como si el hecho de que yo no hubiera venido la hubiera preocupado, pero no entendí por qué así que lo dejé pasar.

Estuve un rato platicando con los cuatro, incluso bailé con mis hermanas, pero después de un par de horas me sentía aburrido así que decidí irme a descansar.

- Chicos, creo que será mejor que me vaya, estoy algo cansado y no tengo muchas ganas de seguir haciendo mal quinto.

- ¿Estás seguro?, tú sabes que no haces mal quinto –me dijo Rose.

- Sí, tal vez suene patético, pero sin Bella siento que no me divierto igual. Además mañana quiero ir temprano a verla, será mejor que no me desvele.

- De acuerdo, te entendemos –dijo Alice sonriendo, de manera sospechosa, pero nuevamente lo dejé pasar-, descansa y ojalá que Bella esté mejor mañana. Quizá podamos ir todo juntos a almorzar.

- Claro que sí, yo les aviso según se sienta ella –me despedí de beso de mis hermanas y de mano de los chicos.

Aún era temprano pero realmente no estaba muy a gusto, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormirme y así se me pasaría el tiempo más rápido para ver nuevamente a mi ángel. El chico del valet parking me entregó mi camioneta. Acababa de arrancar cuando vi a Alice salir del bar, por un momento pensé que me buscaba pero luego vi que estaba hablando por teléfono, me pareció algo extraño. Quizá alguien le habló, no creo que ella estuviera hablando a esas horas, o sería que le avisaba a Bella que yo ya me iba a la cabaña ¡no, no creo! Para qué, además mi novia seguramente ya está dormida. No, seguramente alguien le habló y por eso salió un momento.

Después de unos veinte minutos finalmente llegué a la cabaña, casi estuve a punto de desviarme hacia la hacienda de Bella, pero si ella se encontraba dormida quizá ni siquiera me dejaran entrar hasta su habitación y además sus papás se enterarían. No, no tenía caso. Lo mejor sería esperar hasta mañana para verla.

Entré a la cabaña tan distraído con mis pensamientos que al principio ni siquiera me di cuenta que había un filito de luz en la parte baja de la puerta de mi habitación, a pesar de que era notorio debido a la oscuridad de la planta baja de la cabaña. Fue hasta que estuve parado fuera de mi recámara cuando noté un suave aroma a fresas y fresias.

Justo en ese momento mis sentidos se alertaron, pero no como cuando presientes peligro. Todo lo contrario, en ese momento supe que la terrible noche se estaba convirtiendo en la mejor de todas.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y lo que vi me dejó paralizado. Mi habitación estaba iluminada con decenas de velas de diferentes tamaños y grosores, algunas aromáticas y otras no. El piso estaba tapizado con pétalos de rosas blancas. Y en mi cama se encontraba el ángel más hermoso del mundo. Estaba sentada en el centro, cerca de la cabecera con su espalda recostada sobre almohadas y sus brazos levemente estirados hacia cada lado de la cama, sujetados, suavemente, de las muñecas con pañuelos de seda amarrados a los postes de la cama.

Sus piernas levemente estiradas, una de ellas un poco flexionada con su pié "en punta", se veía endemoniadamente hermosa con ese babydoll de seda beige con un suave escote y ligero encaje en la parte baja del busto. (N/A: **está en mi perfil) **El camisón era ligeramente corto, como a medio muslo. Sencillo pero elegante. La bata a juego con el camisón la tenía abierta ligeramente caída sobre su brazo derecho y apenas detenida sobre su hombro izquierdo.

La postura así como su camisón de seda la hacían ver como un hermoso ángel, pero el pañuelo que cubría sus ojos así como su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo, y sus brazos atados a los lados de la cama le daban un aire indefenso, inocente y sensual. Su rostro sereno y su respiración profunda, que hacía subir y bajar su pecho suave pero enloquecedoramente, me tenían en un estado de sublime admiración. Caminé silenciosamente hacia el frente de la cama y me apoye en la cómoda.

Me quedé parado no sé cuánto tiempo, mi cerebro sólo era capaz de registrar lo que mis ojos captaban. Mirando a ese hermoso y sensual ángel. La forma en que su suave cabello caía por sus hombros y los lados de su pecho sin cubrirlo. La forma como una muy sutil y casi imperceptible sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro.

Ella sabía perfectamente que yo estaba ahí observándola, pero tampoco decía ni hacía nada. Parecía una mujer hermosa que había sido retenida contra su voluntad, raptada. Pero al mismo tiempo nada más alejado que eso.

La tranquilidad de su respiración, la relajación de su expresión, la postura de sus piernas, la elegancia de su babydoll, la mostraban hermosa pero inocente, simplemente a la expectativa de lo que yo haría.

Diferente a tanta otra lencería que deja poco a la imaginación. La que ella usaba por el contrario era una invitación a descubrir más. A buscar conocer los más hermosos secretos de esa bella mujer. Y yo después de estar ahí simplemente observando y memorizando cada línea, cada curva de su hermoso rostro y su sublime cuerpo, me acerqué lentamente al pié de la cama y me quité la camisa y el pantalón quedando sólo en bóxers, no quería que nada me distrajera una vez que empezara a amar a la mujer de mi vida.

Cuando la ropa quedó en el suelo, me incliné hasta alcanzar su hermoso pié. Lo tomé entre mis manos y empecé a besarlo suavemente, apenas rosándolo con mis labios. En cuanto Bella sintió mis besos suspiró suavemente, pero aún así no dijo nada. Yo seguí con mis suaves caricias por su pié. Besando cada dedo y subiendo lentamente hasta su tobillo. Cuando lo besé recordé que supuestamente se lo había lastimado y eso me hizo sonreír.

- Me alegra saber que tu tobillo se encuentra bien –le dije en un suave susurro. Ella sonrió pero siguió sin decir nada, simplemente sintiendo mis caricias en su piel.

Seguí subiendo mientras besaba lentamente su pierna hasta que llegué a la altura donde se encontraba su otro pié, el de la pierna flexionada, lo tomé y empecé a besarlo igual que al otro, concentrándome sólo en él. Lo acomodé en la cama junto al otro y volví a ascender besando también su pierna mientras la acariciaba con la yema de mis dedos, casi sin tocarla. Miré por un momento a mi ángel y pude notar que el rubor empezaba a adueñarse de sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que su respiración se volvía un poco más profunda, arrancándole ligeros suspiros, haciendo que su hermoso pecho se apretara sensualmente contra la seda.

Me dediqué a inhalar el dulce aroma de su piel al tiempo que empecé a usar la punta de mi lengua para trazar pequeños y húmedos surcos por la piel de sus interminables y hermosas piernas. Mi excitación iba en aumento, pero trataba de controlarla porque nada deseaba más que saborear y disfrutar lentamente a mi ángel. Como al más delicioso manjar jamás servido. La apariencia de una joven indefensa que proyectaba Bella, la hacían más hermosa y deseable.

Después de besar y acariciar cada centímetro de la piel expuesta de sus piernas llegué hasta la orilla de su camisón y sin utilizar mis manos lo fui subiendo poco a poco con mis labios y mi nariz, mientras seguía aspirando su suave perfume. Conforme me acercaba a la cadera de mi ángel, su respiración se volvió cada vez más rápida y por momentos escuchaba suaves gemidos de ella.

Suspendí mi ascenso en sus piernas y me coloqué a horcadas sobre sus piernas pero sin dejar caer mi peso en ella. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y empecé a darle suaves besos en su frente, sus sienes, sus ojos –por encima del pañuelo de seda-, sus mejillas, su nariz, su mandíbula y así dirigiéndome hacia su oreja.

- Te amo, pequeña –le susurré al mismo tiempo que le besaba el lóbulo-. Más que a mi vida.

- Mmmm… yo también te amo –me respondió quedamente.

Seguí mi camino de besos a su cuello, acariciándolo por momentos con mi lengua. Regresando una y otra vez a la base de su oreja, donde yo sabía que era uno de sus puntos débiles. Y sus más frecuentes gemidos me lo confirmaban.

Besé su hombro y su clavícula dejando un rastro húmedo, mientras mis manos acariciaban sus brazos. Pensaba dejar para el final lo más hermoso de su cuerpo. Regresé a su rostro y empecé de nuevo con mis besos pero ahora del otro lado, continuando igualmente hacia su cuello y su hombro.

Antes de seguir bajando hacia lo que yo más anhelaba, volví a tomar su rostro en mis manos y por fin besé sus labios. Empecé con un beso suave y poco a poco lo fui profundizando. Bella acarició mis labios con su lengua antes de introducirla en mi boca. Nuestras lenguas se acariciaban lentamente y poco a poco incrementaban la intensidad y los movimientos.

Sin dejar de besarla solté su rostro y empecé de nuevo a acariciar sus hombros. Baje las delgadas tiras de su camisón pero sin liberar sus pechos. Volví a besar su mandíbula, su cuello y sus hombros. Y empecé poco a poco a dejar un camino húmedo con mi lengua hacia sus pechos, besando sólo la piel expuesta.

Con mis manos rocé sus pechos por encima de la seda. Mi ángel se estremeció al tiempo que gimió. Y en la piel de mis manos sentí cómo sus pezones se endurecieron. Intensifiqué mis caricias mientras seguía besando el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Bella empezó a recostarse en la cama sin soltar sus manos de los pañuelos que la sujetaban.

Yo me acomodé a su lado sosteniendo mi peso en mi antebrazo. Mientras que con la otra mano empecé a bajar el camisón. En cuanto sus pechos quedaron libres me quedé contemplando su belleza por unos momentos.

- En verdad eres hermosa pequeña –dije susurrando en sus labios.

La besé un momento y después solté sus labios para dirigir los míos a uno de sus pechos. Volver a sentir esa suave y fragante piel provocó que todo mi autocontrol quedara en el olvido. Inmediatamente sentí como mi miembro empezó a palpitar cada vez más fuerte. Nada deseaba más que sentir el húmedo calor de su interior abrazando mi piel. Pero sabía que debía esperar un poco más.

Estaba saboreando a mi hermosa novia de una forma como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie. Jamás me tomé tanto tiempo en conocer cada centímetro de la piel de ninguna otra mujer, pero con ella todas esas atenciones que le daba me sabían a poco.

Mi lengua empezó a acariciar la piel de su pecho probándola, humedeciéndola. Acercándose cada vez a su rosado pezón. En el momento que la punta de mi lengua lo sintió no pude evitar gemir y estremecerme de deseo al sentir nuevamente ese pequeño botón de sensual belleza que tanto me incitaba al placer. Abarqué con mi boca su pecho y lo lamí, succioné y besé hasta que mi erección se volvió placenteramente dolorosa.

Con mi mano acaricié todo el tiempo el otro pecho, sobando, apretando y pellizcando su pezón, siempre en el límite entre el placer y el dolor, pero sin rebasarlo. Ante cada caricia que le brindaba a mi ángel, ella gemía y se encorvaba ofreciéndome sus pechos. Con sus piernas acariciaba las mías volviéndome loco.

Dejé de besar sus pechos, después de haberlos alternado entre mi boca y mi mano, y solté un momento uno de sus brazos para poder sacar el tirante de su camisón. Volví a sujetar su brazo y lo mismo hice con el otro. Cuando el camisón quedó liberado empecé el camino de descenso hacia su vientre. Dejando húmedos besos a mi paso mientras con mis manos iba bajando el camisón para finalmente quitarlo por sus pies. Mi pequeña quedó casi desnuda, sólo cubierta con una delicada tanguita de encaje beige a juego con su camisón. Retomé mis caricias y mis besos en su abdomen, por momentos mis manos acariciaban sus pechos, o sus piernas, su costado e incluso sus glúteos. Cuando mis labios rozaron el encaje de su tanguita me detuve un momento, cerrando mis ojos para percibir el aroma de su excitación el cuál había conocido la noche que vimos la lluvia de estrellas y que había tenido oportunidad de saborear en mis propios dedos y en su pecho.

Talle un poco mi erección contra su pierna porque el olor de su intimidad me encendió tanto que casi me era imposible seguir esperando, pero aún no era momento para penetrarla, aún quería seguirla probando, y me faltaba probar el más delicioso de los manjares de esta noche.

Di un beso rápido en su monte de Venus, sobre su tanguita y la oí gemir pero antes de que lo volviera a hacer yo estaba nuevamente besando sus labios y jugando con su lengua. Mi pequeña se quejó un momento al darse cuenta de que suspendí mi camino hacia mi propia gloria.

- Aún no pequeña –le susurré en sus labios- quiero que sigas disfrutando al máximo.

- Por favor… -me dijo con su voz entrecortada- te necesito.

- Yo también amor, pero quiero que dure mucho más.

Empecé a bajar mi mano hacia su intimidad mientras seguía besándola intensamente. Metí mis dedos debajo del encaje y acaricié el terciopelo de su pubis. Seguí bajando y sentí como estaba realmente mojada.

- ¡Dios! Estás tan húmeda para mí.

Hice suaves círculos sobre su clítoris ganándome gemidos y jadeos de excitación de Bella. Cuando sentí que su cuerpo se arqueaba más introduje dos dedos en su centro y empecé a bombear. El sólo sentir su calor y humedad en mis dedos me provocó un gemido tan fuerte que tuve que detener un momento el beso que le daba. Casi sentí que me venía en ese momento. Mi ángel estaba realmente excitada y sus tanguitas casi se sentían empapadas.

No pude seguir soportando y reemplacé mis dedos con mi lengua, introduciéndola en su centro al tiempo que probaba su delicioso sabor brotando directamente de su ardiente interior.

- ¡Oh Dios!... así Edward… por favor… sigue… no… te… detengas.

El escuchar su voz entrecortada por los jadeos y la excitación me provocaban más y más.

De pronto sentí como Bella se tensó y su cuerpo convulsionó casi violentamente mientras ella gritaba al sentir su liberación, sostuve su cadera con mis manos para poder seguir besando su centro, no quería perderme nada de sus jugos, deseaba beberlos todos como si se tratara de un manantial en el desierto. Cuando el prolongado orgasmo de mi ángel terminó yo seguí con las caricias de mi lengua pero esta vez en su clítoris. No podía dejar de besar y lamer su intimidad, como si se tratara de mi alimento, de la única cosa que yo necesitara para vivir. Al cabo de unos segundos Bella volvió a estremecerse con el segundo orgasmo de la noche y yo me encargaría que no fuera el último.

Cuando terminó subí hasta su rostro y empecé a besarla como si mi vida dependiera de ello, mi excitación iba cada vez más en aumento y la suavidad y lentitud con que había empezado a acariciarla habían quedado en el pasado dejando lugar a la necesidad y a la urgencia. Sin dejar de besarla abrí a tientas el cajón de mi mesita de noche y saqué una caja de preservativos. Me puse uno y volví a besar y acariciar los pechos de mi ángel.

- Por favor Edward… te necesito… quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Eso fue suficiente para que yo la tomara de la cadera y levantándola un poco acerqué mi pene a su entrada. Acaricié con mi punta sus labios y su clítoris y escuché como mi novia gimió. Me introduje en ella en una sola embestida, los dos gemimos fuertemente. Empecé a embestirla una y otra vez casi con violencia. No sentí temor de lastimarla porque yo sabía que ella estaba demasiado excitada para hacerlo. Por el contrario, Bella movía sus caderas a la par de las mías mientras jadeaba y decía mi nombre una y otra vez. Abrazó mi cintura con sus piernas para lograr que la penetrara mejor. Yo retomé mis besos en sus pechos, lamiendo y mordiendo sus pezones, como si quisiera acabármelos.

Metía y sacaba mi pene una y otra vez poniendo toda mi concentración para no venirme rápido al menos no hasta que mi ángel se viniera conmigo.

- Vente conmigo Edward, quiero… sentir… cómo te estremeces… Por favor casi… me vengo.

- Casi lo… consigo, amor.

Embestí más duro y después de unos cuantos movimientos más sentí sus paredes interiores apretarse contra mi miembro al tiempo que ella gritó mi nombre. Fue todo lo que necesité para en dos o tres embestidas más venirme junto con ella. Fue un orgasmo tan intenso que me convulsione casi igual que mi ángel. Me dejé caer sobre ella sin dejar de jadear. Jamás había tenido un orgasmo como ese, fue como si todos los anteriores se hubieran concentrado en uno solo.

Solté los brazos de mi ángel y la giré para que se recostara en mi pecho mientras la abrazaba de la cintura. Le quité el pañuelo de los ojos y por fin pude reflejarme en esos hermosos espejos chocolate.

- Te amo tanto, pequeña.

- Yo te amo más que a mi vida, Edward.

- ¡Wow! Esto fue simplemente increíble –le dije mientras la apretaba más contra mi cuerpo- ¡Gracias por regalarme la mejor noche de mi vida!

- Y eso que todavía no termina, cariño –me dijo con una hermosa y sexy sonrisa.

- ¿Es una promesa pequeña?

- Síp, estoy cansada pero no tanto como para no seguir amando al hombre más sexy y guapo del mundo. A quien por cierto amo más que a nadie.

- También te amo y no me canso de repetírtelo.

- Y yo no me canso de escucharlo.

- Debo suponer que mis hermanas te ayudaron a preparar esto ¿verdad?

- Síp, por eso planearon la salida al bar, para que todos, sobre todo tú, salieran de la cabaña.

- No puedo creer que me hayas vuelto a engañar con lo de tu tobillo.

- ¿Te haya vuelto a engañar? ¿cuándo lo hice antes?

- En el partido de futbol, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

- Jajaja, es cierto, ya lo había olvidado. Supongo que la próxima vez tendré que usar otro pretexto.

- Créeme pequeña, puedes usar a tu tobillo cuantas veces quieras si este va a ser el resultado.

- ¿En verdad te gustó?

- ¿Todavía lo dudas? –le pregunté sorprendido, mientras levantaba su mentón con mi mano libre.

- No, es sólo que tenía miedo de que no fuera perfecto. Realmente quería que esta fuera una noche inolvidable para ti.

- Lo es, te lo aseguro. Ha sido la mejor de mi vida. Pero para mí, hacer el amor contigo lo convierte en una noche inolvidable aunque hubiéramos estado en el asiento trasero de mi camioneta.

- Jajaja.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Que Rose me dijo exactamente lo mismo. Que para ti era suficiente que yo estuviera contigo para hacerlo perfecto.

- Tiene toda la razón. ¿Sabías que con tu plan estropeaste el mío?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que estropeé tu plan? –me dijo mi ángel con preocupación en su rostro mientras se levantaba un poco apoyándose en su codo- ¿Cuál plan? ¿Creí que habías dicho que era la mejor noche que habías tenido?

- Y lo es, pero me refiero a que justo también había planeado seducirte hoy. Aprovechando que tus papás su fueron.

- ¿En serio? –su rostro se relajó y ahora sonreía, mientras apoyaba su mentón en mi pecho.

- Sí, había pensado llevarte a algún lugar romántico después del bar, y pasar toda la noche juntos.

- ¿Y adónde me planeabas llevar?

- Hay unas suites muy exclusivas cerca de aquí. Son realmente hermosas.

- ¡Mmmm! ¿Y tú cómo las conoces? –preguntó haciendo un puchero de lo más tierno- Olvídalo no quiero saber.

- Jajaja, no es lo que estás pensando pequeña. Hace unos años cuando las construyeron me contrataron para tomar las fotos para los anuncios publicitarios. Por eso las conozco, te aseguro que jamás he ido ahí con nadie.

- Aún puedes invitarme, mis papás van a tardar otros tres días en regresar –dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras acariciaba mi pecho con su pequeña mano.

- Esa es una gran idea, amor. Y ya que tú me ganaste esta vez, con la mejor sorpresa que he recibido en mi vida, mucho mejor que la que yo te iba a dar, justo es que yo te lleve a ese lugar. Te aseguro que te va a encantar.

- Tú ya me encantas, y con eso me basta.

- También me encantas mi pequeño ángel secuestrado. Por cierto quiero que sepas que cuando entré a la habitación y te vi, me quedé paralizado…

- Mmmm, me lo imagino –me dijo mi ángel con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras con su mano tomaba mi pene.

- ¡Ja! Bueno sí también me "paralicé" de ahí. Pero en serio, te veías tan hermosa, inocente y terriblemente sexy a la vez, que no sé cómo pude contenerme para no saltarte encima. Simplemente era una vista sublime la que había frente a mí.

Volvió a besarme mientras con sus manos recorría mi piel, logrando que mi cuerpo se preparara para otra sesión de amor. Aunque en realidad nunca dejó de estar listo. No sé qué tiene mi ángel, pero es mejor que cualquier droga o afrodisíaco, simplemente me mantiene en permanente excitación.

Definitivamente se convirtió en la mejor noche de mi vida.

* * *

**Chicas en verdad me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero mi ánimo andaba por lo suelos, y para colmo coincidió con el capítulo que para mí era uno de los más importantes de la historia, así que no quise escribir en esas condiciones porque seguramente saldría fatal. Por eso esperé a sentirme un poco mejor. Ustedes no se merecen que escribiera cualquier cosa, y lo creo en verdad. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Como siempre les pido que me den su opinión, respecto al capítulo y a la historia.**

**Como saben sus comentarios son mi mejor paga y mi más grande inspiración. Es grandioso leerlos. Sólo les pido otro poco de su tiempo para escribirlos.**

**Muchos besos y les mando mis mejores deseos.**


	15. UN ÁNGEL SECUESTRADO 2

**Nuevamente quiero pedirles disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. La final les explico un poco qué pasó.**

**Ahora las dejo con el nuevo capítulo.  
**

**_CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS _ **

**_UN ÁNGEL SECUESTRADO 2_**

_**BPOV**_

Las chicas y yo nos pusimos manos a la obra para preparar todo para esa noche. Con toda la vergüenza del mundo les había platicado mis intenciones de realizar una fantasía que había tenido desde hacía tiempo. Y era el momento perfecto para cumplirla y más si era con Edward.

Sería la primera vez que hiciéramos el amor. Pero yo quería que fuera sorpresa, así que necesitaba ayuda para preparar todo. Ellas se sorprendieron con mis planes pero en ningún momento me hicieron sentir mal o me juzgaron. Todo lo contrario, me apoyaron y me dieron buenos consejos. Ambas eran clave en el hecho de lograr que Edward no sospechara que su habitación sería transformada.

Alice me sugirió organizar una salida, con todos, para en la noche a un bar, yo sólo debía encontrar la forma de cancelar de último momento mi asistencia pero al mismo tiempo debía convencer a Edward de que él si fuera, al menos un rato, de esa forma yo tendría tiempo para prepararme y esparcir los pétalos de rosa por su habitación, así como de acomodar las velas.

Preparé una pequeña maleta con el babydoll (**N/A: recuerden que está en mi perfil)** que usaría esa noche y con un cambio más de ropa para el día siguiente, así como de mis efectos personales.

Los pétalos de rosa y las velas estarían en la habitación de Alice, así que sólo necesitaría sacarlos de ahí cuando ya estuviera en la cabaña esperando a Edward.

Ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo con los chicos para ir a bailar al bar, así que hasta ese momento, Edward no sospechaba nada, al menos no de mis planes, pero sí estaba algo misterioso, como si él también ocultara algo, pero de momento preferí no hacer preguntas.

Esa tarde, él y yo salimos a caminar un poco por la hacienda, yo ya tenía la excusa perfecta para no ir a bailar, y necesitaba el momento perfecto para llevarla a cabo. Subíamos una pequeña colina cuando "me torcí" el tobillo, o eso le hice creer.

Él se preocupo por mí cuando casi caí en medio de un "grito de dolor". Finalmente regresamos a la casa y aunque yo le hice creer que ya no "dolía tanto" cuando regresó más tarde por mí para irnos al bar le dije que el dolor había aumentado, que incluso ya me había revisado un médico y me había mandado un fuerte analgésico para el dolor, pero que no había sido muy efectivo y que era mejor que yo me quedara a descansar.

¡Pobre! Me sentía mal por engañarlo así, sobre todo porque él se veía realmente preocupado, pero era necesario para que el plan funcionara. Ya me encargaría de compensarlo después.

Aunque al principio trató de convencerme de quedarse, logré que se fuera al bar con los demás. En cuanto él salió de la casa, yo me fui a mi habitación a recoger mis cosas. Le di instrucciones a la ama de llaves y me fui hacia la cabaña.

Dejé mi coche en la parte trasera, un poco escondido para que Edward no lo viera al regresar.

Alice me avisó que él ya estaba en el bar con ellos, y prometió que lo correría en menos de dos horas si veía que él no tuviera intenciones de regresar temprano. Sonreí y me dirigí a su habitación por las flores y las velas. No sin antes meter la comida que había preparado para después de estar un "rato" con Edward, seguramente nos daría un poco de hambre, por el ejercicio (jajaja, eso espero).

Me fui a dar un baño rápido sin olvidar el gel corporal con olor a fresas. Cuando salí me sequé el cabello y lo peiné suelto con suaves ondas. Me puse un poco de máscara en las pestañas y dejé el brillo labial para el último momento.

Me quité la bata de baño y me puse el babydoll con la bata de seda a juego. Me puse un poco de perfume y empecé a esparcir los pétalos de rosas por el piso y sobre el edredón. Prendí algunas de las velas aromáticas para que la habitación se inundara con un suave aroma.

Al cabo de un rato, Alice me llamó para avisarme que Edward ya iba hacia la cabaña. Me sentí nerviosa, como nunca antes, pero como tenía todavía unos veinte minutos antes de que llegara, traté de calmarme. Preparé el pañuelo de seda con el que me vendaría los ojos, así como las pañoletas que usaría para sujetar mis manos. Y empecé a prender las velas que faltaban. Me acomodé en el centro de la cama recargándome en varias almohadas.

Anudé cada pañoleta a uno de los postes de la cama, dejándolas como aros o donas, de forma que cuando escuché el ruido del motor de la camioneta, me puse el pañuelo tapando mis ojos y metí cada mano en cada una de mis manos en los aros de las pañoletas. Bastó con girar mis muñecas torciendo las pañoletas para que quedara sujeta con ellas, así cuando llegara Edward parecería que alguien más me dejó "amarrada indefensa" a la cama. Al menos en la "fantasía".

Escuché el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y sus pasos al subir la escalera. Me sentí nerviosa pero respiré profundo varias veces para calmarme. Debía mostrarme relajada aunque por dentro estuviera realmente nerviosa. Sabía perfectamente que Edward no me rechazaría, al contrario. También sabía que él deseaba esto tanto como yo. Simplemente me sentía nerviosa porque sería nuestra primera vez juntos. Pero confiaba en que sería perfecta.

Escuché como abría lentamente la puerta y después nada. Estaba segura de que se había quedado mirándome en la entrada de la habitación. Seguramente estaba completamente sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

Después de unos minutos escuché apenas el sonido de sus pasos y cómo se detuvo frente a mí. El leve crujir de la madera me indicó que se había recargado en la cómoda frente a la cama. Seguía sin decir nada. Sólo sentía su mirada sobre mí, pero yo tampoco dije nada, ni siquiera sonreí. Sólo tenía mi rostro relajado y mi respiración tranquila. Disfrutando del suave aroma de Edward, que a pesar de las velas aromáticas, alcanzaba a percibir. El estar privada del sentido de la vista, gracias al pañuelo, me permitía sensibilizarme un poco más de mis otros sentidos.

Durante un rato sólo reinaba el silencio y el más suave de los sonidos cada vez que respirábamos. Era casi imperceptible, pero todo era tan silencioso que quizá sería capaz de escuchar un alfiler caer.

A pesar de tener mis ojos vendados podía sentir la mirada de Edward en mí. Cómo me recorría poco a poco, en silencio. No pude evitar sonreír un poco al sentir como una suave sensación viajó por mi cuerpo, como si la mirada de Edward pudiera acariciar mi piel.

No sé cuánto más él se quedará mirándome pero no importa porque la sola expectativa de que él decida tocarme me estaba excitando. Tener los ojos vendados sin realmente saber lo que él hacía ponía cada vez más sensible a mi piel y el deseo de que él me acariciara se volvía insoportable.

Una sensación indescriptible se apoderó de mí cuando sentí sus cálidas manos tomar mi pié y sus suaves labios tocar mi piel delicadamente. Casi un rose. Siguió besando suavemente hasta que llegó a mi tobillo. Al llegar a él, lo escuché con su voz sensual:

- Me alegra saber que tu tobillo se encuentra bien –no pude evitar sonreír, en realidad casi reí pero logré controlarme, después de todo mi fantasía era fingir ser una víctima.

Siguió subiendo mientras besaba lentamente mi y después cambió de pierna haciendo exactamente lo mismo que con la primera. Sus caricias eran tan suaves que empecé a sentir como me sonrojaba levemente, debido a la excitación. También mi respiración empezó a ser más profunda.

Besó y acarició cada centímetro de la piel expuesta de mis piernas hasta la orilla de mi camisón y sin utilizar sus manos lo fue subiendo poco a poco con sus labios y su nariz, mientras seguía aspirando su suave perfume. Conforme se acercaba a la cadera mi respiración se volvió cada vez más rápida y por momentos hice suaves gemidos.

Se colocó a horcadas sobre mis piernas y tomó mi rostro con sus manos y empezó a darme suaves besos en la frente, sienes, ojos –por encima del pañuelo de seda-, mejillas, nariz, mandíbula y así dirigiéndose hacia mi oreja.

- Te amo, pequeña –me susurró al mismo tiempo que besaba mi lóbulo-. Más que a mi vida.

- Mmmm… yo también te amo –le respondí quedamente.

Siguió besando lentamente mis hombros y mi cuello de uno y otro lado, y finalmente mis labios lo que por un momento me sorprendió pero sobre todo envió descargas por todo mi cuerpo. Sus labios como siempre eran suaves y con un sabor adictivo.

Bajó los tirantes de mi camisón y poco a poco fue liberando mis pechos.

- En verdad eres hermosa pequeña –dijo susurrando en mis labios.

Por fin besó uno de mis pechos y mi excitación fue tan grande que me sentí tentada a soltarme de los pañuelos y empezar a acariciar su piel, pero hice uso de todo mi autocontrol, convenciéndome a mi misma de que valdría la pena la espera.

Estaba saboreando a mi hermosa novia de una forma como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie. Jamás me tomé tanto tiempo en conocer cada centímetro de la piel de ninguna otra mujer, pero con ella todas esas atenciones que le daba me sabían a poco.

Sentía en mis piernas como su excitación aumentaba cada vez más, sin embargo él seguía tomándose su tiempo saboreando y acariciando mis pechos y el resto de mi piel.

Dió un beso rápido en pubiss, sobre mi tanguita y gemí pero antes de que lo volviera a hacer ya estaba nuevamente besando mis labios y jugando con mi lengua. Me quejé al darme cuenta de que suspendió su camino hacia mi intimidad.

- Aún no pequeña –me susurré en los labios- quiero que sigas disfrutando al máximo.

- Por favor… -le dije con la voz entrecortada- te necesito.

- Yo también amor, pero quiero que dure mucho más.

Empezó a bajar por fin su mano hacia mi intimidad mientras seguía besándome intensamente. Metió mis dedos debajo del encaje y acarició el vello de mi pubis. Estaba realmente mojada.

- ¡Dios! Estás tan húmeda para mí.

Hizo suaves círculos sobre mi clítoris haciéndome gemir y jadear de excitación. Introdujo dos dedos en mi centro y empezó a bombear. Gimió fuertemente y reemplazó sus dedos con su lengua, introduciéndola en mi centro.

- ¡Oh Dios!... así Edward… por favor… sigue… no… te… detengas.

Empecé a convulsionar casi violentamente mientras gritaba al sentir mi liberación, sostuvo mi cadera con sus manos para poder seguir besando mi centro, no quería perderse nada de mis jugos. No dejaba de besar y lamer mi intimidad. Al cabo de unos segundos volví a estremecerme con el segundo orgasmo de la noche y no fue el último.

Cuando terminó subió hasta mi rostro y empezó a besarme intensamente. Mi excitación iba cada vez más en aumento y la suavidad y lentitud con que había empezado a acariciarme habían quedado en el pasado dejando lugar a la necesidad y a la urgencia. Sin dejar de besarme, escuché como abría el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó algo. Después de separase un momento volví a besar y acariciar mis pechos. Cada vez mi corazón iba más rápido y mi excitación aumentaba.

- Por favor Edward… te necesito… quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Pareció ser suficiente lo que le dije porque tomó mi cadera y la levantó un poco acercando su pene a mi entrada. Acaricié con su punta mis labios y mi clítoris haciéndome nuevamente gemir. Se introdujo en una sola embestida, los dos gemimos fuertemente.

Empezó a embestirme una y otra vez casi con violencia. No me lastimaba porque estaba demasiado excitada para hacerlo. Por el contrario, moví mis caderas a la par de las suyas mientras jadeaba y decía su nombre una y otra vez. Abracé su cintura con las piernas para lograr que me penetrara mejor.

Él retomó los besos en mis pechos, lamiendo y mordiendo mis pezones, como si quisiera acabárselos.

Metía y sacaba su pene una y otra vez.

- Vente conmigo Edward, quiero… sentir… cómo te estremeces… Por favor casi… me vengo.

- Casi lo… consigo, amor.

Embistió más duro y después de unos cuantos movimientos más se vino junto conmigo. Se dejó caer sobre mí sin dejar de jadear. Jamás había tenido un orgasmo como ese. Sé que mi experiencia sexual no es mucha, en realidad es muy escasa pero aún así lo que sentí al hacer el amor con Edward fue simplemente impresionante.

Soltó mis brazos y me giró para que me recostara en su pecho mientras me abrazaba de la cintura. Me quitó el pañuelo de los ojos y por un momento mi vista fue algo borrosa pero un momento después pude reflejarme en su hermosa mirada verde. En ella podía ver todo el amor reflejado.

- Te amo tanto, pequeña.

- Yo te amo más que a mi vida, Edward.

- ¡Wow! Esto fue simplemente increíble –me dijo mientras me apretaba más contra su cuerpo- ¡Gracias por regalarme la mejor noche de mi vida!

- Y eso que todavía no termina, cariño –le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Es una promesa pequeña? –preguntó con su sensual voz.

- Síp, estoy cansada pero no tanto como para no seguir amando al hombre más sexy y guapo del mundo. A quien por cierto amo más que a nadie.

- También te amo y no me canso de repetírtelo –dijo besando mi cabeza.

- Y yo no me canso de escucharlo.

- Debo suponer que mis hermanas te ayudaron a preparar esto ¿verdad? –preguntó con su media sonrisa que tanto amo.

- Síp, por eso planearon la salida al bar, para que todos, sobre todo tú, salieran de la cabaña le contesté con una sonrisa pícara.

- No puedo creer que me hayas vuelto a engañar con lo de tu tobillo –dijo fingiendo enojo. Su puchero era de lo más hermoso.

- ¿Te haya vuelto a engañar? ¿cuándo lo hice antes? –realmente había olvidado la primera vez que usé el mismo pretexto para mi beneficio.

- En el partido de futbol, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

- Jajaja, es cierto, ya lo había olvidado. Supongo que la próxima vez tendré que usar otro pretexto.

- Créeme pequeña, puedes usar a tu tobillo cuantas veces quieras si este va a ser el resultado –dijo con una voz tan sensual que poco me faltó para saltarle encima otra vez.

- ¿En verdad te gustó?

- ¿Todavía lo dudas? –su tono era de sorpresa. Levantó mi mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

- No, es sólo que tenía miedo de que no fuera perfecto. Realmente quería que esta fuera una noche inolvidable para ti.

- Lo es, te lo aseguro. Ha sido la mejor de mi vida. Pero para mí, hacer el amor contigo lo convierte en una noche inolvidable aunque hubiéramos estado en el asiento trasero de mi camioneta –no podía creer que oyera lo mismo que me dijo Rose.

- Jajaja.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Que Rose me dijo exactamente lo mismo. Que para ti era suficiente que yo estuviera contigo para hacerlo perfecto.

- Tiene toda la razón. ¿Sabías que con tu plan estropeaste el mío?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que estropeé tu plan? –le dije algo preocupada, creí que esta noche había sido la mejor de su vida- ¿Cuál plan? ¿Creí que habías dicho que era la mejor noche que habías tenido?

- Y lo es, pero me refiero a que justo también había planeado seducirte hoy. Aprovechando que tus papás su fueron –ja, no puedo creer que él también tuviera pensado seducirme.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, había pensado llevarte a algún lugar romántico después del bar, y pasar toda la noche juntos.

- ¿Y adónde me planeabas llevar?

- Hay unas suites muy exclusivas cerca de aquí. Son realmente hermosas.

- ¡Mmmm! ¿Y tú cómo las conoces? –pregunté haciendo un puchero, sé que no soy la primera chica con la que tiene relaciones pero no me apetece ir a un hotel adonde él ha llevado a otras chicas- Olvídalo no quiero saber.

- Jajaja, no es lo que estás pensando pequeña. Hace unos años cuando las construyeron me contrataron para tomar las fotos para los anuncios publicitarios. Por eso las conozco, te aseguro que jamás he ido ahí con nadie –claro, siendo fotógrafo, es lógico que conozca muchos lugares y mucha gente sin que tengan que ver realmente con él.

- Aún puedes invitarme, mis papás van a tardar otros tres días en regresar –dije sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi pecho con su pequeña mano.

- Esa es una gran idea, amor. Y ya que tú me ganaste esta vez, con la mejor sorpresa que he recibido en mi vida, mucho mejor que la que yo te iba a dar, justo es que yo te lleve a ese lugar. Te aseguro que te va a encantar –claro, yendo con Edward cualquier lugar puede gustarme, ¡casi!

- Tú ya me encantas, y con eso me basta.

- También me encantas mi pequeño ángel secuestrado. Por cierto quiero que sepas que cuando entré a la habitación y te vi, me quedé paralizado…

- Mmmm, me lo imagino –le dije con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras con mi mano tomaba su pene. ¡Por Dios! No puedo creer que por tener mis ojos vendados me haya perdido semejante espécimen en toda su gloria.

- ¡Ja! Bueno sí también me "paralicé" de ahí. Pero en serio, te veías tan hermosa, inocente y terriblemente sexy a la vez, que no sé cómo pude contenerme para no saltarte encima. Simplemente era una vista sublime la que había frente a mí -¡mmm! Parece que "Eddy" reacciona a mi tacto. Y eso definitivamente, me provoca.

Volví a besarlo mientras con mis manos recorría su piel. Empezamos otra ronda de caricias y placer. Esa noche hicimos el amor dos veces más, pero duramos horas haciéndolo. Y por supuesto yo me encargué de devolverle el favor a mi ángel. Lo convertí en la víctima de secuestro.

Terminó vendado y sujeto a la cama, donde pude aprovechar para besarlo y acariciarlo lenta y suavemente. Torturándolo de la forma más placentera. Así como él lo hizo conmigo, recorrí todo su cuerpo dejando para el final su sexo. Lo sentí estremecerse y gemir cada vez que me acercaba a su bajo vientre o a su cadera pero antes de llegar a su región púbica me desviaba hacia sus piernas o a su abdomen. Provocándolo cada vez más.

Cuando por fin me atreví a aproximarme a su miembro, besé suavemente su punta. Edward se estremeció casi violentamente. Había estado jugando con él por un rato. Negándole las caricias que él tanto deseaba. Por eso cuando por fin se las di, su reacción fue intensa.

Tomé suavemente su pene con mi mano y empecé a recorrer toda su longitud –que siendo honesta es bastante más que la media- con mi lengua, dejando caminos húmedos. Edward se estremecía una y otra vez. Su miembro cada vez estaba más duro.

Lo introduje en mi boca, acariciándolo, besándolo y "mordiéndolo" sin darle tregua. Mi amor gemía cada vez más fuerte, pidiéndome que no me detuviera. Me pidió, casi me rogó por que le quitara la venda para verme mientras le daba placer con mi boca. Pero me negué, no sin antes prometerle que la próxima vez que estuviéramos juntos podría verme hacerlo, así como yo lo vería, también, mientras besara mi intimidad.

Cuando sentí que estaba cerca de venirse, me levanté y volví a besarlo en los labios, al principio gimió con Reproche, pero cuando sintió mis labios me besó casi con desesperación. Con una lujuria que casi me volvió loca. No soporté más y me puse a horcadas sobre él y valiéndome del grado de excitación de Edward pude introducirlo en mí, sin tener que usar mis manos. Lo que lo tomó tan de sorpresa que casi gritó cuando sintió mi interior ardiendo y completamente húmedo.

Empecé a subir y bajar mis caderas, y a formar por momentos círculos que tanto Edward y yo estábamos al borde del colapso. Me incliné a besar sus pezones y su pecho. Mi ángel me pedía más y ayudaba embistiéndome, cada vez que levantaba su cadera. Nuestro orgasmo fue absoluto. Yo no pude mantenerme quieta mientras las sensaciones tan intensas me recorrían. Y él quedó simplemente exhausto pero con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Me quedé encima de él sin permitir que saliera de mí, quería sentirlo dentro tanto como fuera posible. Simplemente liberé sus manos y sus ojos. Me abrazó y empezó a besarme tiernamente mientras me repetía una y otra vez palabras de amor.

Después de un rato, finalmente me recosté a su lado y así nos dormimos. Jamás había dormido tan tranquila como aquella noche. Era la mujer más feliz, y sabía que él se sentía tan feliz como yo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el POV de Bella, ojalá les haya gustado. ¿Reviews?**

**Estas últimas semanas estuve buscando trabajo, pero las cosas no andan muy bién, ¡qué novedad!. Afortunadamente encontré uno, aunque es temporal pero bueno, peor es nada.**

**Lamento en serio no actualizar al ritmo que antes, pero aún me estoy acostumbrando a mi nuevo trabajo y a mi nueva rutina.**

**Por cierto esta página ya no me deja agregar nuevos capítulos porque supuestamente ya llegué al límite de 15, así que tuve que juntar los capítulos 5 y 6 para hacer espacio para éste. Porfa si alguien sabe, qué debo hacer para publicar más de 15 capítulos háganmelo saber, no quisiera seguir juntando capítulos.**

**De todas formas no creo que falten más de dos o tres capítulos en esta historia.**

**Planeo seguir con algún ONESHOT, que ojalá les guste, aunque quizá se convierta en una historia de dos o tres capítulos. Conociéndome seguramente me alargo y necesito más de uno.**

**También voy a subir una adaptación de un libro que me gustó. Pero todo eso lo haré cuando termine esta historia.**

**GRACIAS Y LAS QUIERO MUCHO. Porfa, como siempre les pido que me dejen sus comentarios.**


End file.
